Mandalorian Fox
by Patriot-112
Summary: Naru Uzumaki's life was what people called, "Not a normal chilhood", but that changes when a group of strangers, changes her life for the better. Fem. Naru!/OC
1. Prologue Fox Rescue

**_Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thought I tried something new with a Naruto crossover with Star Wars. This was inspired in part by DragonKnightRyu's 'Soldier of the Jedi' and 'Birth of a Bounty Hunter' whose author's name escapes me at the moment, but credit goes to these two. Now we begin the tale, "Mandalorian Fox" ! Enjoy!_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Prologue_**

**_Fox Rescue_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Ibonis-system, Wild Space_**

**_35 BBY_**

**_8 Years After the Kyuubi attack_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Status Report!" A young masculine voice shouted as a heavily modified Correllian YG-4210 Light Freighter painted in a dark green pattern with crimson red slash marks across it dropped out of Hyperspace "What the hell happened?"

Inside the cockpit of the ship the owner of the voice, a young man around 18 years of age with golden flecked green eyes with a trio of scars dropping over his right eye while another, thinner, scar ran under his left eye to his nose. The male was wearing a pair of armored trousers with a sleeveless vest covered by an equally sleeveless robe with the hood thrown back showing his militaristic brown hair as his hands, covered by a pair of bulky gauntlets, gripped the control sticks of his fighter like pilot's seat.

"We're just came out of Hyperspace," said a feminine voice behind him as she checked the systems for any damage to the ship, she was almost the same age as her companion wearing almost the same clothes as her counterpart, but didn't wear the cloak and her's appeared to be more form fitting of her figure, and her armour was colored white with a red trim, she had red vibrant hair that flowed a little past her shoulders, and had violet eyes as she continued to scan for damage.

"Some minor damage to the exterior hull and the navigational system, but overall we're alright," the woman reported, as the pilot gave a sigh of relief.

"Good," The man sighed in relief "Scout, what's our location?" He called over his shoulder to another young girl about 15 with shoulder length rust red hair that framed hard gray eyes that swept over the navigation console. She was wearing a nondescript sleeveless tunic and pants but had put an violet colored armored vest over top completing the outfit was a pair of fingerless gloves and a single hilt like object at her waist.

"I... I don't know Master," Scout answered slowly in confusion "I don't recognize any of the Coordinates and the Nav Computer doesn't read it either."

The other two people in the cockpit turned toward her with a look akin to shock.

"Are you serious Scout?" the other red head said as Scout nodded in confirmation.

"I'm positive Miss Calista. But from what I'm getting is that the star in this system is a Class G2, and there are at least 5 planets in, with at least two habitable, orbiting it," Scout reported and the two others eyes widened in suprise.

"Leave it to us," The male muttered "To find a completely undiscovered system because of a overload in the Hyperdrive."

"OH C'mon Ryu it isn't that bad, who knows, maybe they're friendly." Calista inputted optimistically.

Ryu merely raised an eyebrow as he looked at his co-pilot "Hi, I don't believe we've met, I'm Ryu Hisanaga, Murphy's Bitch." He said with sarcastic cheerfulness "Think about Cast, knowing our luck we'll end finding an ancient civilization that could rival _Mando Jetii _like me and Scout."

"Way to jinx us Master," Scout said dryly "I'm getting some life signs on one of the Habitual planets."

"Alright, then let's...," before Ryu could finish, his Force senses go haywire. Reaching out to to the Force, he sees what looks like a medium sized city, almost like Theed City on Naboo, but one thing different about this city was the Mountain in the background showing four faces and the number of trees growing inside it. Reaching further he sees the inhabitants, suprised they are humans, with some of them wearing some type of blue uniform with a green flak vest, and a headband with a metal plate with a engraving of a spiral leaf. The vision continued to flow as he saw the numerous inhabitants of the city go about their daily business when a wave of crushing loneliness and despair hit him causing his spectral 'avatar' to double over from the intensity of the emotion.

Taking a breath he looked up, through the crowd of people and he saw the source, a small girl of about eight years of age with reddish blond hair cerulean blue eyes huddled in the corner of a dank and grimy alleyway sobbing uncontrollably. Floating his avatar over the girl pity, anger and sadness etched on his face he reach out with the force and surrounded her in a blanket of warm comfort that he remembered the caretakers had done with him and the other children when they had nightmares. _'Scout, get us to the planet, home in on my Force Signal,' _He called out over the bond between him and his student _'We have a big problem, potential Sith problem.'_

Scout knew when it had to do with someone who could become a potential Sith, it was a serious matter.

_'Got it Master, we're on our way,' _Scout replied as she hefted her Master's limp body, much to the shock of Calista, out of the pilot seat and set him down gently on the floor, then taking the controls as she flew down to the planet.

"Scout! What are you doing! And what's wrong with Ryu?" Calista asked as she knelt next to Ryu, holding his head in her lap.

"He's gone into what he has called the spectral avatar state," Scout explained as she gunned the sublight engines of the Tal Verda to the max "I've only seen it happen once, and it is never by his will, he said that when the Force wished to communicate something to him, It would pull his 'spirit' so to say and bring him to a place where he needs to be, the last time it happened he helped a young Force Sensitive on a primitive planet protect his home clan by showing how to channel the wish to protect through the Force."

Calista eyes widen at that, "And, what is it this time?" she asked the Jedi Apprentice. And Scout's eyes narrowed she pushed the ship through the atmosphere of the planet.

"Apparently he's found a four year old girl that if we don't help soon...she could become a potential Sith," Scout explained, and Calista's face turned shock when she heard that,"And if the Force forced him into Spectral mode for it... something bad is going to happen, like Jedi Civil Wars bad."

Calista shocked face paled as she thought about it "Better hurry then." She murmured "I'm arming up."

_With Ryu_

_'Hush Child, you are safe,'_ Ryu sent to the child causing her to jerk suddenly in fear _'Do not worry, I am your friend, I am currently communicating with you through your thoughts, what happened to you child?'_

The girls sniffled more as she tried to wipe her tears away with her arm, "I...*sniff*...I-I was kicked out of the orphanage, b-because they said they would'nt let a demon like me live there anymore," Ryu perked at that, "And when I started walking around the town, people started looking at me the same way they did, and I don't even know what I did! I always listened to what the adults said, I ate the food they gave me even if it tasted bad, but..." she said as she was about to cry again, "They always yell at me, even if it's just a small accident, they call me a worthless demon or whore,"

_'Then they are obviously wrong,' _Ryu told her gently _'I see neither in you, all I see is a cute little girl who is just to cute to be crying.'_

Naru let out a small choked giggle at his comment in between her sobs as she relished the feeling of warmth that the strange voice seemed to be providing her "Thank you," She whispered softly "Where are you?"

While she couldn't see it she _could_ feel Ryu smile at her _'I am coming towards you,'_ He answered '_I am coming to keep you safe, warm and loved Naru, no one deserves what happened to you._'

"Then why did it happen, why me?" She asked in a soft whisper that sounded hollow and broken.

Ryu's face gave a solemn look at that, but then turned to determination.

_'I don't know, child,_' Ryu told her truthfully_, 'But I will find out why, I promise you that,' _

Naru didn't know why, but the way he said it made her feel happy and she smiled gently as tears of joy fell down her whiskered cheeks.

"T-thank you," she said, and Ryu smiled knowing he can lift any child's spirits up. Before he could reply to her though, he caught the sounds of yelling, and they're coming closer to their location.

"Burn the Demon!" He heard in the distance, and from the way Naru curled up even tighter he could tell who they were after.

_'Naru, do you trust me?' _Ryu asked his mind racing quickly hoping his plan would work and wouldn't horribly backfire.

"Y-yes." Naru confirmed after a slight hesitation.

_'Then please, open yourself to me, allow me to guide you,' _Ryu requested _'I can get you to safety but I will have to channel myself through your body.'_

Naru gulped and nodded and opened herself to Ryu's mind who entered.

***_Naru's Mindscape*_**

"What the hell?" was the first word Ryu spoke as he looked around what looked like a sewer, and right in front of him, was a large gate as big as a mountain, and in the center of it was a piece of paper with writing on it, he couldn't understand. Before he could continue he heard breathing on the other side of the cage and prepared himself for whatever it was.

"**Who dares to intrude into the mind of my container?" **A deep rumbling voice demanded as a pair of crimson red eyes opened up behind the cage **"Who are you mind walker?"**

Several things flashed through Ryu's mind in an instant but settled on the most primary concern "I am not here to fight or harm anyone," He announced "Only to save this child. My name is Ryu Hisanaga, I am a Jedi Knight of the Republic."

The squinted a bit as they glared Ryu down, "**Is that so? Then why is a _Jedi Knight _doing here in my container's mind when she is about to beaten down by a mob just around the corner**?" the voice asked in interest.

Ryu stood his ground as he stared back at the thing on the other side of the cage, "Like I said, I wish to save the girl, as it was the Force who led me here to her," the Mandalorian trained Jedi repeated.

"And now my question...who or _what _are you?" in response to that, the owner of the voice moved into the light able to enter the cage and Ryu was shocked as he saw what looked like some kind of animal, it had reddish orange fur with a black mask like marking around it's eyes, and had long ears, and waving around it were nine tails.

**"To answer your question, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" **The massive fox roared challengingly smirking at Ryu's startled expression before his expression slipped to one of calm as he gathered the Force around him.

As a specter what he could do physically, without a medium of some kind, is quite limited, but with the Force however...

"You shall not stop me from protecting this child Kyuubi no Kitsune," Ryu declared as his mismatched eyes flashed as he gathered the Force around him causing the shin deep water he was in to swirl around him "I may not be a Master, but you shall not stop me from my objective."

The fox growled at the Weapons Jedi, as a thought ran through it's head , **_'Does he really take me for a FOOL!' _**It thought **_**"**_**You are not the first mind walker to attempt to harm this kit from within, I will not allow you to harm her!"****

Ryu paused and looked at the massive fox with a curious look before closing his eyes "I do not wish this child harm Kyuubi," He repeated "If I don't act now then this child will be harmed more than what this crowd will do, there is more at stake here, the Force brought me _here _for a reason, and that reason is to prevent this child from falling to the Dark Side. To show her that there is love and Light in this universe."

The Kyuubi glared as red chakra started to form, but the but a bright light from the scripture on the gate blocked most of it from escaping the cage.

'**_Dammit Minato! I now you made this damn seal to make sure I don't get out again, but you failed to realize that there are people who would hurt your daughter for what I did! I swore to Kushi-chan that I will rotect Naru as if she were my own! Unlike that pervert Sennin' _**the Fox thought furiously as it continued to stare threatingly at the Jedi Knight.

"**And how do I know I can trust you?" **the Fox demanded as the crimson eyes narrowed in distrust.

Ryu met the Kyuubi's eyes and said evenly without fear or hesitation "There is no guarantee," He said "There never is, but I can never do a child harm, it goes against my very being and code," Ryu's eyes burned with fierce anger "And I _despise_ those that would harm a child in such a manner, no matter _what_ the child has done."

The Kyuubi continued to look at the _Mando Jetii _seeing the fearless in his eyes and the glint of anger that burned within them. Although, it could be some kind of trick, the young man's words held no ill-intent toward her host/charge. And the words he spoke about hating child beaters regardless of reason, was indeed spoken with convinction, and the anger was real. The Kyuubi sighed as it came to it's decision.

"**Alright. But try anything funny, and you'll be my latest meal," **the Fox warned as it's crimson slitted eyes glared at Ryu, and clicked it's teeth, showing it was serious.

_***Outside***_

Naru whimpered in fear as the mob of people stalked into the alleyway she was hiding in "There you are you little bitch," One of them said with sadistic glee "I'm going to enjoy this."

Just as the man reach out to grab her Naru could feel a rush of _something_ run through her body as she suddenly leapt high into the air and landed on the rooftop of the building she was beside _'Relax Naru,' _Ryu's voice told her _'I have only temporarily taken control, do you know anywhere safe I can get you?'_

Naru managed to pull herself together and tell him were to go.

"Hokage-Jiji's office, near the Hokage Monument, the one with the faces," the little girl said and then squealed as her body moved on it's own accord as she jumped across the rooftops shocking the Mob below.

"What the hell! What's going on here?" One of them shouted "How is she doing that!"

"She's revealed her true colors, the demon is going to attack us!" Another shouted "We must kill it!"

_'Fucking fools,' _Ryu growled as he felt two lifeforms give chase on the rooftops '_Guess it's the hard way then._'

The two shinobi that were chasing after Naru threw a pair of kunai at the girl only for them to be pushed off course from some invisible force "WHAT!" One of them shouted "What happened?"

"T-that's impossible! I aimed dead center at her legs!" the other stammered, shocked that the kunai that he flew straight and true was knocked off course.

"Come on! We'll just have to grab her before she makes it to the Hokage Tower! I rather not make an appointment with Ibiki Morino!" the young Chuunin ranked ordered as he and his companion continued after Naru, unaware of a pair of red eyes watching them.

"Naru-chan, I'll protect you," a boy around Naru's age with black hair and red highlights muttered as he ran as fast as he could after the group.

The spectral Ryu winced inside of Naru's mind as he absorbed the strain being put on her body and transferred it to his own _'This is going to hurt in the morning.' _He said as he launched a wave of Force energy at the two Chunins following him catching them off guard _'Starting to hit my limit here,'_ He thought, 'looking' up he saw that they were nearing the tower _'Thank the Force.'_

As he approached the tower, he let his guard down a little bit, and didn't notice the shadow, moving up behind Naru. Just as he and Naru were near the tower, the shadowy figure came out and revealed what looked like an ANBU if the animal mask and gear was any indication, the shinobi smiled sadistically as he poised his ANBU-issued katana to slice her half.

"Prepare to die, Kyuubi-brat!" the words caught Naru and Ryu's attention as both of their eyes widened as the sword was just about to come down.

_'SHIT! He's too close!' _Ryu shouted in his mind

Just as the sword was about to cut through the body a small rock nailed the ANBU in the 'eye' causing the man to jerk in surprise missing Naru completely. "Who the hell?" The ANBU shouted turning to see the black haired boy throwing another rock at him.

"Leave Naru-chan alone!" He shouted in anger as the ANBU swatted the rock out of the way "Run, Naru-chan!"

"Little fucking brat, you wanna die too huh?" The ANBU growled stalking towards the boy.

"Yorudan-kun!" Naru shouted to her friend in fear.

_'Naru, take you friend and run,' _Ryu ordered the young girl _'I'll deal with this one, now GO!'_

As Naru ran to Yorudan Ryu left her body and began gathering the Force _'Let's hope this works,' _He thought as he launched a streaks of white lightning at the ANBU while allowing his Avatar to be seen "You shall not harm them." He announced _'Scout, Calista, hurry.'_

_'Hang on Master! We're almost there! Just a few more minutes!' _Scout replied as she gunned the Tal Verde as it swept over the trees of Hi no Kuni.

Ryu turned back to the ANBU, who was looking at him in shock behind his mask as he struggled to get up from the lightning strike.

"W-who or what ARE you?" the Rogue Elite Shinobi stammered out as he saw the spectral form of Ryu stalking toward him.

"I am Ryu Hisanaga," He announced as more white lightning channeled around him and a wind began stirring "And I am a _Mando Jetii_, in other words your worst nightmare!"

Raising his hand he flung another bolt of lightning at the shinobi who leapt out of the way only to run head first into a Force Push sending him tumbling back. Growling as he rolled to the feet the shinobi leapt forward his sword blurring only for it to pass harmlessly through the specter "What?" The shinobi asked in fear.

Ryu chuckled darkly as he 'walked' up behind the rouge ninja "Fool, this is only a projection of my physical form," He mock as he raised his hand "I typically only save this for the Sith, but I think I'll make an exception this once."

The Shinobi jerked his head behind him, and the last thing he saw was Ryu's smiling before he launched lightning at the ANBU, causing the Rogue shinobi to scream in agony as the Force lightning cooked his insides. After two minutes, all that was left of the ANBU was a blackened corpse. Ryu glared at the corpse, knowing the fool deserved it.

"Usen'ye di'kutla" He said in Mando'a and turned to locate Naru and Yorudan "I have to hurry," He said as his form began to waver "I just hope they're alright."

Naru panted as she and Yorudan ran to the Hokage Tower taking the little known or to small, for adults, passageways to avoid the growing mob that chased them. "C'mon Naru-chan!" Yorudan shouted encouragingly "We're almost there!"

Ryu breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted the pair and ghosted along above them to look out for any danger _'Naru, turn left, they are cutting you off straight ahead.' _He warned her mentally before he heard a distant roar _'Scout, Calista, hide the ship and hurry!'_

_'Alright, setting her down in a clearing a hundred yards from the village's East Gate,' _Scout replied as she landed the Tal Verde in a large clearin in the forest outside Konoha.

While Ryu breathed a sigh before he heard a scream, "Yorudan-kun!"

Looking down his eyes widened at the sight of the two kids trapped in a dead end with Yorudan on the bleeding "NO!" He roared as rematerialized shocking everyone present "THIS GOES NO FURTHER!" Ryu's golden flecked eyes began to change pure gold "You goddamn fools would dare harm a CHILD!"

The sound of his voice and his current appearance made the civillians shake with terror as they saw his eyes turn colors. A groan from Yorudan caught his attention as he turned his head to Naru kneeled beside nursing his head wound as she ripped a piece of her clothing and pressed against his head to stop the bleeding.

"Are you alright?" Ryu asked the orphan, as Yorudan nodded yes as his hand held the piece of cloth to his wound. It was at this time one of the civilians stepped out from the mob, the woman had vibrant pink hair, and Ryu was conflicted if it was natural or dyed. The woman then began to speak in a tone that Ryu knew all too well: arrogance, and stupidity.

"The brat deserve it for protecting the demon!" She shouted "In the name of the council I demand that you step aside so we can kill the de-"

Her words were cut off as she began to choke, raising her hand to her throat her eyes widened in shock as she felt nothing there even though there was massive pressure building up on her windpipe "Bitch please," He growled "To me you are just a speck, you're just a waste of oxygen, I guess I'll have to fix that."

Before anyone could do anything, the pink-haired woman's neck snapped in two with a loud crack, and the body fell lifelessly to the ground.

The mob's eyes widened in shock as they watched one of the Civilian Council die, with stranger not lifting a finger. Some were now more than hesitant to go against this person as he unleashed something akin to KI.

Unfortunately a few Chuunin manage to get over their fear and attempted to attack the spectral Jedi. But unfortunately for them, it was not to be.

The two Chunin made it only two steps before they were cut down by a white armored figure that dropped down from above "You fucked up bastards," The figured growled, it was obviously female with the way the form fitting armor curved although they were not able to see her face due to the helmet she was wearing. "Harming children."

'_Master, I have your body with me,_' Scout informed _'You can release the technique.'_

_'Right,'_ Ryu confirmed as his specter began to fade _'You need to hurry here Scout, an orphan that came to the child's aid was injured.'_

_'Right. I'm on my way there now,' _Scout replied as she cut the link, grabbed her lightsaber, a medpac, and a Westar-35 blaster, just in case, as she dashed out of the ship, arrived at the gates snuck pass the guards and heading to where Calista and the children were.

Back with said person had her vibro-blade katan out as she glared the mob through the visor on her helmet. Her lips then formed a sadistic grin that would make a certain Kunoichi proud.

"Who dies first?" She asked with a sadistic tint to her voice as Ryu's specter fully disappeared.

"W-who are you people?" One of the mob members stuttered out in fear as the woman in front of them stalked forward.

"Mando'ade (Children of Mandalore),_" _Calista answered as she walked forward her blade glinting in the moonlight "Not that it matters to you, after all, you are all going to DIE!"

"Come on, it's just one woman! We can take her, hen we can deal with the demon-brat!" shouted one civilian who somehow regained a bit of coaurage or was really stupid. But before anyone could agree with him, Jade moved like a cheetah, and impaled the villager who made that remark.

"I resent men who view women like me as weak," she hissed and then kicked the villager off her blade, sending him back 6 feet,"One thing you should know about the Mando'ade, _everyone fights_."

With that statement Calista shot forward again her vibro-blade cutting through the civilians like water, any attack that the civilians did try were either dodged or bounced harmlessly off her Beskar armor without even a scratching the paint. Spinning low Calista swung her blade cutting a trio of the mob at the knees before her blade was stopped by a triangular knife.

"I don't know who you are or where you came from, but you're in Konoha, the strongest of the Hidden Ninja Villages!," one man, who was clearly a Jonin because of the darker shade of green, declared arrogantly.

Calista could only scoff at that, "Tell that to your buddies who fell to my blade," She countered "Mando'ade live and breath battle, and add in a husband who's Murphy's Bitch and if you can survive there is no doubt that you can take anyone."

Breaking away from from each other the two eyed each other before Calista lunged forward her blade flashing as the Jonin barely managed to deflect the blow with his kunai only to blink as a circular object appeared in front of him.

"Wha-" The jonin began only to be cut off as the grenade blew up in his face while Calista covered the two children.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile in the Hokage Tower_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, and student to the first two Hokages, sighed misreably sat in his office, which, 8 years before belonged to his successor/predecessor, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, aka the Yellow Flash of Konoha, who single-handedly annihilated an entire army of Iwa-nin using his signature move, the Hiraishin. The man whose final wish was being trampled on by the civilians whose life he had gave sealing the Kyuubi into his own daughter saving them.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an explosion going off nearby the tower "Report!" Sarutobi barked standing up within milliseconds "What happened?"

A female ANBU with waist length purple hair wearing a cat shaped mack appeared in front of him kneeling "Sir! A mob has attacked Naru Uzumaki," Neko reported with anger creeping into her voice "Although, three unknowns have prevented them."

The old Hokage quirked an eyebrow at this, "Three unknowns?" he asked the young ANBU and Neko nodded.

"Hai, according to reports one of them appeared to be some of spectral being, who looked male, and somehow killed Councilwoman Haruno without even a muscle, and two more that appear to be female, one wearing some kind of form fitting armor that kunai can't put even a dent in it or scratch the paint off, and the other appears to be a fifteen year old girl, wearing some kind of robe with the same kind of armor as a vest," Neko reported and Hiruzen's eyes widen at this.

"Let's go," The elderly Hokage ordered tossing off his robe revealing his battle armor "I believe we have some things to attend to."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Back with Naru and company**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"A-amazing," Naru breathed watching the white armored woman attack the mob and shinobi that tried to get past while another red headed woman tended to Yorudan's wounds "How is she able to do that?"

"Years of training and fighting along side a Jetii," The woman beside said "Your name is Naru right, my name is Scout, that's Calista and you had already met my Master, Ryu."

Naru turned to Scout with a look of astonishment on her face, "You mean Ghost-san that's been helping me?" she asked, and Scout nodded as she placed a bandage over the wound on Yorudan's forehead.

"That's right," Scout confirmed smiling at the girl "My Master can sometimes separate his... well... soul I guess, from his body, he can't really control it, but when it happens, something bad would be about to happen, luckily we managed to get to you before you came to major harm, right?"

"Where is he?" She asked looking around "He was right here."

Scout patted her head "Don't worry," She soothed "He returned to his body because he was nearing his limit in that form, he'll be along shortly."

Naru nodded at that and continued to watch Calista cutting down the rest of the mob.

**_*With Calista*_**

"NO! Please! Have mercy! I won't ever harm the girl ever again I swear it!" Begged a ninja, wearing a chuunin vest with his back against the wall. He had had black hair, coal black eyes, and had what looked a fan on his left uniform sleeve.

"Like you would keep that promise scum," Calista growled angrily "I can tell just by looking at you."

The Uchiha snarled at the woman "Fucking bitch I'll fucking ki-" He began to threaten only to find his throat slit.

"Who's next?" She growled turning to the frightened crowd.

"That's enough!" an aged but commanding voice sounded, and Calista turned to the source and on the roof of a building saw an old man dressed in what looked like body armour. Accompanying him were people dressed for battle who each had a sword strapped to their backs, but the most peculiar to Calista, was that they were wearing what looked animal shaped masks. The Old Man landed a few feet from while one of the masked individuals, who she saw was a female by her figure, and her long purple waist length hair, jumped down as well.

"While I thank you for protecting Naru-chan, and Yoru-kun from the mob, I wish to know why you did it. So my first question is, who are you people?" The old man demanded eyeing the two of them.

"Simply put, travelers who despise child abuse," Calista answered bending the truth "That's all I can really say, as for our names, I'm Calista Hisanaga, behind me is Scout."

"And the third member, who is he and where is he?" The man asked looking around warily.

"I'm over here," everyone turned to the voice, and coming out of the shadows, was Ryu Hisanaga himself in his trademark attire of Mandalorian Beskar armor and Jedi robes. Neko, the Sandaime, the other ANBU tensed, while the surviving mobsters cringed in fear at the sight of the one who killed a member of the civilian council.

"And you are, Young Man?" the Sandaime questioned while giving him a calculating glance.

Ryu smirked as he pointed his thumb at himself, "My name, is Ryu Hisanaga," He answered "Now who the hell are you old man?"

The man smirked at Ryu's bluntness and bowed slightly "My name is Hizuren Sarutobi, I am the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure," He said in introduction "May I ask what is your three business here in Konoha?"

Ryu stared at Hizuren for a minute delving into the Force looking to any threat from the elderly man or his guards "Perhaps that is a conversation best served elsewhere instead of in an alleyway," He said carefully "This place is a little... corpsey."

The Sandaime looked around and not only noticed the mutilated corpses laying about, but also the surviving members of the mob who were cowering in a corner. After giving a harsh glare to the idiotic villagers which made them flinch, Hiruzen turned to Neko.

"Neko, I want you to help the one named Scout get the children to the Tower, and then have Inu and the rest of his squad here and take the survivors to Ibiki, tell him not to hold back on them," he ordered and Neko grinned evilly behind her mask as she walked over to Naru, who recognized her instantly.

"Onee-chan!" cried Naru as she ran up to her big sister figure and Neko kneeled down and hugged her, while Naru started crying into her shoulder.

"Hey, Hey, it's alright Naru-chan," Neko assured, softly stroking Naru's hair as she stood up holding the girl in her arms "You're safe now, both you and Yoru-kun are safe, no one will hurt you while I'm around, Okay?"

Naru sniffled and nodded with out saying anything burying her face into Neko's neck.

Behind them Scout stood up hefting Yorudan onto her back with ease as Calista, after receiving a nod from Ryu, picked up Scouts equipment "Lead the way," Ryu said nodding to the aged leader who turned and walked out of the alley way leaving the surviving mob members with a group off pissed of ANBU.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_10 minutes later_**

**_Hokage's Office_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The group entered the office without any trouble. Ryu and Calista saw to that, as they intimidated any villager who looked, moved, or even talked anything about the children was given a hundred-fold. By that, either a Force push, or a bolt from one of Calista's Westar-35 blaster pistols.

As soon as the door to the Hokage's office was closed and the security seal in place Ryu let out a small gasp and collapsed to one knee as Calista rushed to his side "Are you alright, cyar'ika (Darling, Beloved)?" She asked her eyes filled with concern.

Ryu nodded grimly "Yeah," He assured with a small smile "I just went past my limit with the Specter Form, that's all."

Calista frowned behind the visor of her helmet, "Idiot, if you knew that, you shouldn't have used it like you did!"

Ryu only continued to smile at her, "Hey don't worry, this is only temprorary. I just need a couple day's rest and I'll be back to my old self," Ryu said in a joking matter, while Calista just sighed.

"I swear, you're going to give me a heart attack and I'm 18 for crying out loud!" She lectured him before sighing and hugging him again. Reaching up she unlocked the seals on her helmet and pulled it off before running her hand through her crimson hair shaking it loose.

"K-Kushina?" Sarutobi whispered in shock as he stared at the young woman before him "I-is that you, Kushina?"

Yuugao, who helped Scout lay down the two youngsters on the couch to rest, jerked her head at the name of her sensei, her eyes widened behind her mask as the woman in the white armor had removed her helmet, showing her crimson hair, and violet eyes.

"S-sensei?" she whispered in shock.

Ryu, Calista, and Scout all quirked an eyebrow in confusion at that.

"Who?" They asked at the same time.

Sarutobi blinked in surprise and snapped himself out of his stupor "Forgive me," He apologized "You look much like an old friend of mine, Naru-chan's mother in fact, during the Kyuubi attack eight years ago she had went missing shortly after giving birth to Naru," As the old man talked he sat down next to Naru and patted her head softly "I've tried my best to keep her safe, but the civilian council has become so corrupt that I cannot do anything unless I attend to it myself, and with being the leader of the village." the old Hokage sighed in exhaustion. Ryu perked when he heard the word Kyuubi.

"Excuse me, but this Kyuubi wouldn't happen to be a fuzzy reddish-orange animal with nine-tails, and almost as big the mountain with faces on it, would it?" he asked, and Saurtobi looked at him with a quizzical expression.

"Yes...How did you know?" Sarutobi asked curiously and slightly cautious.

Ryu passed a quick look over the two children making sure they were asleep before answering "Because," he finally answered "I had a chat with it when I possessed Naru's body for a short period of time, quite protective of the girl, almost... mother-like to be honest."

Sarutobi's eyes widened at that. This man was able to posess Naru and see her tenant with an unknown type of power. And now this strnger says the most destructive being probably in the whole universe, was acting protective over it's host in a motherly fashion.

"And that's not all," Ryu said as his scrunched up,"I saw the memories of her early childhood, goddammit it's a miracle that she hasn't fallen to the Dark Side already, with what she went through the Masters of the Order would have broken."

Scout looked up at Ryu wide eyed _"That_ bad?_" _She asked in shock "Damn."

"I'm sorry, Dark Side, the Order, what are you talking about?" Sarutobi asked his confusion getting the better of him.

Ryu looked at Sarutobi and sighed, it was probably no suprise these people didn't know about the Force, Light or Dark Sides of it, or the Jedi and Sith in general.

"You might wanna make yourself comfortable Ba'buir(Grandpa). This will take a while," Ryu said and Sarutobi nodded as Ryu began to explain.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_An Hour later_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Sarutobi frowned as he and Yugao processed the information that Ryu had provided them about the Force, Jedi and Sith, and the Republic "So life exists among the stars huh." Yugao said in a daze "Makes the problems of the Elemental Countries seem small."

Ryu gave a small grin "Try being the peacekeepers of said Galaxy." He countered "It all adds up."

Sarutobi had a distant look on his face as he looked down on the two children sleeping on the couch undisturbed by the world changing information that was just given out "Tell me," He said suddenly still looking at the two children "Do you think your Order would be able to take these two in?"

Ryu went into a thinknig, pondering what will be the result of the Jedi Council hearing about this.

"Honestly, I don't know," He said truthfully, "The Order usually inducts new members when they are infants, due to being more pure and uncorrupted in anyway,"

He looked at Naru and Yorudan still sleeping.

"These two, however have seen the worse kind of corruption and hatred I've ever seen," He continued sending out a small Force probe over the two "Yet, even through that, they remain pure... could they... no," Ryu sighed heavily before settling his mouth into a grim line "I can petition the Council, they may listen to me, I do have some pull with them, however, if they won't allow them to train as Jedi, we _can_ teach them as Mandalorians."

"Mandalorians?" Yuugao repeated with a raised eyebrow.

Calista decided to tell them a bit about her people "The Mandalorians are a race of humans, my people, we're said to be decended from the Taung Race who ounced populated the Mandalore System. We're basically a warrior people, doing mercenary work, bounty hunting, assassination, you name it, we do it," she said with a little pride.

"Sounds a lot like our Shinobi program," Yuugao commanted,"We pretty much do the same thing, only we answer to our countries Daimyo."

Ryu nodded "Most of the Mandalorian clans are separated and scattered, but we all answer to Mandalore," Ryu expanded "And that title is either passed down by succession, popular vote, or by combat."

Sarutobi was about to make a comment until a knock on the door interrupted them.

Deactivating the security seals Sarutobi then ordered who was on the other side of the door to come in, and in came a Chuunin as he kneeled to one knee.

"Hokage-sama, the Councils have assembled and have asked for your presence concening the incident with Naru Uzumaki, and the Civilian Council are demanding the three individuals who protected her to be present as well," the young man reported, and Sarutobi gave a tired sigh, knowing that the council will find out sooner or later. Ryu, Calista and Scout both gave a scowl, both having the same thought that the Civ Council was being rather too pushy.

"Thank you, tell them I will be right there," he told the Chuunin who nodded and left in a shunshin, which interested the three visitors in the room, "Will you three come with me, please?" the God of Shinobi asked and they nodded, he then turned to Yuugao, "Watch over them while I go deal with the council," And Yuugao nodded as Sarutobi looked at the children,"It's time I did what I should have done from the beginning."

Ryu raised a curious eyebrow at the elder's statement but remained silent as he fell into step behind the man "Anything I should be aware of?" He asked curiously.

"Just that the civilians despise Naru-chan along with the head of the Uchiha clan," Sarutobi muttered "Then there's a warhawk named Danzo, he runs a 'secret' ANBU program known as ROOT that should have been shut down, I just don't have enough proof that he is still running it. The shinobi clans are mostly in support of Naru-chan with the exception of the Uchiha, or those who prefer to stay neutral in the matter. The civilians will probably try and get you executed and the such like, but be ready, they may attack because of what I am about to do."

The three youngsters nodded as they followed man to the Council chambers.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile in the Council Chambers_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

In the chamber that contained the entirety of the Konoha Council, both civilian and Shinobi Clan Heads, the civilians were murmuring to themselves about how the plan to finally rid Konoha of the supposed 'Demon-brat' failed along with the death of Abi Haruno, a High ranking member of the council, and the deaths of over half of the mob she assembled to hands of strangers who possessed strange abilities, while the survivors were sent to Ibiki to be interrogated.

Fugaku Uchiha, while on the outside looked calm, but was actually livid because that loud, pink haired, nymphomaniac, had to screw the plan to finish the Fourth Hokage's and that Uzumaki bitch's brat, and end Minato's line ounce and for all, _'Even in death he is always thwarting me.'_He thought angrily suppressing a snarl.

Everyone looked up as they heard the door open and saw Sarutobi walk calmly into the room followed by the three strangers "About time Saru-" One of the civilians began only to receive a backhand from Sarutobi as he passed by.

"That's Hokage-sama to you scum," He said in full 'God of Shinobi' Mode shocking everyone in the room "My patients with all your bull crap has come to an end, I will no longer tolerate any disrespect to myself, understood?"

Everyone looked at the Sandaime Hokage, and everyone had differing views on the matter.

On the Shinobi Clan side, minus Fugaku, '_He's back!' _was the one thought as they grinned, knowing that the Old Warrior in Sarutobi was back in the game.

On the Civilian side, along with Fugaku, Homura, Koharu, and Danzo, _'Kuso! He's got his so-called "Will of Fire" back in him! Our/My plans are ruined!' _was the overall thought of everyone on the opposing side concerning Naru.

"Now then, I think it's time we get down to a little buisness shall we?" Sarutobi commented as he sat down and steepled his fingers in front of his face "May I introduce our guests, Ryu and Calista Hisanaga and Ryu's apprentice Scout. They are travelers that happened to be in the area when the mob attacked Naru Uzumaki."

"They should be put to death!" One of the civilians shouted "They killed Councilwomen Haruno and over 25 citizens and 10 shinobi!"

"All of whom would have been executed anyways for attacking two minors under my protection," Sarutobi countered glaring at the councilor who shouted out "Honestly they just saved me some time, besides, I'd rather not piss of a foreign country by attacking members of it's private police force that has some strong similarities to our shinobi program."

The other civilians immediatley shutted up, knowing that another was not what they wanted.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but you said 'two minors'. I know one of them is Naru Uzumaki, but who's the other?" Tsume Inuzuka asked in curiosity.

Sarutobi answered straight to the point, "The other child was Yorudan Takeo. He was beaten by the mob while he tried to protect Naru-chan," said Sarutobi, and heard a couple of gasps from Calista and Ryu, the old turned to see their eyes wide in shock and suprise.

"Is there something wrong, Calista-chan,Ryu-kun?" the Old man asked in concern.

"What was the boy's surname again?" Calista asked, knowing she heard the name before.

"Takeo, he's the son of two of our most gifted Shinobi, Aren and Sutura Takeo," the old man replied which caused the two Mandalorians to look at each other in shock.

"Couldn't be them, could it?" Calista asked Ryu in surprise and slight hope.

"I'll have to run some blood tests, but it could quite possibly be," Ryu agreed as his forehead creased in thought "Now that I think about it, he does look a lot like him."

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you talking about?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked politely with his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Takeo is a respected name amongst the Mando'ade," Ryu explained

Sarutobi eyes widen at that, while everyone else, including the civilian council was confused.

"Please explain...," Sarutobi requested, and Calista nodded her head in approval. She and Ryu got close to the old man so that only he could hear.

"Aren and Sutura Takeo were two of the most repectful and dedicated bounty hunters in all of Mandalore, probably even the whole Galaxy. I knew them personally because they were part of my training, teaching me in the Mandalore arts!" she said quietly causing Sarutobi's eyebrows to vanish underneath his hat.

"What I heard was that 10 years ago, they just vanished when they accepted an contract to hunt a bounty west of the Rishi Maze," Ryu added in, and Sarutobilooked like he was about to have a heart-attack.

"That's about the same time they arrived here! They helped in defeating Iwa in the last Shinobi World War!" Sarutobi clarified for them, "They were very secretive about their past but they were good people. They were good friends of the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina, Naru's mother, she even named Sutura Naru's godmother!"

"So he's there son huh," Ryu muttered to himself closing his eyes "I owe them I debt of life to them, guess I can repay it by teaching their kid."

Calista smirked a little towards Ryu "Sounds good," She agreed as they both stepped back and raised there voices "So what do you wish to do Lord Hokage?"

"Well, It only seems fair that, you being the only ones besides myself, and several of the Clan Heads to be close friends of Aren and Sutura, that you be allowed to bring Yorudan into your care." Sarutobi said. "And it may be for the best you take Naru-Chan with you-"

"Unacceptable!" Fugaku shouted, standing to his feet. "We cannot give up the Demon to these Foriegners! That would mean-" He was cut off as he began to choke, and his hands flew to his throat.

"Call Her a Demon again..." Ryu said, slowly as he glared at the arrogant Uchiha. "And I will not hesitate to kill you." Both sides of the Council, and Sarutobi were simply shocked at how Ryu was managing to choke Fugaku_ With his Mind! _Danzo rose an eyebrow with interest as he saw this

Turning his head Ryu locked eyes with Danzo and was disgusted by the greed he saw in the war hawk's eyes "Anybody else have a problem with the Lord Hokage's plan?" He challenged as he let go of Fugaku's throat.

The civilians, not want to anger the Mandalorian trained any further quickly shook their heads no.

"That's what I thought," Ryu said with an edge to his voice. Suddenly he blinked and frowned in confusion as he felt something fluctuate in the Force, looking over to his student he received a nod saying that she felt it as well. Closing his eyes he tried to reach out to the source '_Where is it coming from,_' He wondered '_Who is it from?_'

After a couple of seconds his eyes snapped open and he walked next to the Hokage "Do you have any facilities about 50 ft underground around 2 kilometers from here?" He asked the elderly Hokage in a soft whisper "Because I am feeling a disturbance in that general area."

"Not that I know of," Hiruzen answered truthfully but then turned to Danzo, "But I know who one who does,"

Ryu nodded knowing who he meant. He knows he can't just go charging into a underground facility, where there's likely hundreds of those ROOT ANBU that Sarutobi tol him about. Discreetly signaling Calista to come over to him, he whispered one phrase to her.

"Time to call some friends,"

Calista nodded and under the pretense of checking on the kids left the room with Scout to call in said friends.

"Don't worry," Ryu assured "They'll be discrete."

Sarutobi nodded before turning to the gathered council "Is there any other matters the council wishes to bring to my attention?" He asked aloud and received head shakes and denials "Then this meeting is dismissed, Inochi-san, Shikaku-san, Choza-san, Tsume-san, Shiori-san and Hiashi-san, please remain, there is a matter I would like to discuss with you privately."

Fugaku was still livid as he left the Council Chamber, grumbling about somehthing so he didn't hear what Sarutobi said as he stalked out of the room. When the old Hokage was sure the others were gone he turned toward the only people he could trust nowadays.

"Now, the reason I asked you all to stay is because Ryu-san here has something he wishes to tell us," Nodding his go ahead to the Mando trained Jedi, Ryu stepped forward.

"I wish to inform you, that I have an ability that allows me to do things that you people would only hear in storybooks. It's an ability members of my Order are gifted with, we call it, The Force,"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile in the Hokage's Office_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The minute the door to the office closed Calista had her comlink out and was connecting with their friends _"Sinai here," _Came the voice of Fallern Sinai, the leader of the squad that Calista and Ryu once belong to and still work with today _"That you Calista?"_

"It is, alor(Leader)," Calista confirmed "Listen, we need your help."

"_I'm listening_._" _Fallern replied curiosity in his voice.

Calista took a deep breath and began to explain everything that happened up to that point.

" *_Sigh* I swear you two can get into the most sticky of situations," _Fallern sighed out, _"In normal situations I expect to be paid for a job like this, but since it's you three, we'll do it for free,"_

Calista couldn't help but smile at that, "Thanks alor,"

"_Don't mention it, just send us the coordinates to that system and we'll be there in no time_," he said and Calista sent the coordinates for the Hysperspace Jump, _"Got it, also Teelay is here, says she and her team will give us a hand, alright."_

"Pass on our thanks," Calista said grinning wider "It puts me more at ease knowing they're coming as well, talk to you soon alor."

Calista closed the link and put away her comlink smirking all the while "I take it your friends are strong then?" Yugao asked in curiosity.

Calista nodded in confirmation "Very strong," She answered "Fallern is the leader of the team that Ryu and I were apart of, and Teelay is another Mandalorian, her team is mostly comprised of Force Adepts as well, people who can use the Force, but are not apart of the Jedi Order."

"Wow," Yugao said in awe,"so there are other Orders of Force Users out there besides the two more commonly you told us about?"

Calista put her hand on her chin in thought, "Maybe, but if Teelay and her group are an example, so there might be,"

"Did someone mention Teelay?" Ryu asked as he and Sarutobi entered the room.

"Yeah," Calista said grinning "She was with alor when I called and she decided to come and help us out as well."

Ryu nodded in understanding "Hm, she would definitely be welcome," He admitted "She's a lot better at locating other Force Sensitives than I am."

"Oh yeah, Ryu, do you know of any other groups of Force Sensitives outside of the Jedi?" Calista asked curiously.

Ryu raised an eyebrow at her question "Yeah, there are some others that I know of or heard of," He confirmed "The Witches of Dathomir are the most obvious ones, then there are the Followers of Palawa, nasty bunch, hand-to-hand fighters, while often not Dark Siders, there is no lost love between them and the Jedi."

Yuugao and Hiruzen were stunned that such groups existed.

"And if I remember somehting, Garek met that, Silva, who became a part of the group" Ryu said remembering one of his comrades, "I believe he told us she was a former Nightsister from Dathomir,"

"She's really nice and all, but sometimes she really can be... creepy." Scout commented from the couch where she was cradling Naru's head in her lap.

"Well at least she's curbed her... darker, tendencies." Calista chipped in enjoying the weirded out look from the two shinobi.

"A-ano, who exactly is this Silva you're talking about?" Yuugao questioned not liking how the two other women were describing their comrade.

Ryu decided to answer for her, "Her name is Silva Durvon. She's from a clan of Dathomir Witches known as the Nightsisters, with Force Powers equal to the Sith in strength,"

The two Shinobi gulped at that as Ryu continued,"Though for some reason she left the Clan and sometime later, met Garek Nero. He told us that Silva doesn't want to talk about her past, since it brings nothing but bad memories," he finished and the Shinobi were pale in the face.

"And one thing that pisses her off more, it's child abusers," Calista put in before blinking and looking over to Ryu "She's going to go ballistic here isn't she?"

Ryu blinked and sighed "We'll tell her it's the one eyed bastards fault," he said dismissively "And from what you been telling Ba'buir it pretty much is."

Scout sighed as she knew when children are being abused, Silva's wrath is bigger than a Great Krayt Dragon's in mating season, she turned to look at the Shinobi, and by seeing the looks on their faces, they know a bunch of people are gonna end in body bags.

"Might wanna call morgue and tell them to get ready Gramps, because they are about to get overwhelmed, big time," Scout said in a exasperated tone, as she almost felt sorry for the idoits of this village_. Almost_.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Four Days Later_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Ryu sat in a meditative position on the Forest floor a couple of kilometers outside of Konoha where the Tal Verda was parked waiting for Fallern and Teelay's ships to arrive, Scout was beside Ryu meditating as well while Calista paced around impatiently keeping a close eye on Naru and Yorudan as they inspected the Tal Verda with a reverent awe. All around the perimeter were several ANBU guards who were assigned to protect Naru after a ROOT attempted kidnapping that resulted in two crushed windpipes, one snapped neck and two slit arteries.

"Firefek!" Calista cursed in Mando'a, as her patience reached an end, "Where are they?"

"Easy Callie, they're in the system, they're just making the final approach to the planet," Ryu assured, his eyes remaining closed "They'll be here in a few minutes," He suddenly tilted his head slightly and a yelp was heard as Yorudan was suddenly pushed back from the ship "I told not to play with the weapons Yorudan." Ryu admonished.

"But Nii-san there so _cool_!" Yorudan exclaimed making Naru, Scout and Calista giggle while Ryu's lip twitched "C'mon I just want to try them out!"

"No," Ryu said with finality and slight irritation, "I don't want anything like craters, scorch marks, or burning trees here, and you setting the villagers into a panic,"

Yoruda crossed his arms and pouted as he sat on the ground, "You're no fun," he muttered and Ryu eye twitched, and the girls just laughed at his situation.

"You know, the more time I spend with you Yorudan, the more you remind me of your Mother _and _Father." Calista commented with a smile. Ryu and Calista told Yorudan who his Parents were the day after they first met, and to say Yorudan was shocked beyond belief was a serious understatement. None of them knew a Human Being's eyes could grow so wide like his did when they told him, and he immediately started bombarding them with questions about his parents, like what were they like, What they did, and many more questions.

"Really?" Yorudan asked as Calista nodded. "Yes." She said. "Your Father was about as obsessed with new weapons, and technology he would get as hyper as you are right now. He also had a thing for Tech from the older times, witch is why he got a Dynamic-class freighter."

"A what?" Yorudan asked, tilting his head to the side.

"It's an old starship that's been outdated for almost thousands years." Ryu answered. "But Your Mother and Father managed to find one, and refitted it to the point it could easily outperform any ship I've seen so far."

"They had their own ship?" Yorudan asked, his eyes wide once again. "One that flew?"

"Yes, but what is it with you and flying kid?" Ryu asked.

"Yorudan-Kun's one dream is to fly, and go where no one has gone before." Naru said, "Sometimes, we would spend most of our time just staring up at the sky, imagining what it would be like up there."

"And wondering if there really were people living up there in space." Yorudan added as he looked up at the skies. "I guess I can stop wondering now…,"

A muffled noise caused everyone to look up into the sky as a pair of ships descended to their position, one was a modified black YT-1200 with a gunmetal gray trim while the second was a modified red and gold Muurian Transport ship "There they are." Ryu said getting to his feet "C'mon you two, time to meet some friends."

"Whoa," Naru breathed in excitement "What kind of ships are those?"

Ryu smiled encouragingly at the young girl "The black one is a YT-1200, while the red one is Muurian Transport ship," He explained pointing them out "Can you tell me their makers?"

Naru frowned as she tried to recall the information she had gathered about the ships in the Tal Verda's databanks "I know that the YT-1200 is the same as your ship, um Corellian Engineering Cooperation? And the Muurian is easy Muurian Interstellar!"

"That's very good Naru. You definitely have a good head on your shoulders," Ryu complimented making the young girl blush and causing the other two women to giggle and Yorudan to laugh.

The two ships landed next to each and after powering their engines, the boarding ramps opened and the occupants came out.

Out of the YT-1200 came a trio of females, the one in the lead was a beautiful Near-Human female standing at about 1.8 meters with slightly pointed ear with her strawberry blond hair in a braided pony tail that fell to her shoulders and had caramel colored eyes, she was wearing form fitting green, tan trimmed Mandalorian shock trooper armor with a blaster pistol on her left hip and a wooden lightsaber hilt on her left and a pair of vibro-blades holstered in her boots.

The one on her left was a Zeltros with red skin, blue shoulder length hair and blue eyes with a yellow circle around the iris wearing yellow, violet trimmed, formfitting Mandalorian shock trooper armor and scarf around her neck with a blaster rifle strapped to her back, two holdout blasters strapped to her legs and a lightsaber on her hip.

The last one was another female, an Echani, with white, almost shoulder length, hair and silver eyes wearing the same kind of Shock Trooper armor as the other only colored white with sky blue trimming and a black headscarf wrapped around her head, on her hips were two different types of blasters, a rifle and a pistol, and a lightsaber.

Ryu recognized the lead female immediatley.

"Hello Teelay, it's good to see you here," Ryu greeted as he bowed slightly, while Teelay offered a friendly smile.

"And you as well Ryu, when we recieved that transmission from Calista, I knew I had to come here," Teelay replied with a short bow of her own.

"What, no hello for us?" asked a voice that Ryu recognized.

"Ah shut up ya old coot!" Ryu shot back to Sinai Fallern, a man with short salt and pepper colored hair and gray eyes wearing black, silver trimmed, Mandalorian armor and carrying a blaster rifle with obvious modifications to it "I'd rather talk to the beautiful ones over the ugly old man!"

"A shut it Ge'verd (Almost Warrior)" Fallern countered back making the group behind him chuckle in amusement.

"How have ya been kid?" Asked Valane Trikos, a giant of a man wearing black, red trimmed, mandalorian armor with uncovered biceps and carrying what looked to be a miniaturized artillary piece.

"Just fine Valane, and I see you're stil carrying that cannon around?" he asked pointing to his Heavy Repeating Blaster Rifle.

"Hey! Don't make fun of my baby!" Valane shouted only to be smacked upside the head.

"_Your _baby?" Alita Riza, a woman with black shoulder length hair and onyx colored eyes wearing formfitting black armor with gold trim and brown cloak thrown over her left shoulder partially covering a jet pack and carrying a blaster pistol, two vibro-blades strapped to her lower back and two satchels full of shape charges, shouted at her lover in frustration "Do you see what I have to deal with Calista? Honestly this guy is so dense!"

Krista Raez, a woman with brown shoulder length hair and viridian eyes wearing a form fitting sky blue armor with lime green trimming and carrying a blaster rifle with a concussion grenade launcher attached along with a blaster pistol and two vibro-blades attached to her thighs, laughed merrily at her friends plight while her lover merely shook his head, a young man named Valken Tier who was wearing tan armor with a brown trim with his helmet that he was currently carrying having a small antenna coming out of it, he was also carrying a modified Tusken blaster rifle with a longer than normal scope and a scoped blaster pistol.

"Oh cut him some slack Alita," said a voice and evryone turned to three more people dressed in Mandalorian Armor.

One was a male who was wearing Gunmetal grey with white trim Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor, with a red sash around his waist, a white kama skirt, and a white shoulder cloak draped over his right shoulder. He was carrying was looked like a sleek and elegant blaster pistol, and a vibro-sword on his left hip. And if one looked closely at his vambraces, they could barely see a blade hidden inside. He had black neck length hair, and gunmetal grey eyes.

One of the other two with him was a beautiful looking woman, as she was dressed in her form fitting red with yellow trim Mandalorian armor, with red robe that hugged her frame. She had pale skin, shoulder blade length chocolate brown hair, and her eyes were yellow with a black rim. She was carrying what looks like a Katana, and the same kind of blaster as the first man, who's arm she's clining onto rather affectionately.

The other male, who looked the same age as Scout was wearing Mandalorian armor colored black with a brown trim and also had what looked a brown sleeveless shirt over the armored vest. He had green eyes, and gunmetal grey hair, which made Naru curious. He was carrying a blaster sniper rifle on his back, and a heavy blaster pistol was holstered on his right hip. When he saw Scout, he blushed and looked making the woman smirk.

"Hey Chim, how's us going?" Scout asked the blushing boy leaning over making him blush even more.

"W-well I suppose." Chim stuttered out making everyone snigger.

"Garek, Silva" Ryu greeted the two "I hope you two have been well."

"We have Ryu," Garek confirmed "We actually just got back from a vacation when you called alor."

"Oops! Sorry about that!" Ryu said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it," Silva told him in a cheerful mood, but her face turned into a menacing scowl, which scared the ANBU as they backed, "Now...where are these cockbites so I can test my lightning on them?"

Ryu's own smile dropped as he gestured for everyone to gather around "Right, to business then," He announced "Our job is the eradication of the illegal organization known as ROOT based within Konoha, I have managed to get the general area of at least one of their bases but nowhere definite yet, Teelay, that's where you come in, you are far better at picking up precise locations than I."

Teelay nodded in understanding as Ryu continued on "We will be comprised to three groups, the first group will comprise of Fallern, Valane, Alita, Chim and Scout, your job is aiding the local law, ANBU, in clearing out the main enemies we encounter and setting up the explosive charges to blow up the base." He explained "The second team will be comprised of Garek, Krista, Valken, Carradine and Aalina, your job is rescuing and protecting any prisoners found within the base."

"So that leaves me, you and Silva for what?" Teelay asked curiously.

"Eliminating the head of ROOT, suspected of being a man named Danzo." He said holding out a picture of Danzo.

"Just by looking at him, I can already tell I don't like him." Fallern said, and Ryu nodded.

"What's with all of the bandages?" Valane asked, scratching his chin. "Sarutobi, the leader of the village, says He says it's to cover up scars he received when he was younger." Ryu said. "But I don't think that's the case. He's hiding something under those things, and I doubt its just scars."

"What about me?" Calista asked, and Ryu smirked a bit.

"You, _cyar'ika,_" he said. "Have the most important mission of all." He then walked behind Yorudan and Naru, placing a hand on their shoulders. "You, are babysitting." He said. "Even with these ANBU guards, I'd like to have someone I can trust watching over these two, and that's you…plus I need to be sure Yorudan doesn't try to mess around with the _Tal Verde_'s weapons while I'm gone."

"Kuso!" Yorudan shouted as he kicked some dirt in frustration. "I just wanna shoot a few trees is all Nii-san!"

"And I don't want you starting a Forest fire, _Adiik!_(Kid)." Ryu said. "But…if your good, I promise you that you can have some Target Practice in the nearby asteroid field when we leave!"

Once again, Yorudan's eyes defied the laws of physics, and grew as wide as saucer plates as he grinned. "YOU'RE THE BEST RYU NII-SAN!" He shouted as he hugged his older-brother figure.

"Are these the kids Calista Mention Ryu?" Fallern asked, stepping forward towards the two, eyeing Yorudan for a moment getting an odd feeling of familiarity from him.

"Ah, yes they are." Ryu said. "Everyone, Meet Naru Uzumaki, and Yorudan Takeo." The second after he said Yorudan's surname, most of the other's drew their attention towards the said eight year old, with wide eyes, and Yorudan beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable under their gazes.

"You mean he's…" Silva said, almost in a whisper.

"Yup, he's Aren and Sutura's son." Ryu said.

"Shit, you have _got_ to be kidding me," Valane said squatting down in front of the kid "But you can definitely see the resemblance."

Teelay snorted "And from the sound of it he has Aren's love for weapons." She added with a smirk.

Fallern just shook his head "Great just what I need," he grumbled good naturedly "More young upstarts."

"I can defintely tell he'll inherit Aren's good looks. And I definitley can tell he's infatuated with little missy here" Carradine chipred, causing Aalina to groan, and the two kids to blush.

"Carradine, please, you're not on Zeltron anymore. And one thing you're _WAY _older than him, and Two, they're too young to know that," Aalina admonished, causing the Zeltros to pout a little.

"Oh come on! I was just having fun!" She whined, but then peked as a thought came to her, "I should introduce them to Arnalla!"

When she said that the others' eyes widened in horror, and caused Teelay and Aalina to groan in exasperation. Calista asked the question her fellow Mandalorians were afraid to ask.

"Y-you brought that furball here?" she yelled out causing the two children and ANBU wondering what she meant by that.

"Of course!" Carradine said enthusiastically "I take her everywhere."

The Zeltron let out a sharp whistle and in short order a large black furred feline creature stalked down the ramp to Teelay's ship and growled at the gathered group.

The ANBU in the trees and the two children's eyes widened at they saw. The creature had four eyes, a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, and a rat like tail which split at the end looking like fingers.

"Say hello to Arnalla! My pride and joy!" Carradine chirped and if anyone was watching, they would've saw the Feline stick out it's chest in pride.

"Uuuhh, Ryu nii-san, what in the name of Kami is that?" Naru said in wonder and a little fear.

"A Nexu," Ryu answered nonchalantly "That one is a particularly rare breed known as the Stealth Nexu."

"Umm, is it... tame?" Yorudan asked eying the feline nervously.

Carradine shrugged "Not really." She said "But she won't attack out right."

Ryu chuckled "She's is a Bad Kitty." He said grinning widely.

Arnalla glared at Ryu as it growled, but before she could think of attacking the Jedi, it caught sight of Yorudan and Naru. Casually, it walked over to the two, and began sniffing them, when it stopped the Black Nexu then began rubbing against them like a cat does after not seeing it's owner for awhile. Carradine was floored by this since this is rare as Arnalla never accepted a stranger so quickly before.

"Odd, I've never seen her warm up to strangers so fast," she said in astonishment.

Before anyone could say anything, Arnalla perked up, and looked toward the forest. Everyone looked to where she was looking and there standing by a tree, was a deer.

The deer froze at the sight of the Nexu and shuffled nervously as they stared at each other, Arnalla suddenly bounded forward chasing after the deer that darted off at high speeds.

"That was odd," Yugao commented landing next to Ryu "The deer normally stay out near the Nara Clan's Preserve, on the other side of Konoha."

Not a minute after she said that a Blood curdling scream was heard, and then Arna came back with what looked like a person in her mouth as she dragged it across the clearing.

She dropped the body and then placed her paw on the individual's back and everyone, showing he was still alive.

Ryu raised an eyebrow "Sometimes I wonder just how smart that cat is," He muttered kneeling down in front of the man and lifted his head up by his hair "You recognize him Yugao?"

Yugao shook her head "No, I don't." She denied "But how did he escape our noticed, we should have been able to notice a Henge at the very least."

"Scout, Chim, take the kids onto the Tal Verda," Ryu ordered lifting the man up by the back of his collar "Silva, please come with me."

The two went into the forest, leaving the rest of the group, as Chim and Scout took Naru and Yorudan onto the ship.

"I wonder what those two will do to him?," Yuugao wondered as Fallern answered her.

"Most likely they'll interrogate him in their own unique fashion," Fallern commented.

"He may not seem like it, but Ryu is extremely gifted at the 'Mind Delve'," Teelay commented "It's a obscure branch of the Force that allows the user to enter the recipients mind. From there he can search memories, take control of the body or even help in the progress of healing mental scars."

"Silva inflict the physical pain and that causes them to focus more on the pain and their natural barriers are lowered," Aalina continued "Then Ryu enters their mind and finds the info he wants."

"Whoa." Yuugao muttered. "Anko, Ibiki and Inochi could learn a thing or two from them...they run our Torture & Interogation Division here in Konoha."

"Well, maybe we could meet them sometime?" Teelay said, with a grin. "They sound like my kind of people."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With Ryu and Silva_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Ryu roughly sat the ROOT against the tree, then kneeled down to his eye level.

"Okay _shabuir (_strong insult, jerk), we're gonna ask you some questions, and if you give us a wrong answer, things would suck for you," Ryu said in a serious tone, "My first question: Who is your target?"

The ROOT agent spat on Ryu's face hitting his cheek "I'll never talk." The shinobi said with conviction.

The expression on Ryu's face never changed as he wiped off the spittle from his face and stood up "We'll start at the 5th level this time Silva," He announced getting a slightly surprised look from the former Nightsister "These _Chakaare_ (Bastards) have me pissed."

Silva nodded "One last chance boyo," She advised "Once he starts he won't stop until you shatter."

"I'll never talk." The shinobi repeated.

Silva sighed "Alright then, don't blame us if you lose your mind, Ryu isn't that gentle when he starts at level 5." She stated as she raised a hand with lightning crackling around it and smiled "Although I hope you scream, I love screamers."

On the outside the ROOT kept a calm, stoic face. But inside, he knew he was screwed as he watched Silva aim her hand at him.

"This will hurt...a lot!" she said as she shot her Force Lightning at the Root.

To give the man credit he held out for all of ten seconds before a pained screamed tore through his lips echoing through the trees of the forest.

"I see you still use Lightning with the intent to harm huh?" Ryu commented idly ignoring their prisoners pained screams.

"Of course, that's what it's meant for, destroying the enemy while causing pain." Silva shot back slightly irritated "You use the technique yet you don't know this?"

Ryu smiled softly "It's not the only way to use it," He said as white sparks danced between his fingers "Haven't you ever wondered why mine is a different color than regular Lightning, it's because of the intent behind it, mine is meant to protect."

Silva snorted "Save your philosophy for the _Jetii_ because I don't care." She scolded before turning back to her prisoner who had gone hoarse from screaming "Looks like he's ready to begin."

Ryu knelt down again and lifted the ROOT's head by his hair.

"Read to talk, _Chakaare?_," Ryu demanded, and the ROOT just gave him a defiant stare, which caused Ryu to scowl and turned to look back at Silva and nodded. Silva grinned, knowing she was gonna fun with this one, as she charged up her Lightning again.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_On board the Tal Verde_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Naru and Yorudan were eating _Uj (1) _cake that Calista recently made, and they liked it, not as good as Ramen, but it was a close second.

Scout giggled as she watched them eat "Master is always eating these," She remarked "Him and Master Yoda are always getting into fights over the last ones."

Chim snorted "Who would've thought that such a small thing could become a Jedi Master!" He exclaimed "I mean he's so small!"

Scout laughed deeply "Yet he can kick my Master's ass like Master is the Padawan all over again!" She pointed out "Master may seem, and he is, extremely powerful he's only like the seventh most powerful Jedi in the order right now."

"Really? That's Impressive!," Chim said, while Scout nodded.

"It's true," Scout clarified, "But not they're not as good as Master Fay, and she doesn't even use a lightsaber!"

"That name sounds familiar, where have I head it before?" Chim asked in confusion his forehead creasing in thought.

"Master Fay was the one who trained Teelay in the Force arts," Scout informed "Apparently she was a real task master, although she has never taken a Padawan before."

"Hey Nee-chan!" Naru shouted getting the two teens attention "What's it like out there? Among the stars?"

Scout smiled as she faced the two younglings.

"Well, Naru-chan, I'll tell you one thing, when you're traveling from planet to planet, it's nice to get away from a crowd. But you can real bored in a couple days," she said truthfully.

"What a way to tell a little girl about the galaxy Scout," Said Calista as she came into the galley. It was then that Yorudan decided to ask something that was on his mind.

"Calista-Nee, can I ask you something?" Yorudan asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Calista said. "As long as it doesn't invlove the Tal Verda's weapons."

"No, it's about my Parents." Yorudan said, gaining Calista's full attention. "You and Ryu-Nii said they had their own ship, that Dynamic-class thing?"

"Yes, what about it?" Calista asked.

"Well, if they had their own ship, they would have had to use it to get here right?" Yorudan asked, and Calista nodded. "Well, if that's the case, wouldn't they have it somewhere around Konoha or something?"

Calista blinked and she thought about it. "Hmm...Ya, I guess they would." she said. "Why are you asking?"

"Well...I was thinking..." Yorudan said. "That while Ryu-Nii and the others are on that mission, if You, me and Naru-Chan could try and find it. Is that ok?"

"Hmm," Calista hummed in thought as she looked over the two "I suppose we could change the parameters of the scanners to scan for anything of our level of technology, so it shouldn't be _that_ hard."

Yorudan immediatley perked at that and Calista swore the grin he gave pratically split his face.

"YATTA!," was what she heard as she was hug-tackled by the excited youth.

Naru gave a happy, but somewhat sad smile as she saw how excited and happy Yorudan was, seeing he was going to learn much about his parents. All her short life she wondered who her parents were, wheteher or not they loved her or what the matrons at the orphanage said about them hating and abandoning her, the latter hurting her like a kunai knife to the heart.

As if she could read Naru's mind Calista told Yorudan to go get a snack for them to eat adding in a stern warning not to touch any of the weapons before sitting down and patting the seat next to her for Naru to sit on "What's wrong Naru-chan?" She asked in concern hugging the girl.

"I... I... why is it Yorudan-kun is able to learn about his parents, but I don't even know if mine loved me!" Naru sobbed out clinging to Calista tightly.

The Mandalorian woman understood what she meant, as she comforted the young Jinchuriki, knowing from what Sarutobi told them, he kept Naru's heritage a secret from the village and her as a way to protect from her father's enemies from outside the village. He also wanted to keep Naru's status as a Jinchuriki hidden until the time was right, but, unfortunately, one of his Jonin body guards that was with him that night shot his mouth off, and the village found out her Jinchuriki status. He told the villagers that the Yondaime, Naru's father, wanted her to be seen as a hero. Sadly ironic though, that they praised the father, but ostracized the daughter for something that wasn't her fault to begin with.

Calista smiled sadly at the young Jinchuriki as she held her comfortingly "I tell ya what Naru-chan," Calista said getting the girls attention "How about once we're finished finding the ship that Yoru-kun's parents came in, we investigate about your parents, does that sound good?"

Naru nodded mutely into Calista's shirt letting out a couple of sobs as she calmed down slightly just as Yorudan came back in with a plate full of snacks.

"Naru-chan? What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked in concern, and Calista looked at him and smiled, knowing Yorudan was concerned for the strawberry blonde girl.

"It's okay Yorudan-kun," she assured him, not realising she was using the suffix for him and Naru, "Everything is just find,"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With Ryu and Silva_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Ryu's eyes were closed in concentration, as he had his hand on the ROOT's head as he used the Force Mind Delve to see into the agents memories.

For each person, the mind delve was different, some saw it a holomovie, others as pictures. For Ryu he experienced it from the actual perspective of the person themselves leading to a double edged sword in feeling everything they feel.

"Got it," Ryu announced as he cut the link with a shuddering breath falling to a knee "The main base and several minor bases as well as a general rough number on troops and prisoners."

"Are you all right Ryu?" Silva asked as Ryu as he stood back up "You seemed like you were in pain."

Ryu nodded closing his eyes "Let's just say that I actually have even more reason to hate Danzo," Ryu declared as he walked away "I'm not even going to hesitate."

Silva knew, when he said that, bad things were about to happen. And what she meant by bad. It was for those who crossed Ryu the wrong way

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Author's Postword: And Cut! I hope you all enjoyed this, because this is only the prologue to my first Star Wars/Naruto fic. The next update will be out shortly, until then, May the Force be with you..._**


	2. The Mandalorians Strike & Family Reunion

**_Author's Note: I'm back! With another chapter to Mandalorian Fox! I hope the Prologue chapter was to your liking. Well, not much to say here, except to give thanks to my co-authors: DragonKnightRyu and 117Jorn. Without them, this project wouldn't have gotten off the ground, so most thanks go to them! Now, onto the next chapter!_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_The Mandalorians Strike_**

**_Family Reunion_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Hokage's Office, Konoha,_**

**_Planet Rikuduo, Ibonis System_**

**_35 BBY_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The Elderly Hokage was not happy. Why? Because of what Ryu just told him about the ROOT he captured and interrogated, and then Force Mind Delved to see what he knew, and found out and then having the ROOT operative given to Ibiki and Anko to have their fun. Needless to say the old man was pissed off beyond imagining.

"Ryu, will you be able to pull this mission off?" Sarutobi asked as the two looked out the window of the Hokage's Office over the village "And what do you think is the projected casualty rate?"

Ryu frowned as he looked over at the aged leader "I can pull the mission off, no doubt on that," He said with conviction "Although, I expect a probable of 35% casualties for our side."

Sarutobi nodded "I'm adding some more people to the mission," He said "The Clan Heads that were at the meeting expressed their wish to join in the raid, and I myself wish to join in the effort to eliminate Danzo once and for all."

Ryu nodded as he how personal this was for the old Kage.

"I understand Lord Hokage," the Jedi acknowledged. The Sandaime sighed, he decided that after the raid, he was going to tell the village everything about who Naru really is, and why it was kept a secret from them, but, he knew she wouldn't be safe. Then he remembered what he heard from Ryu, concerning another individual, he considered as family.

"Tell me, are you sure that _she's _down there? After all this time?" he asked the young Jedi, and Ryu nodded.

"The agent saw her from herself," He confirmed "And her Danzo refer to her by name so it is very certain that she is down there."

"And I understand it that Naru-chan has been asking about her parents lately?" Sarutobi asked looking over at Ryu with a sorrowful look.

"I'd recommend telling her Lord Hokage," Ryu advised "She's a smarted lass then she looks, she'll know to keep it a secret, that and she won't even be here."

"True," Sarutobi said. "And again, I thank you for doing something I never could do until now."

"You always could have, Ba'buir." Ryu said. "You just needed to reawaken that 'Will of Fire' of yours. Must say, me and most of the others actually have taken a liking to that little tradition of yours. Fit's a True Mandalorian's purpose perfectly." The Hokage chuckled a bit at that.

"Glad your taking a liking to it." he said before there was a knocking at the door. "But I think it's time you met the top Jonin who will be participating in the attack. Come in."

With that word, several induviduals then walked into the office. First, was a figure who reminded Ryu of the elderly Hokage, meaning they were probobly related somehow, and wore the standard Jonin attire and had short black hair and brown eyes, and held a Cigarette in his mouth.

The second was a female with long and black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and odd scarlet red eyes similar to Yorudans, only his was darker while her's had a second 'ring' in her eyes. Her outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha Haiate on her forehead, and regular shinobi sandals.

The third who entered caused Ryu to blink in disbelief. This third figure was a Tall induvidual, with thick eyebrows, Black bowl cut hair, a dark green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers and a Flack Jacket. His Hai-ate was on a red cloth around his waste like a belt. _'What in the name of the force is he wearing?' _Ryu thought to himself.

"We arrived as requested, Hokage-sama." the woman of the group said, as she and the others bowed in respect. "But...Kakashi and Rin have yet to show up...again."

Sarutobi sighed in irritation "Neko, please go collect the two." He ordered "If they don't get here within the next ten minutes they'll be tasked with Academy Duty."

While no one could see her Ryu felt her leave the room immediately "Right, as we wait for him allow me to introduce Ryu Hisanaga," Sarutobi continued gesturing to the Jedi who gave a bow in greeting "It was thanks to his assistance that we managed to find several of Danzo's bases."

The Jonin looked at Ryu with new respect hearing that, as Ryu smirked "Nice to meet all of you." Ryu said politely "I'll be acting as the liaison between our two groups and the leader of the team responsible for killing Danzo."

The three Jonin nodded at that, but before they could continue, Yuugao returned, and then the two mentioned Jonin entering via shunshin. The male jonin, who Ryu could guess was Kakashi, was a tall man with gravity defying silver hair, wearing the standard Jonin Uniform with the green flak vest, and wearing a half mask which covered the lower portion of his face, and his Hitai-ate was tilted to one side covering his left eye, with the right eye visible.

The women who he could tell was Rin, was a young woman with shoulder length brown, brown eyes, and had two purple facial markings on her cheeks. She was also wearing a Jonin vest, but instead of the uniform, she was wearing a dark purple form fitting t-shirt, mid-thigh length biker skin-tight shorts, and what appears to be a tan-colored skirt that is split at the sides.

"Eehhh, sorry we're late. We got lost on the-," Began Kakashi, but Rin gave him an elbow to shut him up.

"We have no excuse Hokage-sama, except, there are just some things we can't get over," She said with a solemn look.

Sarutobi sighed but nodded to them "Right, this here is Ryu Hisanaga," He said to the two "Ryu, these Jonins are Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nishimura, Kurenai Yuuhi, Might Gai and Asuma Sarutobi, they will all be joining the attack squad, Kakashi and Asuma are both Ninjutsu experts while Gai is a Taijutsu Master, Kurinai is a Genjutsu specialist and Rin is a medical specialist."

Ryu nodded "Right, Fallern, Valane, Alita, Chim and Scout are the ones you will be working with from my team," He explained "They are varied with Fallern being the squad leader, I hope you can get along with them."

The Jonin all nodded with Asuma adding his own piece.

"Don't worry we will, as long as they get along with us," Asuma joked which earned him a smack to the head from Kurenai, and a reprimanding look from his father.

"Asuma," Hiruzen said in a warning tone, while Ryu just chuckled.

"I've a feeling we're gonna get along just fine," Ryu said as he continued the breifing,"We have managed to pinpoint the main base's location along with the location of several other minor bases that will be handled by the ANBU, the main base is located 19 kilometers outside of the village with the entrance being disguised as a tree stump, the base itself is a maze but I have managed to map out a good portion of the base which you will receive at the end of the briefing, each team will be accompanied by three ANBU squads, your team is charged with eliminating any ROOT that does not surrender, prepping the explosive charges and recovering any documents you come across, the more the better."

The Jonin nodded in understanding since Intel was very important, if you want to use it as evidence or defeat your enemies.

"Any questions?" Ryu asked the assembled group and Rin was the first as she raised her hand and Ryu nodded toward her giving her permission to speak.

"I just wanted to ask, what about the children, Naru and Yorudan?" She asked her concern evident on her face.

"They are under the care of my wife and a squad of ANBU," Ryu explained "She will have them in our ship the Tal Verda and away from Konoha searching for the ship that Yorudan's parents arrived in."

Rin let out a small sigh of relief and nodded in acceptance.

"If there is nothing else please report to area 113 and begin mission preparations." The Hokage ordered "If you have need for any supplies the ANBU will provide them."

The Jonin nodded and vanished in a swirl of leaves leaving Ryu, Yugao and the Hokage alone in the room "I best be off and get ready myself," Ryu said "My weapons need some fine tuning."

"Understood, Ryu," the Sarutobi said, and before Ryu left the office, he decided to ask him something.

"By the way. Any reason why those two are like this?" he asked the old Hokage who gave a solemn sigh.

"Their Sensei was Naru-chan's father, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze" Hiruzen said and Ryu nodded gestured him to continue, "And also, during the last war, they were on a mission in Kusa, along with their teammate, Obito Uchiha, to destroy a bridge Iwa has been using to ferry supplies. Minato went to help our forces at the frontlines while Kakashi was in charge of destroying the bridge. The mission started off bad as Rin was captured by Iwa-nin so that they could find out what Konoha's mission was. Luckily Kakashi and Obito manage to rescue her, but then one of the Iwa-nin caused a cave-in," the old man didn't want to continue, but Ryu understood.

"Obito didn't make it, did he?" the Mand Jetii said and Hiruzen nodded his head in the affirmative, "I see, thank you for explaining that to me."

With that Ryu turned and left with a pensive look on his face.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Mission Staging area**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Scout sighed as she looked over her weapons and the full set of Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor she was prepping, the armor was a deep indigo in color with dark green trimming while she war armed with a sniper rifle, two blaster pistol and several types of grenades and her lightsaber.

"All set Scout?" Ryu asked surprising the girl who didn't hear him approach, turning around she saw her teach clad in dark green, black trimmed armor, but unlike usual with his saber gauntlets he instead had regular ones on and a pair of lightsaber hilts on his waist and two more attached to his lower legs.

"Master?" She questioned "Your going in without your regular gauntlets?"

Ryu nodded "Yes, I'm taking this as if we were going after a Sith Lord," He explained "I will make sure Danzo pays for his crimes."

Scout nodded, and then realized somehting.

"Master, what about the Civilian Council, the Hokage's so-called Advisors, and that bastard Fugaku Uchiha? I mean, I met his wife once when I was exploring the village, she and the other female members of the clan are alright. But it's the male half that gets on my nerves with the exception of her Eldest son Itachi," Scout explained, and Ryu thought it over for a minute.

"My Guess is that things will get rather hectic when Danzo goes down." Ryu speculated. "Fugaku, the 'Advisors' and the civilian council seem to be in leauge with Danzo, so taking him down for good may change the ballance of power in the Village. The Civilan's and the Advisors may be lost without him for a while, but I gamble that Fugaku may try to take command of things. Personally, I wouldn't mind taking him down along with Danzo if we could, but he's almost untouchable with him being the Clan Leader, and he's done nothing _Officially_ to get him Executed, or such. But we still should have the Hokage too keep an eye on that Teme."

"Teme?" Scout asked.

"It mean's Bastard in this Planet's Language." Ryu said, smiling sheepishly. "Me and Cast are actually getting into the swing of things with talking with these people. I bet in a few Month''s, It'll be like a second language to us...besides Mando'a of course."

Scout giggled at that, "With you Master, you always make the impossible, possible,"

Ryu laughed at that knowing it was true.

"So what are you going to tell the Council, not to mention the Senate, when we make our report?" Scout asked.

"We'll tell the council the entire truth," He answered "I know that they would back me with this, as for the Senate, we'll modify the report a bit telling them that we landed on a primitive planet and aided some locals in stabilizing their home in exchange for materials, the planet will be protected as they have yet to reach space exploration stage in technology, we'll also keep their other abilities quiet, to many power mongers to allow them to know about them."

Scout nodded in understanding "Right, do you think the council will allow you to train Naru and Yorudan?" She asked looking up at her teacher.

Ryu shrugged "No clue," He admitted "If the council won't allow me to train them at the Temple then I'll just train them at Concord Dawn or on Mandalore."

Scout accepted, but then thought about something.

"And what about the other habitual planet we saw?" she asked and Ryu looked at her with a curious look, "If you happed to remember Master, there's another habitual planet here in this system,"

"Hmm, yes, I forgot about it, did you scan it before we landed here?" he asked his Padawan and she nodded.

"Yes, there were no readings of cities or technology, but there were plenty of lifeform readings. I scanned it's ecosytem as well," she told her on what she saw of the other planet.

"And?" Ryu gestured for to continue.

"It's ecosystem matches that of Naboo, and Galidraan. Forests and snow-capped moutains in the Northern Hemisphere, while grassy plains and swamps are in the southern hemisphere with dozens of large lakes spread all around," Scout informed "So it is definitely habitable, what will we do about that planet."

"Hmm, not sure" Ryu admitted "We'll inform the council and ask for their opinion, although I will put forth the suggestion of setting up a Jedi ran observational post there, never hurts to be prepared."

"Prepared for what?" Scout asked in confusion "Master if you don't mind me saying but you sound like you are trying to create hiding places for the Jedi."

Ryu's face took a serious look which made Scout even more curious.

"I don't know why either Scout, but something tells me sooner or later, something bad is going to happen, and I want to make sure we're ready," he said and then began heading over to the rest of the group, before turning around.

"Also, you might wanna scan the rest of this system, their might be other planets that can prove beneficial, as long as greedy organizations like the Trade Federation are kept in the dark about it," he finished and then continued on.

Scout sighed as she turned back to her gear "My master," She muttered "The paranoid one."

"Is everything ready on your end?" Ryu asked the group of Jonin who were checking their equipment.

"Yeah, we're armed and ready," Kakashi confirmed with a nod "How about your end?"

"We're all ready to go," Ryu answered "Also I have a list of names of prisoners that Danzo has taken, Sarutobi said you guys would want to see it."

He handed them and the Shinobi read the names, but one name caught them the most, and it made two shinobi gasp in shock and turn to Ryu for confirmation and he nodded. Kakashi was seeing red as he gritted his teeth behind his mask.

"So..._He was _the one behind her disappearance," He growled out, with Rin beside him shaking in rage.

"He is," Ryu confirmed "But you need to calm down, if you allow your anger to control you you will end up causing more harm then good."

Kakashi took a slow, deep, breath and exhaled slowly calmly himself from his murderous rage "You're right," He agreed "I cannot allow sensei's wife to be harmed because I was angry."

Rin nodded in agreement resting a gentle hand on Kakashi's shoulder that he grabbed and squeezed "Do you know her condition?" Rin asked in concern.

"She is in a coma ," Ryu answered "Danzo has tried everything to get her to awaken, but nothing has worked, although my group prbabaly can get her awake, although she will need lengthy therapy sessions in a Bacta Tank to fully recover."

They nodded at and immediatley went to get into position.

Unkown to them, Yuugao, who was hidden in the trees, thanks to her training was livid that her sensei was being held by that warhawk , who is hoping to use her as a weapon. But like Ryu said to Kakashi, she calmed herself not wanting her anger to cloud her judgment.

_'Just you wait sensei,' _She thought with determination '_We'll get you out and back with Naru-chan._'

Looking down she saw that Ryu had yet to move from his spot and was muttering to himself about something "Is there something wrong Ryu?" Yugao asked landing beside him.

Ryu merely flicked his eyes towards her in response to her appearance "No, just making sure that everything is ready," He answered before sighing and palming his eyes "God sometimes I hate being a leader, especially when you know at least a third of your force will not be returning home."

"I know how you feel." Kakashi said grimy. "But...I suppose we just have to hope we take down more of them than they can i guess!" He said, while eye-smiling with his one visable eye.

'_How the hell can the people here do that?_' Ryu and Scout thought before shaking it off. "Alright then everyone." Ryu said as he drew his two lightsabers. "We begin the Operation in a few minutes. Good luck..." he then activated his lightsabers, his left a silver color, while his right was a pale green. "And may the Force be with you."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With Calista, Yorudan, and Naru**_

_**Onboard the Tal Verda  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Naru, Yorudan and Calista were all in the cockpit of the _Tal Verda_ and they flew down low with Calista on the controls, Yorudan in the Co-Pilot seat, and Naru sitting near the sensors. They made a few quick modifications to the sensors, and they now were set to look for technology that 'Diddn't belong' as Calista put it, in search for Yorudan's Parents ship, as Calista confirmed was named: the_ Hettyc Naast_ (Burning Destroyer). As they searched, Calista helped Yorudan get a feel on Starships by pointing out certine features and systems, and even gave the controls to him for a few minutes of 'Free Flying' (of course she locked down the weapons, mutch to his dismay).

"So, what am I looking for on this thing?" Naru asked from her spot on the sensors. "Anything that looks out of the ordinary." Calista answered. "Something that sticks out from the enviroment. I rigged it so the sensors will show annomalies as red dots, so it shouldn't be that hard."

Naru nodded in understanding as she concentrated on the screen in front of her looking for the anomalies.

"Umm, Nee-chan?" Yorudan said hesitantly "What where they like? My parents?"

Calista looked over at the boy and smiled softly at him "They were some of the kindest people I have ever met," She answered "I had met them shortly after my family was killed by a group of Kyr'tsad, the Death Watch, a splinter faction of the Mandalorians that wish to go to war with the Republic again in an attempt to regain lost 'Glory'." Calista snorted in contempt "Glory my ass, anyways your parents showed me the ropes on how to be a true Mandalorian warrior. Your Mother taught me the most, she was often nick-named the Demoness of Concord Dawn, because of her and your Father's actions during the Mandalorian Civil War."

"Did my dad have a cool nick-name too Nee-chan?" Yorudan asked, and Calista smiled. "Yes, he went by as...the Devil of Galidraan." she said. "During the end of the Civil War when a force of Jedi led by Master Dooku who were falsly told that The Mandalorian's were murdering Political Activists when we were really trying to take out the Death Watch on the planet. We were outnumbered, and nearly outgunned by the Jedi and their allies, and it looked as if it were the end...until your Parents showed up. They single-handedly turned the tide of the battle, forcing the battle into a draw between the Mandalorians and Jedi, giving us a chance to explain to the Jedi what was really going on. They believed us, and with the Death Watch on the Planet now gone, there was no reason to stay and we left in peace." She then grinned a bit. "Your Parent's, may have single-handedly saved the Mandalorian People, Yorudan-Kun. Not to mention earlier in the war your parents saved our current Mandalore in the battle of Korda 6, Jaster Mereel."

"Wow," Yorudan whispered in awe "They were real heroes weren't they?"

"They were," Calista confirmed "Even in the Jedi Order they are highly respected," She smiled softly "Ryu would often teach what he learned from them in the classes he would occasionally teach."

Yorudan became more and more excited, but before he could ask more about his parents, Naru spoke up.

"Hey! Nee-chan! I got something!" Naru shouted in excitement "It's, umm, to our right."

Calista banked the ship in the said direction and saw a large mountain range in front of them "Just like them, the most difficult place to get to on foot," She muttered "How far Naru-chan?"

"Oh, umm, about ten miles!" Naru reported.

"Alright then, let's go get us a ship," Calista said and steered the ship toward the location of the _Hettyc Naast._

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile, Near the Entrance to ROOT Hideout_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

A Root ANBU was standing guard in a tree as he kept an eye out for intruders. They have been on high alert for a couple of days now after receiving reports of movement from high profile shinobi gathering together somewhere and that made Danzo nervous.

Just as the Root leapt to another tree the suddenly collided with something and dangled in the air for a second choking before a muffled crack was heard signifying his neck snapped.

"Sentry three taken care of," Ryu whispered into his mike softly as he lead his team through the forest "Status update everyone."

This is Fallern, We've taken out our Sentry." Fallern's voice came through the Commlink. _"Ready when you are."_

_"Garek here, same story. We're Ready to move in."_

"Alright, time to commence Operation: Uproot." Ryu said. "You know your Targets, now let's do this thing."

Ryu leapt forward his team hot on his heels as he gathered the Force in between his hands and compressed it before releasing it towards the entryway blasting it to pieces in a massive explosion.

Teelay blurred in front of him her black lightsaber ignited as she cut down two of the shocked Root agents not killed in the initial blast while Silva launched a stream of lightning frying anyone unfortunate enough to get caught up in it and Sarutobi launched several balls of fire each hitting an enemy with sniper like accuracy.

"Alert Danzo-sama! We're under attack!-," Shouted a ROOT ANBU before he was decapitated by a glowing green blade.

"Time to show them who's the real boss here Ba'buir!," Ryu shouted to Sarutobi who had thwacked away three ROOT who got too close with his adamantine staff.

"Indeed," Sarutobi growled "DANZO! SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!"

Ryu smirked as his twin blades flashed through the advance Ataru form sequences as he flipped over various ROOT ANBU cutting them to pieces "Danzo~~! Come out to play~~!" Ryu called out tauntingly "We're getting bored here with your fuck buddies!"

The quartet continued their rampage through the ROOT ranks making their way deeper into the complex as the more skilled opponents began appearing.

"Damn these guys aren't half bad actually!" Teelay shouted as she blocked a lightning charged blade with her lightsaber before pushing the ninja into the wall with the Force hard enough for blood to splatter.

"No kidding!" Silva replied as she stabbed one ROOT through the stomach, and then, using her Force Lightning, electrocuted him to death, "They're like the insects on this planet! What do they call'em? Cockroaches?"

"No time for that, let's just find Danzo!" Ryu ordered as he twirled his lightsabers in his hands taking off limbs and heads of any ROOT that attacked him.

Sarutobi remained silent as he twirled his staff hitting points on the ANBU causing them to collapse dead.

They entered a massive room with only a single occupant "So I guess we finally found you, Danzo." Ryu stated his sabers held loosely at his side.

Said warhawk only narrowed his only visible eye at the Jedi.

"You fool! You think that by defeating a few of my tools you think you can deafeat me?" the Elder shouted in arrogance.

"Enough Danzo! It's time you face the consequences of the crimes _you _committed!" Sarutobi yelled at his former friend and rival from when they were Genin.

"Tft! You have gotten soft Hiruzen! You and that fool Minato have talked of making peace with the other nations, when we should've annihilated and made Konoha stronger!" Danzo shouted back as Sarutobi growled back.

"Strength does not come from destruction you old fossil," Teelay sneered "It comes from balancing strength and forgiveness."

"Naive girl," Danzo snarled "I'll enjoy breaking you and your friends into ROOT AN-"

Danzo was curt off as he was Force Pushed by Ryu "Not going to happen," He growled "You have destroyed to much to allow to live Danzo Shimura, your judgment day is NOW!"

"You FOOL!" Danzo hissed at Ryu, "You are already becoming a thorn in my side! Just like that foolish Yodaime who thwarted every attempt I had to aquire the Kyuubi Jinchuriki before he again sealed it into his little hellspawn!"

Ryu narrowed his eyes at the ROOT Commander as Teelay and Silva shot a slightly worried look to Ryu who was eerily calm "Wrong choice of words bastard," Ryu growled as his spare sabers suddenly started floating around him activated, they were both gold in color as they spun gently around him "Because now you die."

Ryu surged forward at Danzo the four lightsabers blurring as he attack the one eyed man furiously forcing him back until Danzo formed a set of seals exhaling a gust of wind blowing Ryu back.

"And want t know something else?" Danzo said as a sadistic creeped on his, "When the little brat's mother was giving birh, I was the one who told the one who caused the release of the Kyuubi in the first place!"

Hiruzen's eyes shot open in shock, as his fists tightened in rage,"I-It was _YOU!" _He shouted enraged "Danzo I knew you were up to shady things, but I truly believed you had Konoha's interests at heart, now all I see is a man taken by insanity."

Ryu growled as his eyes turned gold and white lightning sparked around him "I am hating you more every time you open your mouth bastard." He growled as Teelay and Silva stepped up next to him their weapons at the ready "Now be ready to witness your death."

Danzo just smirked, "It appears I can't hold back on you," Danzo drawled as he began to remove the bandages covering his right eye, "I have to thank Fugaku and his clan for giving me this 'gift',"

Sarutobi's eyes widened as he saw the Sharingan that was implanted into Danzo's right eye socket "No way," He breathed before his eyes narrowed "That won't change anything Danzo, you will not leave this place alive."

Danzo laughed mockingly "You will never be able to stop me!" He shouted with insanity gleaming in his eyes "And once you're dead _I_ can take control over Konoha and unite the world under Konoha's banner, _my_ banner!"

Ryu had enough, he was going to take this bastard out, once and for all.

Ryu leapt forward the four lightsabers blazing as he began to channel the white lightning through the two in his hands attacking the war mongrel with a fury rarely seen by the Jedi Knight while Sarutobi began launching ninjutsu after ninjutsu showing just how he earned the title of God of Shinobi. Teelay and Silva were busy delving deep into the Force launching attack after attack supporting Ryu as he focused solely on the offensive trying to decapitate the rouge shinobi.

"Ain't gonna happen today or any other day, you power hungry son of a bitch!" the Jedi Knight shouted, "Cause today, you DIE!"

Then, Ryu began collecting a massive swarm of force energy, the winds swirled around him as his arms sparked with electrisity. as the winds picked up speed, and the lighting on his arms increased, Ryu slowly closed his eyes, but when they snapped back open his eyes were now pure gold in color.

'_Is this the power of the Force?_' Sarutobi thought in awe as Ryu's now golden eyes glared at Danzo, who was looking a bit...unconfident at the moment.

"_**Die.**_" Ryu said as he rose his arms at Danzo, and then unleashed a Storm of force lightning at Danzo.

Before Danzo could even think of using his Izanagi Jutsu, the lightning began to course through his body and destroying the other Sharingan eyes he hid in the bandages of his right arm, destoying them.

After a couple of minutes Ryu stopped the flow of Force Lightning, and Danzo fell to the floor in a smoking heap, partly charred but still alive as blood leaked from his right eye socket, where the Sharingan used to be, and his right arm, which Sarutobi noticed.

'_So he had more than one,'_ Sarutobi thought as he approached the man he once respected in his youth. Danzo meanwhile was filled with anger and confusion as he couldn't understand how he was defeated by a simple foreign brat, that got in his way.

"Hey, old man!" Ryu shouted, and the elderly Hokage turned around just in time to see Ryu tossed one of his lightsabers at him, witch he caught. Sarutobi looked at the silver handel in his hand, and looked back up at Ryu who nodded, and he nodded back as he moved towards Danzo's side.

"Danzo Shimura..." Sarutobi said. "You have defied my Orders as Hokage, attempted to cause another Shinobi World War in addition to a Civil War within your own Village, attempted Murder of the children of some of our Village's greatest heros, Abduction of countless childred from Konoha and the surounding countries. I hearby sentence you...to death." Sarutobi then activated the Lightsaber's silver blade, and rose it over his head. "Any last words?"

Danzo lifted his head as he glared at Hiruzen, the reason for his madness coming back to him.

"Sh-She should've been mine," Danzo gasped out and Hiruzen quirked an eyebrow in confusion at this, as Danzo continued, "Biwako-chan... should've mine to love," his glare intensified as Hiruzen now understood, "But...She loved only _you._ And because of _you _and Minato Namikaze she's lost to me forvever,"

Hiruzen gave a sad sigh, now knowing why his fomer friend turned out like this, "Yes, she loved me," he agreed with him as, "But you want to know something Danzo?" He said nothing, but continued to glare at him. "She loved you too, my friend." he said. "Now...may you rest in peace." And in one swift swipe, Danzo Shimura was no more.

Even though he knew Shinobi shouldn't shed tears, Hiruzen did exactly that as he de-activated the lightsaber. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned and saw Ryu with a sympathetic look on his face.

"It had to be done Hiruzen," The Jedi tld the old Kage who just sighed.

"That creature was not Danzo, the real Danzo died a long time ago," he told the young man as Ryu nodded and Hiruzen took out a storage scroll, and sealed the body and head of his longtime friend and rival into it.

"Now, let us regroup with the others and get the prisoners out of here," Sarutobi ordered, and Ryu, Teelay, and Silva all nodded in agreement.

"Agreed," Ryu said and the four left the room.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_An Hour later_**

**_With the Tal Verda_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The _Tal Verda_ flew over the Mountain Terrain where Naru picked up the Annomaly, passing by the mountains just below the clouds. Both Naru and Yorudan looked at the mountains in awe, seeing them in a way no one before them have ever seen before.

Calista giggled at their expressions. "If you like this, Your jaw's will drop off when we head into space." she commented.

The two children's eyes, if it was possible, widened even more at that, now looking forward to actually see their world from space.

They continued to search the mountains looking for anything that may seem out of the ordinary. It was Yorudan that spotted something in the side of a cliff.

"Hey Nee-chan! Over there!" Yorudan said, pointing out of the Window. Naru and Calista looked to see a ledge of the side of a mountain that looked big enough to safely land two YG-4210's side-by-side. But what caught their attention was the large cave on the ledge, large enough for the Tal Verda to probably fly through without too much difficulty.

"Looks big enough for their ship to land..." Calista muttered. "Let's give it a shot!" she then put the Tal Verda into a slow decent into the Cave. She activated their ship's lights so they could see in the pitch dark cave.

"Spookey..." Yorudan muttered as he looked at what seemed like infinite darkness to him.

Calista smiled softly at him as she manuevered the ship through the cavern.

"Yeah, most caves tend to be spooky, but if you think that's spooky, try to handle being inside a giant Space Slug," she said causing the boy to look at her with a slight fearful look.

"G-Giant Space Slugs?" He asked, making sure he heard her correctly.

"Yup." she said, grinning. "Their massive creatures that live inside hollowed-out asteroids. One time Me and Ryu had to hide in an asteroid to avoid detection from a patrol of Trade Federation Droid Fighters...but then we found out we accidentally flew into the mouth of a Giant Space Slug."

"You were eaten alive?" Naru and Yorudan shouted in shock and disbelief. "Ya, but we got out of there before it was too late." Calista said.

"I'm starting to get second thoughts about coming in here..." Naru said, a little scared after thinking about being eaten by a giant slug of all things.

"Oh, their couldn't possibly be one in here, Naru-Chan." Calista reassured. "Those things live in space, and space alone. And their very rare, so the odds of even running into one are one-in-a million."

Naru wasn't too sure, but before she could comment, she suddenly saw light at the tunnel.

"Nee-chan! Yorudan-kun! Up ahead! Do you see it?" She said excitedly as the rest saw the light up ahead.

"I see it Naru-chan," Calista said, as she started to smile, and risked putting a bit more speed into the Tal Verda.

Shortly after, the three of them found themselves at the mouth of another section of the Cave, however what was inside shocked them all, as they gasped in awe.

Inside, was a massive cavern, from the Sensors of the _Tal Verda_, could confirm that it was at least 3,100 Meters long and wide in diameter, with a ceiling at 1,500 Meters high. But what caught their attention was what was _in _the Cavern. Before them was a rather large structure, looking to be about as large as the Hokage tower was, with a similar design. Only there were several lights built on the structure, giving light to it witch showed off its Red, White, and blue color scheme. But what caught their eye was the symbole imprinted right on the front of the building, it was the symbol of the True Mandalorians, however is also sponcered a pair of horns on the top giving it a demonic look, and was Black and Red, with a pair of Yellow eyes.

"This has to be it..." Calista muttered, in awe. "That right there is the Takeo Clan Crest...Aren would always use it."

Yorudan's eyes were wide in awe as he looked up at the structure "My clan's crest," He whispered in awe as his eyes stared transfixed on the symbol "Amazing."

"What is this place?" Naru asked "Do you know Nee-chan?"

"I'm not certain," Calista admitted as she carefully moved forward "Be careful you guys, I wouldn't be surprised if there were booby traps here as well."

The two children gulped as Calista manuevered the _Tal Verda _to a small clearing in the cave.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile back at the ROOT HQ_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Another ROOT ninja screamed in pain as a purple bladed lightsaber went through his gut and out his back.

Carradine drug the blade to the side effectively eviscerating the ROOT ninja as she snapped off a couple of shots with her blaster pistol hitting another ROOT ninja "All clear here!" She shouted remaining on alert.

"Same here," Aalina responded as she walked into the room "I thinks that's all of them here."

"I found someone here!" Garek shouted from the next room "I think we have their prisoner hospital here! I found our priority target!"

"Be right there!" Carradine shouted as she, Krista, Valken, and Aalina ran into the room where Garek was. It was an average medical room with the usual medical equipment, but it was admitably...darker than other rooms. In short, none of them would have wanted to wake up in a room like this.

There was a single occupant within the room lying down on the bed. It was a Female who looked to be in her 20's or so, and she had long Crimson Red hair, and she oddly reminded them of Calista. She was strapped into the bed by a series of leather restraints.

"Damn...she looked like Cast...probobly could even pass as her sister or something." Aalina commented just before she and the others undid her restraints. Garek then activated his Commlink. "Kakashi, Rin, you read me?" he asked.

There was a five second pause. "_Kakashi Here, what is it?_" he asked.

"We found our Primary Target." Garek said. "Kushina Uzumaki has been located, and secured."

There was an audible pause for a minute before Kakashi finally responded _"Understood, please keep her safe, we're almost finished on our end."_ He reported.

"Roger," Garek confirmed "C'mon, let's get these people out of here."

Carradine bent over and lifted Kushina onto one of her shoulders as everyone picked up another prisoner and began making their way back to the surface when their commlinks went off "_This is Hisanaga, Danzo has been eliminated, I repeat Danzo has been eliminated,_" Ryu reported _"Give me a status update."_

"Aalina here," Aalina answered "We have extracted several prisoners including Kushina Uzumaki from the prison Hospital and are bringing them to the surface."

"_This is Neko,_" Yugao reported _"We have eliminated most of the serious resistance and are now setting up the explosive, recovering documents and aiding the extraction of the prisoners."_

"_Understood, were on our way to help," _Ryu said "_Good job everyone._"

**_*-One Hour later-*_**

It took almost an hour for the combined ANBU and Ryu's Mandalorian group to finally deal with the last of Danzo's ROOT ANBU, which put up a heck of a fight, but in the end it was a success, with 15 Regular ANBU killed and 30 Wounded, of the whole ROOT Force over two thirds out of almost an entire batallion were wiped out, including Danzo, with the rest captured. All the prisoners that were rescued were recieving medical care, and Kushina was taken to Teelay's ship the _Ne'tra Orar _to be placed in a Bacta Tank to heal.

Ryu was sitting on a log drinking deeply from a water bottle before splashing the remaining amount over his head allowing the water to drip down his face "To receive only 15 deaths out of a total of 60 ANBU units is an amazing thing," Sarutobi commented coming up to Ryu and sitting down beside him "We owe you thanks for you assistance Ryu."

Ryu shook his head with a chuckle "Ah, just don't be too surprised if we show up a couple of weeks later looking for a place to stay and we'll be even," He said jokingly "Ah, the council ain't going to like how I handled this, that's for sure."

"Why is that?" Sarutobi asked "From my standpoint you did an amazing job, not only did you have a mostly positive first contact with a new civilization but you also helped take the first major step in stabilizing their power balance."

Ryu only sighed heavily "Ah if only the council had someone like you on it Ba'buir," Ryu said wistfully "Master Yoda would probably agree with you, maybe even Masters Gallia and Windu too, but many have been accusing me of being too Dark in my actions and that I'm one step away from falling to the Dark Side."

Hiruzen looked at him in shock, and he that the way the Jedi Knight said that Ryu's life was almost similar of that of Naru's. He sighed as it brought up memories of how the civilian council tried to do anything they can to advance their own interests, and agendas.

"I hope the rest of your Council doesn't turn up like our Civilian Council: Pig-headed, arrogant, and corrupt," The Sandime said to him, while Ryu just laughed.

"I would'nt worry about that," Ryu reassured, but before he could ask what he meant by that...

BOOOOM!

"Heh, looks like that's the end of ROOT," Ryu commented as he stood up looking over the smoking crater that was the main ROOT base "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to check in on Calista and the kids, see how their doing."

_**0****-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Hidden Complex**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Calista lead Youdan and Naru through the massive complex. After they landed, their first actual challenge was figuring out the password for the front door. After several attempts, Yorudan, oddly, came up with the right passcode, being his Birth Date. Calista face-palmed herself for not thinking of that earlier, seeing how that would be exactly what Aren and Sutura would have done.

Calista also took note of the several security camera's that were situated in the hallways, and they were slowly keeping an eye on them. Calista just assumed that they were old security measures the two had set up just in case.

After an hour of searching, they got a good bearing on most of the Complex. They ran into several induvidual bedrooms that didn't look like anyone had been in for quite some time, if not at all, and they also came across what they guessed was a kitchen. But no sign of a Hanger or anything yet.

However, now the trio stood just in front of another door, this one with a Terminal requiring another Passcode. "You think it'll work again?" Yorudan asked as he stood in front of the Terminal.

"Only one way to find out, Yoru-Kun." Calista said, as she nodded and Yorudan typed his birthdate in. The Red lights on the door then switched to green, and they slid open easily. The trio then stepped through into what seemed like pitch blackness...

Until however lights upon the ceiling snapped on in sets of two, revealing slowly how large the room was, witch was probobly 100 Meters wide, and maybe 500 in length if not longer. As the lights lit up, they slowly revealed the contents of the massive room, a few deactivated droids of different shapes and sizes, several weapons racks, there were even to the side several suits of Mandalorian armor, about ten in total.

But what really grabbed their attention, was what was at the end of the Room. Next to a set of doors almost as big as the room, was a single Black/Red Trimmed vessel, witch nose was painted with Shark Teeth, a pair of golden eyes, and the Takeo Clan Family Crest painted on the side for all to see.

"There she is..." Calista whispered in a bit of awe. "The _Hettyc Naast_..."

Yorudan was the first to slowly walk towards the ship. Right before him, was the last thing he probobly had of his parents besides everything else in the complex.

However, he, along with Naru jumped in suprise when a voice suddenly said...

"**Threatening Statement:** Freeze, Meatbags!"

Yorudan whirled around, looking for the source of the voice, but saw nothing. But it sounded so close...

It was then, he...or rather _it _appeared out of a shimmer before them. The...thing stood easily around Six feet, or more. It looked oddly like a Skeleton to Yorudan and Naru, however its body was Crimsion Red with Black trimming, and a pair of glowing 'eyes' on its head. Holstered on its Thighs were a pair of Heavy Blaster Pistols, while on his back was a single Vibrosword, and a Trade Federation Droid Sniper Rifle position in an X formation.

"Shit!" Calista shouted dragging the two kids behind her before grabbing her Vibroblade "Should've known they would have a watchdog."

"**Demanding Request:** Identify yourselves Meatbags or be vaporized." The droid ordered as it pointed a blaster rifle at them **"Personal Request: **Please don't, I haven't had the pleasure of killing anyone in quite a while.**"**

"Calista Hisanaga with Naru Uzumaki and Yorudan Takeo." Calista answered cautiously holding her sword defensively.

**Scanning:**...Searching for Profile matches on Hisanaga Calista, Uzumaki Naru, and Yorudan Takeo..." the droid said, still pointing the rifle towards them.

'_This isn't good..._' Calista muttered. '_We may have to make a break for it-_'

"**Scan Concluded:** Matches Found on Takeo Yorudan, and Uzumaki Naru. Redirected files found on Hisanaga, Ryu, and Shae, Calista." The droid said as it lowered its rifle.

_'It has profiles on us?' _Calista thought in shock, though was relieved at the same time as she decided to ask some questions "Who, or what are you? And who gave you information on me, my husband, and these two?" She questioned the droid as she gestured to Naru and Yorudan as they hid behind her.

"**Answering Request:**I'm a Hunter Killer Droid, model 47X, and I've been ordered by the Mandalorians Aren and Sutura Takeo to guard this facility until they returned, along with you and Miss Uzumaki as well. However, seeing how they have not returned in over 8 Years, I assumed they had perished. How Unfortunate...I honestly will miss them, and I will forever hold their memory in my memory banks." The droid said as it looked at Yorudan who was staring wide eyed the droid, realization coming on that this droid knew his parents. But then he remembered something he said.

"Wait, you said Miss Uzumaki?" Yorudan asked, glancing at Naru. "But...Naru was born on the day of the Kyuubi attack, where my Parents died...how could you know her?"

**"Answer**: I did not mean Naru Uzumaki, my new Master." HK-47X Said. "I was reffering to Miss Uzumaki Kushina, who, if I recall, was to be giving birth to a fleshy meat bag offspring around that timeframe, and they did mention they were going to name her Naru, so I must suspect she is the said Offspring."

Now, it was Naru's turn for her eyes to go wide. "Y-You knew...my Mother?" She asked, her voice filled with hope.

**"Answer**: Of course! Though, I only met her on the day of this 'Kyuubi Attack' along with your Father, I must say she seemed like a fine Warrior, and I would have been honored to fight along side her in the future and kill fleshy meat-bags on missions."

"You knew my Father too!" Naru asked, her voice slowly rising. "But...wouldn't that mean they knew about Yorudan-Kun's Parents not...being from around here?"

**"Suggestion**: Perhaps it would be best if you spoke to your Father, as well as your Parents, Yorudan, about this in person?" He said, getting supprised looks from all three of them.

"B-But Mom and dad are...dead." Yorudan said, saddly. "And we don't even know who Naru's Parents are..."

**"Interjection**: That doesn't mean you cannot speak to them!" The droid said, once again confusing them. **"Explenation**: Perhaps it is best if I show you what I mean. Please, follow me." and with that the Droid turned around, and began walking towards the Ship.

"I wonder what he means by that?" Naru said as she and Yorudan, with Calista following just behind them, followed the HK-unit up the ramp of the ship.

Calista then activated the comm. on her vambrace as she contacted Ryu.

"Ryu, can you hear me?" she said as she waited a moemtn for him to respond.

_"I read you, are you alright? Where are you?" _the Mando Jetii asked in concern.

"We're okay, both me and the kids. We found a complex in a cavern in the mountains 20 miles northwest of the village. It's definitely theirs, and we found the ship as well, they even have a Droid called HK-47X here guarding it. It reminds me of that droid you found, after the Raid on Darth Revan's Tomb," she informed him and it was silent for a few minutes.

"_How similar?_" Ryu asked, curious.

"Well, he looks almost identical, with the exception of it being Aren's favorite Black/Red Color scheme." Calista said. "But it also seems to be able to use Melee weapons if the Vibrosword it's got is any indication, and it also has a built-in Stealth Field Generator, and I think it might have a wrist-mounted grenade launcher. and maybe even a Flamethrower or something on its other wrist."

She could hear a whistle on the other side of the com-link.

_"Wow, that's not something to laugh at,"_ Ryu said as Calista, even though he couldn't see her.

"So do you think you can track us here?" She asked her husband.

"_Yeah, hold on," _Ryu said as HK-47X led them to a room on the shipthe main hold to be precise. And sitting on the central Console were three Triangular Pyramid-shaped blue objects.

"Those are Holocrons!" Calista said in surprise. "Those are very rare to come across..."

"**Statement:** Yes, they are." The droid said. "One moment please." HK-47X then stepped up towards the keypad, and typed in a series of buttons. Then, the three blue Holocron's began to glow, brighter and brighter until Calista and the others actually needed to shield their eyes from the light.

Calista then heard a groaning noise, followed by a yawn. "Damn...Morning already?" an eerily familiar voice to Calista said. "Damnit, my back feels as stiff as a board." Calista's eyes widen. '_No...it couldn't be..._' she thought.

She then heard a sigh. "You're not the only one." A female's voice said. "I would have thought there would have been a bit more room in those things."

"Those things are about as large as soccer balls!" A third, unfamiliar voice said. "Of course there wouldn't be much room if any at all!"

Calista removed her hands from her eyes, and saw to her shock two people she recognized. The first male had short black combed back hair, red eyes, standing a height of 6' 3" while the female had long crimson hair, emerald eyes, and stood at a height of 5' 11". They were wearing Mandalorian shock trooper armor colored black with red trim (Male), and black with gold trim (female), respectively. The third person she saw, was a man dressed in the Konoha Jonin Uniform, he had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, and standing at 6' 2", his Leaf Hai-ate tied around his forehead keeping his bangs out of his eyes. She also noticed the white trench coat, he wore over his Jonin outfit that had red flames licking the bottom.

She could only say two names in shock at the two people she saw.

"Aren...? Sutura...?,"

The two said Parents of Yorudan Takeo blinked as they turned around to face Calista, who had just removed her helmet thinking it was on the fritz. "Calista?" Sutura Takeo said in suprise. "Calista Shae, is that really you? My god, you sure have grown up into a fine woman, haven't you?" Calista blushed a bit at that comment. "Thanks, Sutura." she said. "But...how are you here? The Hokage said you two died in that Kyuubi attack! And who's that guy?" She asked, pointing at the Blonde man.

"So, you met Oji-San?" The blonde man said before chuckling. "Good to see the old fossile's still around. Well, anyways I'm Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. As for your other question, its best to ask those two." he said, pointing at Aren and Sutura.

"Right, well, long story short Cast." Aren said. "When the Kyuubi was on the approach to Konoha, we knew we probobly would get killed, so using those Holocron's there, we used an old force technique witch placed our memories into them along with our personality and such. So in a way we 'Copied' ourselves, along with Minato, so that even if we got killed Kushina-Chan would take teh kids here where..." Aren stopped talking, as his eyes went wide. "Wait...THE KIDS!"

"It's okay Aren, Yorudan and Naru are fine, in fact they're right here next to me," Calista said as she gestured to the two children next who were wide-eyed at the site. Sutura, if she could, almost broke down in tears of joy as she saw her eight year old son, while Aren had a look of pride. Minato, on the other hand, also saw Naru, and to say he was afraid was an understatement. He wondered if she knew about the Kyuubi sealed in her, and hated him for it.

**(117Jorn: I sudjest playing Kerry Muzzey's 'Last Moments before dying' right here if Ya'll can find it. Name may not fit the scene but the music itself sure as heck does.)**

Yourdan's eyes were fixed on his parents before him. "T-Tou-san...K-Ka-san?" He asked, not believing his eyes at the moment.

Sutura smiled, her eyes filled with Holographic tears with Aren in a similar state. "Yes...its us, Sochi." She said.

Before he even knew it, Yorudan, in almost light speed, ran up towards his Parents. Calista was about to warn him that they were just Holograms, but she was caught by supprise when Yorudan's form crashed into his Mother's legs, and began hugging them with tears of joy and happiness streaming down his face. For a split second this action suprised Sutura, but that was washed away as she then knelt down and embraced her son for the first time in eight years. Aren wasn't too far behind as he knelt down and placed a hand on Yorudan's back.

Calista couldn't help but smile at the scene, she raised her comm-linkto her mouth and spoke into it.

"Ryu, better get over here and bring the old man with you," she said as she still kept the smile

"Right, I got your position and we're on our way," Ryu said as he cut the link.

She then looked at where Minato was and couldn't help but blink at the expression the Yondaime was giving her.

"What?"

"You...look a lot like my Wife. " Minato said. "Do you know a woman named Kushina by any chance?" Calista chuckled a bit at that. "Ya, Sarutobi mentioned me looking like her when I met Naru-Chan and Yoru-Kun here a few days ago in...well, unfriendly cercumstances." When she said that, Sutura and Aren's heads jerked up from their reunion with Yorudan.

"Caslista, what do you mean?" Sutura asked. Calista sighed as sat down in a nearby chair. "Well, it all started when Mine and Ryu's Ship the _Tal Verda_ had a Overload in the Hyperdrive..."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_One hour later_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

When Calista finished her story, the reactions of the Holocron projected individuals was obvious.

Aren was seeing red as his right eye twitched violently and barred his teeth in anger, while oddly his eyes were flashing between their normal Red color to an eiry yellowish color. Aren was continuously muttering 'There is emotion, Yet peace' over and over again to try to get himself calmed down before he decided to level Konoha to the ground.

Sutura was shocked and she held both Naru and Yorudan closer and tighter. She expected something like this would happen, but not in this Magnitude.

Minato was in a similar state that Aren was in, as he was silently growling. "I should have know..." He muttered. "Kushina told me they wouldn't understand, but I thought they would have understood..."

Naru looked at the Yondaime Hokage, curious to what he meant by that.

"What do you mean Yondaime-sama?" she asked, and looked in shock at his daughter, then to Calista.

"Sh-She doesn't know who I really am?" Minato asked in a voice that sounded broken. Calista regretably shook her head 'no'.

"I'm afraid not, from I know she wasn't told who her parents were, and that she was told by the matrons of the village that her parents left her because they hated her," she said which caused Minato to tighten his fist, "And to make matters worse, they called her a whore and a demon,"

5...4...3...2...1...

"THEY SAID WHAT!" Minato _roared_ out causing both Naru and Yorudan to jump. "THOSE IDIOT SCUMBAGS CALLED MY DAUGHTER A WHORE _AND _A DEMON? I'M GONNA KILL THOSE KUSO BAKA'S IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

Naru, was shocked that her Idol would say that, but what _really _shocked her, was when he said: "My Daughter".

"W-what did you call me?" Naru said in barely above a whisper. Minato looked at his daughter when she said that, his heart clenching when he heard those words.

_'She doesn't know...She doesn't even know,' _thought Minato, it was at this point that Ryu appeared along with Hiruzen, and the other Mandalorians, along with Yugao and the Jonin.

Ryu's eyes went wide, as did all of the other's. "A-Aren?" He asked, not believing his eyes. "Sutura?"

"S-s-s-sensei?" Kakashi and Rin both stuttered not believing their eyes as well.

"Minato-Kun?" Sarutobi said, on the verge of a heart-attack

"Yondaime-Sama..." muttered all of the Jonin and Yugao, who's jaws were on the floor.

"_Alor_?" Said all of the Mandalorian's who removed their helmets to see if their eyes were playing tricks on them.

Aren and Sutura looked toward and they both recognized the members of the group.

"Krista? Alita? Is that you?" Sutura asked in shock, as she looked at all of the Mandalorian's before them. "My god, I can't believe how long it's been...you all grown up now!" Both Female Mandalorian's flushed a bit at the comment.

"Not to mention you too, Fallern, Valane, and Ryu!" Aren said with a light chuckle at their expression. "You guys look like you've seen some Ghosts!"

"We thought you were dead _Alor!_" Valane said as Aren shrugged.

"Technically yes," he said, "But more on that later,"

It was then when Minato looked and saw Hiruzen and the old man knew by the look on the younger man's face, he knew he had explaining to do. He wasn't disappointed when he immediatley bombarded him with questions.

"Sarutobi! Where's Kushina? And what is this about the orphanage matrons calling MY daughter a whore and a demon? After I sealed Akane into Naru, I gave you instructions to make the people see she was a hero to the village! But from what I heard...," Minato said as he looked at Naru who had just fainted from the overload of information, into the arms of Yorudan, who blushed a bit which was not missed by his parents who grinned a bit.

"I understand you're disappointed and angry Minato-kun. Believe me, I was too by the reaction of the villagers, when I told her of being the Kyuubi's container," the old Kage tried to placate but it just made Minato angrier and heart-broken, that his own village betrayed him, and spat on his sacrifice by blaming his daughter for the tragedy.

"She wasn't supposed to be the next Jinchuriki for the Fox in the first place, Sarutobi!" the man yelled in anger and frustration, ""A pair of hooded men found out where we were, killed Biwako-sama, the ANBU guarding us, held my girl hostage, and then one of them kidnapped my wife and nearly killed her when he extracted the Kyuubi from her!" This bit of info caught the Jedi and Mandalorian's attention.

"Hooded Men?" Ryu asked. "What did they look like?"

Minato thought about it for a moment. "I couldn't see the face of the first one, he was wearing an orange swirl mask. and he wore a Black Cloak with Red clouds on it." he said. "But that other one...I don't know _what _he was. He wore Completly Black Robes, and hid his face under a hood. But I managed to catch a gimpse of his face...his Skin was Blood Red, kinda like that woman over there." he pointed at Carradine. "But he had a pair of...weird tooth-looking things on his face as well, just below his eyes...and his eyes were both a weird Yellow color. But his poweres were also weird."

"What powers?" Aren asked, getting an odd sence of familiarity from the discription.

"He could shoot off this...lightning jutsu I guess without any hand-seals, and fired purple lightning from his finger tips." Minato said. "And he...did something to Biwako that...it was with some blast of Orange light as she just...died. But the weirdest thing was that he had a pair of weapons that were like the Raijin no Ken, but their blades were both Crimson Red instead of Yellow."

That confirmed the suspicions of the Force Sensitive Mandalorians.

"A Sith Lord," Ryu growled out and Minato, and the other Shinobi looked at him confused.

"A what?" Kakashi questioned.

"A Sith Lord." Silva said, barley holding back her rage. "They are users of the Dark Side of the Force. While Jedi are the Protectors of Peace, Justice, and use the light side of the force...The Sith have a one-track mind on complete control of the Galaxy, have short-tempers, and use nothing but the Dark Side of the force to inflict pain and suffering."

"Minato's discription of the Sith matches that of the Redskin race (1) from Korriban, the Sith Homeworld." Aren said with a light growl.

"Wait, but the True Sith Species has been extinct ever since the end of the Great Galactic War nearly 3,500 years ago!" Teelay said.

"Well, obviously, there are still some running around and causing trouble in the Galaxy." Ryu said with a Sigh. "This situation just got a _lot _more complicated."

**"**Wait, what do these... _Sith Lords _have to do with the Kyuubi Attack?" Kurenai questioned.

"Apparently they want the Kyuubi as a weapon for something they're planning, and used your village as a Testing Ground. But for what, we don't know," Ryu answered truthfully.

"Getting off track here. What about my wife?" Minato said urgently, and Ryu could tell if he didn't tell him soon, he'll be mad with worry. Sarutobi though beat him to it.

"She's alright Minato-kun," Hiruzen soothed the Yondaime Hokage's worries, "She's in a coma, but still alive,"

Minato's face turned to shock when he heard that.

"What? What happened?" Minato said, as Hiruzen gave him the details of Danzo's kidnapping of Kushina and his betrayal of where they were hiding.

Minato nearly ripped out his own hair in anger as he growled. "Damnit, why did eveything go so _wrong!_" he shouted. "I trusted that bastard! Then he just _had _to ruin Mine, Kushi-Chan, Aren, and Sutura's Plan for the kids, didn't he!"

"Plan? What Plan?" Rin asked her old Sensei, who sighed.

"After the Kyuubi was released, and I got Naru and Kushi-Chan back to Konoha, I met up with Aren and Sutura on what to do." Minato explained. "Matters got worse when we heard the Kyuubi was on her way to Konoha-"

"Wait, stop right there." Yugao said. "_Her?_ The Kyuubi's a Girl?" Minato blinked. "Yes...Kyuubi's a girl." he said. "Kushina said her name was Akane."

Yugao and Rin blinked, before grinning like mad. "HA! TAKE THAT SEXIST PIGS!" The both shouted, pumping their fists in the air. "THE _STRONGEST_ BIJUU IS A SHE!" Most of the other occupants either Sweat-Dropped, Sighed, or in the other female's case, grinned in triumph.

"_Anyway..._" Minato said. "I new the only way to stop the Kyuubi was to seal it into a newborn, but Naru was the only newborn...and I could never ask anyone else to seal her into one of their children if I was unable to seal one into my own...Kushina fought about it, saying that the Village would treat her like Garbage, but I _thought _they would at least respect my last wishes that she be treated as a Hero..." he then glanced at Naru who was still out cold. "Look where that got her..."

"However, then me and Sutura came with an idea." Aren said. "First off, we revealed to them who we really were, and where we came from. They thought we were Crazy at first but after a...demonstration-"

"Tricking that ANBU into hopping on its arms, and singing the Caramelldancen with your mind-trick thing seemed a bit overkill though..." Minato commented.

"Eh, whatever." Aren said. "Anyways, after proving it too them, we came up with an idea: If the villagers really did come to hate Naru, we would take her away from Konoha, and train her here at the Enclave, the base." he said, clarifying where they were. "Away from the Village, with no one but those we trust the most like Minato and Kushina's students, and other trust-worth people. And we would say the Kyuubi was killed, but really sealed in Naru. Then, in 13 years, we would return to Konoha where hopefully people would have forgotten about the Kyuubi, and under the impression she was 'dead'."

"Ok, I guess I could see that being a good idea." Yugao said. "But...how are you all..."

"Here before you?" Sutura asked, and all of the others nodded. "Well, me and Aren used an old force Technique we both knew, where we placed our DNA into Holocrons, and then added our Personality, our memories, and everything else into them, and we did the same for Minato too. So when Minato sealed the Kyuubi, he could still be around to help train Naru, and we did the same incase we died in the attack." She hugged Yorudan a bit. "Nothing short of Kami herself could stop me from being with my little boy." she said, causing said boy to blush a bit in embarassment. "So anyways, if things hit the fan and if Naru were hated, Kushina would use a Hirashin seal we hid for her in her house to use witch would instantly telleport her and Naru to the Enclave. She'd also take Yorudan too if we did die."

"But...if your just Holograms...how are you in color when most Holograms are complete blue?" Ryu asked the question that was bugging all of them. "Not to mention you can actually touch people and things now."

Sutura and Aren smiled. "You can thank Minato-Kun for that." She said. "Simply put, we fused Holocrons with the basic concept of the Kage Bushin Jutsu. But it's very different. For one, they last A LOT longer than regular Kage Bushin's would, aka we can stay like this for a LOOOOONG time before needing more Chakra, but if the Bushin were dispelled, we would just return too the Holocron until we could gather enough Chakra for another Bushin, witch takes about...two or so hours. Until that, our 'bodies' are just like our normal ones, allowing us to eat, fight, and everything. Of course, some draw-backs are that these 'bodies' don't age, and they dispell if we get hit by a bad enough hit...like if we got shot by a blaster bolt, powerful-enough Jutsu, or if we loose a limb."

"But we can still fight, eat, train, use the force, and all that good stuff." Aren said. "Though, I'd still like to have a _real _body...but beggar's can't be choosers!"

Minato sighed, then moved to the unconcius Naru and picked her up in his arms and proceeded to the door.

"Sensei? Where are you going?" Rin curiously asked, as Minato turned to face them.

"I need to talk to Naru when she wakes up, I'm going to one of the rooms that's unoccupied," he said somberly as he gazed at his who then unconciusly snuggled into him.

"Mind if I go with you Yondaime-sama?" Yuugao asked as Minato looked at her, "Naru is like a little sister to me, and, it will best if a person she's familiar with is with her," The Yellow Flash smiled, and nodded. "It's fine." he said, and the two left into one of the unocupied rooms to wait for Naru to awaken.

"Well, while he's Gone," Aren said as he looked at his Son. "Hows about I show you a few thing's me and your Mother collected in our travels across the Galaxy Yorudan?"

Yorudan's eyes beamed in excitement at those, as he nodded vigurously causing the two parents and the others to laugh to chuckle at his antics. And with that they all headed out of the ship and began a tour of the base.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile, in the Ne'tra Orar_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

A 2-1B Medical droid was currently attending it's current patient who was dressed in a white female patients gown and floating in a tank of bacta.

The 2-1B glanced at the monitors, and took note that they were showing signs of its patient awakening. He then messaged the nearest droid to come to their ship for assistance.

Inside the tank, Kushina Uzumaki's eyes twitched. _'Uhh...wha...what happened?' _She thought as she slowly opened her eyes, but she closed them seeing she was submurged in some form of water...witch oddly felt...good on her skin. _'Where am I_?' she thought.

It was then she recalled what happened, after she gave birth to her daughter Naru, two men wearind hoods suddenly appeared and then...Her eyes widened in horror.

_'NARU-CHAN! I have to find my baby!' _she thought frantically as she tried to find a way out of the bacta tank.

The 2-1B Droid became concerned, when the patient began moving around in a panic, even though it didn't have emotions, he began to worry his pateint will hurt herself if she continued it was then a Trade Federation OOM-series battle droid colored green with tan trim came on the scene.

"Unit 667 here, sir!" the droid chirped as he gave off a salute.

"Unit 667, please head off the ship and report to Miss Teelay that the Patient Uzumaki Kushina has awaken." The medical droid said.

"Yes sir! Roger, roger!" The droid said as it ran off to complete its task.

Then the 2-1B droid turned back to it's patient, who was starting to bang against the glass of the tank. "Miss Uzumaki, please remain calm." The droud said using the built-in Communications unit in the tank, suprising Kushina for a moment.

_"W-Where am I?" _Kushina asked, using the Com-unit built into the mask she wore to breath in the tank.

"You are onboard the _Ne'Tra Orar._" The droid replied. "The Bacta you are in is healing your wounds. Please, Remain calm."

_"Where's Naru-Chan?" _Kushina demanded. _"Where's my baby?"_

"She is fine, and with my master, and her friends." the droid confirmed.

While Kushina was relieved her daughter was alive, she needed to know how long she was out.

"_How long was I out?" _she asked the droid.

"You have been in a coma for 8 standard years, Miss Uzumaki," the droid informed her.

Kushina's eyes widden the moment the droid said that. "_W-What?_" she stuttered. "_Did you say Eight Years?_"

"Affirmative." the Droid said. "Now please, stay still as the tank is emptied." As the Bacta was sucked out of the tank, Kushina was still in a state of shock. '_Eight years..._' she thought. '_I missed the first eight years of my daughter's life..._'

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile, with U-667_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

U-667, or more known commonly by Teelay and her group as Roger, due to him saying 'Roger, roger' after being giving a task to do, but, that's another story, was moving around the complex looking for his mistress. After 6 minutes of searching he heard voices and moved to that general area.

"Aaaaannndd BOOM! Headshot!" Aren shouted as he, Sutura, Yorudan, the Mandalorian's, Jonin, and the Hokage watched several assignments and battles Aren and Sutura had been through in their time as Mercenaries, Bounty Hunters, and Warriors of Mandalore through the use of Holo-Tapes that were recorded using their Helmet-mounted Camera's. "And hence, that was the end of the Bastard himself, Tor Vizsla."

"I can watch this _All day long._" Fallern commented with a grin.

"And after I took his armor and his weapons. Except his helmet, I hate the design of that thing, plus it had a hole in it, so I blew it up," Aren said with a grin.

"I gotta admit, you guys surely don't mess around," Asuma said with a grin which then turned into a frown, "Our more recent younger Jonin and Chuunin are so arrogant and stupid they fall like flies when they go out on their first A-Rank mission,"

"Have you ever tried putting them into fake-missions?" Sutura asked, drawing the other Shinobi's attention. "On Mandalore, if we have a few Arrogant _Ger'Verd_'s we make a 'Fake' mission for them to take. You kick their asses a bit, showing them their flaws and limits. It's the perfect way to knock out some of that arrogance, and show them they ain't invincible."

The Sandaime Hokage grinned evilly at that. Lately, a quarter of his shinobi have become arrogant, mostly due to the civilian council demanding that the civilian born shinobi be premoted sooner than the Shinobi born. He decided then and there that he'll take the Mandalorians offer, and introduce the Fake-Mission.

"I like what I'm hearing, and I'm putting it into action as soon as I return to the village!" Hiruzen said, the grin never leaving his face.

At last!" Gai shouted. "Now we will be able to truely tell who has true youth in their souls!"

"Hm?" Aren said. "You say something Gai?"

Gai fell over anime-style while the others just laughed at him.

"Why? Why does everyone have to act all hip like Kakashi?" Guy cried as anime styled tears leaked fro his eyes. It was exactly the scene that Roger came upon, and if he could, he would've sweat-dropped at the scene infront of him.

"Uuhh, Mistress Teelay?" the droid asked turning his attention away form the spandex wearing ninja and catching said woman's attention, "2-1B sent me to inform you that Patient Kushina Uzumaki had just woken up from her Coma."

That caught every Shinobis' attention as they turned to look at the droid. Even Aren and Sutura faces had shocked looks.

"Thank you Roger, and tell the Doctor I will be there shortly," Teelay told the droid who snapped into another salute.

"Roger, roger!" the Commander unit Battle Droid acknowledged and went on to carry out it's task. Teelay then turned toward the Shinobi.

"Could one of you get Minato while I go check on Miss Uzumaki?" she requested.

We'll get him Teelay-san." Kakashi and Rin offered as the Jedi nodded and the two left.

"Well then, let's go check on Kushi-Chan!" Aren said, as he stood up. "You're gonna like her, Son. She's a lot like your Mother, you could probobly call them Siblings and you wouldn't be too far off! Just a word of Warning...don't mention anything about her looking like a Tomato."

Yorudan blinked in confusion. "What does that mean?" he asked, and Sarutobi chuckled a bit. "Oh, you'll see Yoru-Kun." he said as the group left to meet Kushina.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile, with Minato, Yugao, and Naru_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Minato Namikaze sat on the opposite bed next too where his Daughter, Naru slept with Yugao sitting next to her. She was calmly stroking Naru's hair as she slept, While Minato was worried sick about what his Daughter would think of him. Would she hate him? Despise him? Wish she was never related to him? All of the worse case senario's were flying through his head.

Yuugao saw the worried look on his face decided to try to relieve him (not that way, pervs!) of the worry he had running through his head.

"Don't worry Hokage-sama," the ANBU said getting his attention, "Despite what she went through, Naru is not the type to hate anyone so easily,"

Minato nodded with a smile, feeling a little relieved at that.

"I hope you're right Yuugao," The Yondaime said, and it was at this moment, Naru stirred, groaning as her blue eyes fluttered open.

"...O'Nee-San?" Naru asked, a little drowsely. "I just had...the weirdest dream. I dreampt that Me, Calista-Nee-Chan and Yoru-Kun went out looking for his Parents in their spaceship, we then found a weird building in a cave, and then we found their ship with a scary droid thing, and we went on their ship and onboard we found Yoru-Kun's Parents and the Yondaime Hokage there, and the Yondaime said he was my Father."

Yuugao smiled a bit, but it was Minato who replied first. "That...wasn't a dream, Naru." he said, suprising Naru as she instantly sat straight up. "It was all real...and I am your Father."

There was a long pause between them as it was as if time itself had frozen for Naru as she staired at Minato. "T-That can't be..." she muttered, "Its...that's Impossible! If...if you were My father...w-why does the village hate me?" She shouted, tears working their way out of her eyes. "If I were your Daughter, why do they hate me? It doesn't make sence!"

Minato sighed, it was time to tell her. "Its...because of what I did...to defeat the Kyuubi." he said, silencing Naru. "Naru...what do they tell you and Yoru-Kun about the day of the Kyuubi attack? How I defeated it?"

Naru blinked in confusion. "They...they said you killed the Kyuubi." she said. "It's why your a hero!"

"No." he said. "That's not the truth...even though I fought it for a while...I was no match to a demon of infinate Chakra. And you can't kill something of pure Chakra."

Naru was again confused. "Then...how did you defeat the Kyuubi?" she asked. "It...it doesn't make any sence!"

"Naru, though I couldn't kill the Kyuubi..." Minato took a deep breath. "I could...and did, seal it away." Slowly, Naru's eyes began to widden as she began to see where he was going with this. "The only way to seal a being as powerful as the Kyuubi away...I needed an Infant child to take the burden of becoming the new jinchūriki of the Kyuubi No Kitsune. I could never ask to take someone else's child...if I was unwilling to do that to my own."

He then looked up at Naru, her eyes wide open as she knew the truth. "Naru...all I can do...is ask for your Forgiveness." he said. "I asked the village to see you as a Hero...I didn't think that they had fallen as far as Kushina had thought. And even my back-up plan even if they did failed because I foolishly trusted that man Danzo..."

Naru was simply shocked by this. The Yondaime-...no, her _father_ was asking _her_ for forgiveness. Slowly, that small bit of anger that was inside of her quickly deminished. Even if she tried...she couldn't seem to find a real reason to hate him...after all, he did say he didn't want to seal the Kyuubi in her after all.

"I...I understand you might hate me." Minato continued. "And that you may not want anything to do with me...if you want, I can leave and you'll never have to see me again-" However, he was cut off when Naru suprised him and Yuugao by practically _leaping _off of her bed, and slammed into Minato, embracing him, while crying into his chest.

"Please, Please don't leave me!" She cried. "I don't want you to leave! I don't hate you! Please, just please don't leave me Daddy!"

Minato eyes widened in shock as he didn't expect his daughter's reaction, but then he just smiled and embraced her back, as Naru continued crying.

"Shh, it's okay Naru-chan," Minato said soothingly as he rubbed circles on her back, "It's okay, I won't leave you ever again,"

Yuugao, all the while, was smiling as her sensei's daughter/little sister figure embraced each other, like any would do with their child. She could swear that tears were coming out of the Yondaime's eyes.

It was at this moment, that Kakashi and Rin opened the door, and saw the father and daughter hugging each other (again, not that way, pervs!). Rin couldn't help but squeal "kawaii!" at the scene, and Kakashi smiling under his mask. He knew that they needed more time to be together, but he had to tell his sensei that his wife was awake.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt sensei, but your wife has awoken from her coma," Kakashi said sheepishly.

Yuugao, Minato and Naru all looked up at Kakashi and Rin. "K-Ka-san's awake?" Naru asked, her eyes wide, while Minato gave out a light chuckle. "Your Mother always was a fast healer." he commented as the three stood up. "Ready too meet you Mom, Naru-Chan?"

Naru smiled brightly and nodded her face, and soon after, the five were on their way too see Kushina once again.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With Kushina_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Kushina was sitting up on a bed in tn the _Ne'Tra Orar's _infirmary, thinking of what Naru would say once she sees her. Her mind was thinking up all the things she'll say to her, thinking that she'll snap at her, hating for leaving her alone for eight long years.

When she heard the hissing sound of the door opening, she glanced up too see a group of people enter. Several of them were armored figuers she didn't recognize, but she instantly recognized Aren and Sutura, with Sutura and Aren both holding hands with an 8 year old boy with an odd resemblence too Aren who Kushina made an accurate guess that it was their Son, Yorudan. _'My, has he grown.' _she thought seeing him. _'I wonder what Naru will look like...'_

It was then more familiar figures entered her room, who she instantly recognized as Gai, Hizuren, Asuma, and Kurenai.

"Old Man Hokage!" she said with happy relief as the Old Sarutobi could only chuckle.

"Yes Kushina, I'm here. Rin, Kakashi, and Yuugao are here too, as well as a couple who dearly want to see you," he said and Kushina's eyes widen at that.

"Naru?...Minato?" Kushina asked.

Hizuren smiled and nodded. "Yes, originally Calista-Chan here, along with Yoru-Kun and Naru-Chan came here to find out more about Yorudan's Parents, as you can see both Yorudan and Naru got more than they could ever have asked for." Kushina blinked in suprise. "Wait...exactly how did you all get here?" she asked, slowly getting more and more angry. "Only me, Sutura-Chan, Aren-Kun, and Minato-Kun knew about this place, and who are they?" she pointed at the Mandalorians and Jedi. "And _why _was I in a Coma for the first _eight years _of my Daughter's Life!"

Hiruzen couldn't help but sigh at that, he knew this will be her reaction. But he decided to at least tell her some things that happened.

"Kushina...before I answer that, could you tell me what you remember from the night of the Kyuubi attack?" he asked.

"Well..." Kushina said. "I...remember giving birth to Naru, then two hooded figures arrived, one of them fought Minato and Biwako, while I tried to keep Naru safe from the masked one. B-but I failed, h-he held her hostage forcing me to release Akane or he would've killed her, after that everything seems like it was a blur."

Hiruzen frowned, he knew Kushina would do anything to protect her child, he sighed, knowing she was gonna hate what he told her next.

"There's something else you don't know Kushi-chan," the Sandaime said causing Kushina to look up at him in confusion, "Apparently, it was Danzo that told whoever attacked you, where you were giving birth,"

"He What?" Shouted Kushina in Suprise, and anger. "Why the hell would he do that?"

"We believe it may had have something to do with the Uzumaki's Regeneration abilities, from what I have gathered thus far." Ryu said, stepping forward. "At least, that's what we asume from all of the notes found in his office, and in the room where we found you Ma'am."

"And...you are...?" Kushina asked.

Ryu gave a small bow "My name is Ryu Hisanaga, I'm a Jedi Knight of the Jedi Order based in the Galactic Republic," Ryu answered "I ended up on this planet shortly after a Hyperdrive malfunction brought us to this system, although, I am starting to believe that the Force had a rather strong hand in this, especially if the Sith are involved."

Kushina was confused by that but before she could ask, the door opened and coming in was Kakashi and Rin, and to her suprise, Minato, who she thought died when he sealed Akane into their daughter.

"Minato-kun?" She gasped out as tears leaked from her eyes. Minato just gave his trademark grin.

"Yep! It's me!" he said. Before Kushina could attempt to get up and beat him to a pulp, she saw something, or rather someone, hiding behind her husband's leg. Minato saw she was focusing on Naru who was hiding shyly behind his leg.

Smiling he moved his right hand, and gently coerced his daughter out, so Kushina could see her,"No need to be shy around your own Mother, Naru-Chan." Minato said.

"K-Kaa-san?" Naru asked a bit shyly.

Kushina teared up as she nodded wordlessly looking at her daughter with hope and love in her eyes as Naru stared back.

Naru suddenly cried out and lunged at Kushina slamming into the older woman's knees hugging them tightly as tears ran down her face "Kaa-san," Naru cried out "Kaa-san!"

"I'm here," Kushina soothed kneeling down wrapping her arms around Naru "Kaa-san is here for you now, musume."

Ryu smiled at the touching scene as Minato joined his wife and daughter and subtly signaled everyone should leave the room.

**_*Outside the ship*_**

As the door shut, the shinobi and Mandalorians exited the YT-1930, met outside the compund. Aren and Sutura decided to take Yorudan on a tour of the entire compund, and show more of their souvenirs from their past days.

Aren told HK-47X to show the others to guest rooms for the night, and the decendant model of the Assassin Droid acknowledged and led them to their rooms.

As soon as everyone left, Ryu decided to talk Hiruzen.

"How do you feel _Ba'buir?_" The _Mando Jetii _asked and the old man sighed as if he felt a huge burden lift off his shoulders.

"Relieved, and happy," he said with a small grin and Ryu nodded by what he meant by that.

"So. What happens now?" Ryu asked, and the Sandaime gave a predatory grin at that.

"When I get back, there are going to be a few changes," he said in a sadistic tone, "Starting with the Civilian Council," he said with conviiction and left to rest for the night. Ryu knew right then and there, that coming tomorrow...Judgement will be passed.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**0

**_Author's Note: And done! I hope you all enjoyed this piece! Because I certainly did! Reviews are welcomed, and give me your honest opinions. No flames, flames will be extinguished! Embers will stomped! Thank you and stay tuned for the next chapter of Mandalorian Fox! Ja Ne!_**

**(1): http : / starwars . wikia . com / wiki/Sith_species**


	3. Judgement

**_Author's Note: And hello my faithful fans! I've returned with a new chapter! In this we see the_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Judgement_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Enclave Complex, Konoha,_**

**_Planet Rikuduo, Ibonis System_**

**_35 BBY_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Kushina and Sutura watched happily as their respective children were having some 'fun' with the other Force-sensitive Mandalorian's, and Fallern's team. And by Fun, they meant The Mandalorian's giving the kids a little taste of Modern Galactic Combat with Scout equipped with a Vibroblade was giving a few fighting tips too Naru and Yorudan who were both now wearing Mandalorian Trainnie uniforms, with Naru's a Black/Orange uniform, and Yorudan's being Black/Red **(AN 117Jorn: If you've watched the Old Republic trailer where the Sith attack the Jedi Temple, they look like the uniforms the Republic Guards wore in the Temple.)** both equipped with smaller Vibroswords.

Ryu, Aren and Teelay had left too the Communications center Aren had established in the Enclave to contact the Jedi Council, while Minato, Hizuren and the Jonin minus Yugao left for Konoha to deliver some well-deserved judgement against the Civilian Council, The Advisors, and Fugaku.

Thinking of her best friend's husband and those other traitors made her want to go to Konoha and kill them herself. When she heard it was Abi Haruno and Fugaku encouraging the village to use Naru as a scapegoat and beat her non-stop, it was a miracle her daughter didn't turn into a apathetic serial killer. But she couldn't kill that pink-haired bitch because Ryu already snapped her neck, and Minato told he wanted to deal with Fugaku himself.

_'Heh, maybe I'll get lucky and the'll save Oji-san's "Team-mates".'_ she thought as she turned to Sutura. "Don't you find it funny..." she said catching the Mandalorian's attention. "That dispite everything that went wrong...both of our children still managed to meet and be friends?"

Sutura smiled and nodded. "Yes...the Force works in mysterious ways." she said, before grinning. "But...I have a feeling that my son may want to be more than 'just friends' with Naru-Chan."

Kushina grinned in mischef at that, thinking of good ways to make her daughter and her potential boyfriend embarassed, '_Oh yes, oh yes, muaHAHAHAHAHAAA! I can't wait for the torture to begin!,' _she thought as her grinned turned a little malicious, and a sweatdrop formed behind Sutura's head, who was watching, as one of her closest friends, was giving an evil smile.

_'Oh boy...Something tells me that the kids are gonna have some VERY embarassing moments in the future...,_' she thought as she turned back to watch her son and god daughter train.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile..._**

**_Enclave Communications Center_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Is it almost ready?" Ryu asked as he and Teelay waited for Aren to get a signal to the Jedi Temple at Coruscant in the Enclave's Communications center.

"Just about ready." Aren said as he was working on the Terminal next to the Holopad in the middle of the room. "Just some last minute adjustments...Bingo! I got a signal, You should probobly use your codes Ryu. I don't know if my old ones still check out."

Ryu nodded as he then stepped up to the Terminal, and typed in his own Access codes too the Temple's Communications Network.

It took a few moments until the Hologram images of Jedi Master Yoda, Jedi Master Mace Windu, and the entire Head Jedi Council came up, and they were all seated in council chamber

_"Ryu. Have not been able to contact you for a week, we have," _The Head Jedi Master said as everyone else nodded.

"Sorry about that, Master Yoda," Ryu apologized, "But I've been busy,"

"That would be the understatement of the century, Ryu." Aren said as he stepped forward, suprising all of the Jedi Masters.

_"A-Aren Takeo?"_ Jedi Master Alaya Secura said in shock. _"Your Alive?"_

_"_Technically, no, but I'll explain a little later._"_ Aren said before smiling at Mace Windu's expression. "Master Windu! Great too see you again...still bald I see?" That drew a chuckle and giggle from Teelay and Ryu, several of the Jedi Council members had to supress their own snickers, while Mace's eye twitched.

_"I see you haven't changed in the ten years since you left the Order, my old apprentice."_ Mace said.

"You're not mad that I left in order to marry Sutura, are you Master?" Aren asked with a risen eyebrow as Mace Shook his head. _"No." _he said. _"I understand completly. Expecially now that we recently removed the rule on Marriage in the Jedi Order."_

"Ya, Ryu told me a bit about that." Aren said, grinning. "I had to make sure I wasn't going crazy. It's good to see the Jedi Order finally changed a bit while I was gone."

_"As good to see Aren alive it is," _Yoda said. _"More too this transmission, I sense."_

Ryu nodded with a grin at that, "Always straight to the point Master," he told the old master as Yoda chuckled slightly.

_"Indeed, now, what is you wish to tell us, hmm?" _the wisened Jedi Master asked, and Ryu took a breath knowing it was going to be a long talk.

"Guess I better start at the beginning," And with he began his tale.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_1 Hour later_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

In the hour it took, Ryu explained everything that he could to the Jedi. The Hyperdrive overload resulting them in ending up at the new Star System, and how Ryu was forced into his Avatar state where he met Naru Uzumaki and saved her from being killed by a mob. He then explained their meeting with the Hokage, the Councils, and advisors, followed by them discovering Yorudan was Aren and Sutura's son, then how they and their allies attacked and destroyed the ROOT forces stabalizing Konoha, discovering the Enclave along with Minato, Aren, and Sutura, and ending it all of with a short explenation of what Chakra was on the planet.

_"Hmmm, busy you have been, Ryu, finding a new Star System, and a race of Humans that are able to mold this Chakra,"_ Yoda mused making the others nod in agreement.

_"Indeed, and if you haven't come when you did, then the child would've been corrupted by hate and fear, and turn to the Dark Side," _Master Plo Koon commented.

Alaya shook her head. "_I cant believe anyone would go so far to harm someone, a youngling no less!_" she said.

"They were being fed false information about how the seal on Naru operated." Aren said. "Danzo and his allies made it their mission to make her life hell. It's a miracle she hadn't fallen before Ryu showed up."

"_Your son, Aren, played a very large role he did, in preventing her fall._" Yoda said, and Aren grinned. "What can I say? It's the Takeo way to help anyway they can." He said, before becoming serious once again. "However, we may have a problem, though. Remember when we mentioned how the Kyuubi attacked Konoha?" The masters nodded. "Well, it was formerly sealed into Naru's Mother, Kushina. But it was forcefully released by a pair of men according to Kushina and Minato. The first man wore a Black cloak with red clouds and wore a spiral orange mask...but the other man..." he sighed. "According to Minato's discription...I could only guess that he was a Sith Lord...A Korriban Redskin Sith Lord to be precise."

The Jedi Masters' eyes widened at that.

"_A Korriban Redskin Sith Lord?"_ one Jedi Master, a Chalactan, named Depa Billaba said for her fellow council members.

_" Impossible! The last Redskin Sith Lord died over 3,500 years ago! From what we know he was slained by his own Apprentice," _Ki-Adi-Mundi said making the other Masters nod their heads.

"Apparently a few of them survived and have gone into hiding," Ryu clarified, "And Minato wasn't exagerating, I saw he spoke the truth,"

_"Also explains why the Kyuubi attacked the village, it does," _Yoda says, and then sighs, _"_A True Sith...A pureblood Sith Lord lives...good news, this is not."__

_"What about the one with him?" _asked Shaak Ti. "_The man with the mask?_"

_"_We assume he was one of the natives of the Planet who works for him now._" _Aren said. "But that's just a guess. Only he would know what's really going on...but one thing worries me. Minato said the Sith killed Biwako, the Third Hokage's wife, with a 'flash of orange light'...I pray it wasn't what I think it was..." The Masters eyes widen in understanding at what he meant

_"You don't mean...the technique Darth Nihilus to drain the Force Energy from lifeforms in order to sate his hunger after the Mandalorian Wars?" _Adi Gallia asked.

"Yeah, but I hope not," Ryu said a look of dread ob his face.

_"What should we tell the Chancellor and the Senate?" Mace asked._

"Well, I Suggest we inform them about the system's existence, however we should keep the abilities their Shinobi have, as well as the info about Chakra a secret." Aren said. "Theree are just too many people who would want to take advantage of a people who could have abilities that rival that of both Mandalorians _and _Jedi. And with a Sith Lord on the loose..."

Yoda nodded with Aren's suggestion, "_True, much corruption in the Senate there is_," The old Head Master agreed.

"I also think it would be best if we ask Mistress Nu to keep the Coordinates to this System in a safe place in the Archives, just in case," Ryu added.

"And I think I might be able to find some of my Contact's on Mandalore to get a ship or two here for defense." Aren said. "Even with all of this security, I'd like too make sure if some scumbag's like the Trade Federation stumble across here, the people on the planet will have a decent chance of winning, and not a one-sided battle."

"_For the best, it is._" Yoda said. "_But...I sense, train Naru and Yorudan in the ways of the force, you wish?_"

Ryu shook his head good naturedly, "Nothing ever gets by you Master Yoda, I was planning on bringing the two to Coruscant so you could gauge their Force-sensitivity, and leave the decision to you and the Council, although Aren could train Yorudan since he's family. Naru though, she will need all the help she can get,"

Yoda rubbed his chin in thought, weighing the pros and cons of this.

_"Hmmm, yes, bring the children to the Temple you must, Ryu. Inform Master Qui-Gon of this development, I will. Need his opinion, we will," _Yoda answered and the other masters nodded in agreement.

Thank you, Master Yoda." Ryu said. Aren grinned at the thought of Qui-Gon. "Just don't tell Qui-Gon about me just yet." Aren said. "I wanna surprise him."

Yoda nodded as he grinned a bit. "_Very well._" he said. "_If all that is, may the Force be with you._" The Three Jedi bowed, and the transmission ended.

"Well, at least they didn't outright refused us," Teelay commented, making the two men laugh.

"Yes indeed Teelay, let's just be prepared when we reach Coruscant," Aren told her.

"Yeah I know, so shall we head back and check on the others?" she said and the men nodded and the trio left the communications center.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Konoha Council Chamber _**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The two councils were in the chamber waiting for the Sandaime Hokage to arrive, Hiashi was left in charge of the village until the Elder Sarutobi returned. He made sure the civilians and especially the Uchiha Head Fugaku didn't try anything. While on the Shinobi Clan Head side, one Shiori Okamikaze was thinking about a certain Red headed Kunoichi that vanished after the Kyuubi attack. After Hiruzen told them her best friend was being held pprisoner by Danzo, she nearly went ballistic.

Fugaku and the Advisors, however, were wondering where Danzo was at the moment. It wasn't like him to be late for any meeting. It was then Hizuren finally stepped through the doors into the council chamber...and the civilian side nearly pissed themselves at the sight of him not only in 'Full God-of-shinobi' mode, but the moment he walked in, he took a glance at the civilian council, and made a grin that said: 'you're fucked'.

Fugaku and the Elders were unnerved by this, knowing that this meant that whatever plans they had, just went down the drain.

The Shinobi Clan Heads were puzzled by the Old Man's grin and just wondered what the heck was going on.

"Hello everyone, beautiful day is not?" Hiruzen mused as he sat down in his seat, his overly-cheerful mood continuing to scare the crap out of Fugaku, the civilians, and Hizuren's 'team-mates'. While the Shinobi side were starting to feel a little nervous as well.

"Umm...yes, I suppose so...Hokage-sama." Hiashi said.

"Hokage-Sama...where is Danzo?" Homura asked, "It's not like him to be late-"

"Danzo has been relieved of his duties...permanently." He said, causing everyone to gasp. "Apparently, he refused to shut down his ROOT program as I ordered him too, and was abducting children for the program not only from Konoha...but from _other _nations as well."

The Shinobi gaped at this knowing that Danzo's could probably cause a Fourth Shinobi World War. But Hiruzen wasn't done yet.

"But what I find most _disturbing_," The "God of Shinobi" growled the last part as he looked at Fugaku, and then turned toward three members of the Civilian Council who turned pale white.

"Is that he was implanted with the Uchiha's Sharingan eyes, in his right eye socket, as well as his right arm," Fugaku was now starting to sweat, while the Shinobi Clan Heads were appalled "And also, there were three children with the same surnames as three of the Civilian Council,"

The Civilian Council gasped at that, as Sarutobi continued.

"And the names are Nakajima, Narusegawa, and Sarugaki," the mentioned names caused three men to flinch as their names were called. "And according too these papers-" he lifted up a set of papers "-they were practically _given _to Danzo to commit kami-knows what on them."

"You...SICK BASTARDS!" everyone turned, and saw the Okamikaze Matriarch herself with a snarl that could scare the biggest bear, as she looked ready to kill the three men who were scared shit-less, as the killing intent from the woman pressed down on the three men, as she spoke in a low tone, "You SOLD your own CHILDREN to that...that _**Fucking Madman! **_What kind of Parents are you?-Wait, No! You are _not _Parents, you are a **_DISGRACE _**to Parents everywhere!"

"Shiori, please calm yourself." Hizuren said. "As much as I would want to execute them...it is out of my hands." The Three civilains and Fugaku sighed in releaf, but it was short-lived when he said: "This is in the hands of someone...else."

Shiori blinked. "Who Hokage-Sama?" she asked, managing to get her rage under control...but just barley. The Civilian side of the council nearly soilded their pants at the Grin Sarutobi gave them.

"Why an old friend, who is most..._displeased, _at what this village has become," As he said that he brought a kunai all very familiar to the Shinobi, "And he wishes to correct the foolish mistakes made by this So-called honorable council," with that he threw the Kunai in the middle of the floor, and a few seconds later, a bright yellow flash blinded everyone in the room, causing everyone to shield their eyes.

When everyone opened their eyes again...their jaw's dropped at the figure who stood with their back turned agaisnt them. Hiashi and Fugaku both activated their respective bloodlines to detect any Genjutsu's...but saw _none. 'No-no it can't be!'_ Fugaku thought, panicing. _'He's dead! He has to be dead!'_

Slowly, **(117Jorn: And epicly, might I add.)** Minato Namikaze, The Yondaime Hokage, and the Yellow Flash, turned around and faced both Councils, and the advisors who were about to...no wait, they _did _Shit themselves.

"Hello everyone, did you all..._miss _me?" Minato mockingly asked as his eyes narrowed at the Civilian Council, the 'Advisors', and last but not least, Fugaku. He then started to sniff and then grimace.

"P.U.! Somebody open a window it stinks in here!" he commanted and everyone did what he did and sniffed, then covered their noses at the stench of heavily shit stained pants. Thankfully, a few of the ANBU in the room took care of that, opened a few windows allowing the stench to leave.

"Told ya they'd Shit themselves, Minato-Kun." Hizuren said with a chuckle and Minato chuckled along with him.

"True. But now we have buisness to discuss. Isn't that right? _Honorable Civilian Council?"_ he said the title with venom as the civilians all looked like paler.

"I-if we be so bold to ask Yondaime-sama, what is it you're so angry about?" Homura asked, carefully, even though his brain was telling him that he was supposed to be dead, he could never forget the technique that the Namikaze used, and no one else could use it. Minato put his hand under his chin in mock thought at that.

"Hmmm, WHY am I angry? Do I look angry? Jii-san, do I look angry? I don't _feel _angry. What i feel like is _**Absolutely Livid.**_" He said, the last two words he managed to say with a demonic tone, and he silently thanked Kushina and Akane in teaching him how to do that seeing the results it had on the council.

Shiori was watchig this and a knowing grin came on her knowing why he was so pissed about as he continued in his demonic tone, '_Dear god, the only way this would be better is if Kushi-Chan were here._' She thought, the grin never leaving her face.

"I left you all eight years ago with a simple request." Minato said, glaring daggers at the council. "To treat one Naru Uzumaki as a Hero of the village, for being the one able to contain the Kyuubi No Kitsune, saving god-knows how many people...and then I come back a few days ago, finding out that, for all intence and purposes, you **_spat _**on my LAST WISH, and put Naru thought a life of hell from what I heard from her very few friends, and Hizuren. Now...would you _please _tell me **WHY YOU FUCKING DID THAT?**"

"W-we were avenging your death Y-Yondaime-sama," A civilian stuttered out fearfully "T-the Kyuubi took over the host and was reincarnating itself..."

Minato threw one of his three pronged kunai behind the scared civilian, and used Hiraishin to appear behind him and point it at the bastard's neck, as he spoke in a low tone so that only his prisoner could hear.

"You forget that I'm a Fuuin Master, and I made the seal that holds the Kyuubi so it doesn't do that kind of thing to it's Host," the Yondaime growled, "And who _pre-tell _said that?" he demanded and the Civilian sweated more in fright.

"I-I-I...IT WAS FUGAKU!" The Civilian shouted, instantly pointing at the Uchiha Clan head who's eyes flew wide.

Minato glared at Fugake. "Thank you...you just earned a painless death." and with that he slit the Civilian Councilman's through killing him just before he tossed another Hirashin Dagger missing Fugaku, and appearing in another flash right next to him. "Well, Well, Well...Fugaku-Teme...long time no see, huh?"

"H-how are you alive," Fugaku asked in shock as he stared at Minato "I saw your dead body, I saw it being cremated!"

Minato grinned ferally as he pricked one of his tri-pronged kunai against the clan head's neck, just above his jugular vein "Let's just say I found a way to cheat death," He answered evasively "So tell me Fugaku, why did you try and kill little Naru-chan, what has she ever done to you to deserve such hatred? Because I am sure that if a _Uchiha_ child was chosen you would be _worshiping_ the ground he or she walks on trying to suck up to them... wouldn't you?"

"She had to _DIE!_" Fugaku shouted. "She has the Kyuubi sealed inside of her! I don't care if I have to kill that little girl to kill _it!_"

"Hey, wait one damn minute here!" One of the Civilian's, a Black-haired Blue eyed male, shouted as he stood up. "You said she _was _the Kyuubi! And that your Sharingan could see the seal Yondaime-Sama made was slowly failing!"

Fugaku sneered "I knew you Civilian's would never kill a child even if it meant killing the Kyuubi along with her." he said. "She needed to die, the Kyuubi needed to die!"

"You lied to us!" the man shouted. "All this time we thought she was the Kyuubi, you _lied _to us about it?"

"Even if you managed to _kill _Naru." Minato growled. "The one thing about Bijuu is that they don't stay dead for long. They are revived a few years after their containers death. You would have just delayed it all." _This _fact shocked both sides of the council, all but Fugaku who grinned.

"Exactly." he said. "I needed the Kyuubi to be freed, witch would have made it much easier for him too gain what he wanted!"

"He?" Minato asked.

Fugaku grinned madly "Our ancestor, Madara Uchiha! He will destroy you all like he would have eight years ago had you not interfered!" He shouted gleefully.

Anything else Fugaku was going to say was cut off as Minato's kunai flashed slicing through Fugaku's throat and jugular spraying blood as his body collapsed to the floor "ANBU, take the civilian council and advisers Homura and Koharu into custody and have I&T interrogate them all," He ordered in a cold voice "Find out who knew the truth, those that did, are to be executed for treason against Konoha."

The Civilians gave shocked looks at that as the ANBU round them up and took them to the I&T.

"DAMN YOU NAMIKAZE! I KNEW HIRUZEN SHOULDN'T PICKED FOR YONDAIME! IT SHOULD'VE BEEN OROCHIMARU!" Homura shouted in anger as the ANBU dragged him out of the room, along with Koharu.

"You two brought this on yourselves, Homura!" Hiruzen yelled, causing the now former Advisor to look at him with the same sneer on his face, "You and Koharu thought you two would get lucky and try to claim what was not yours to begin with! But you forgot one thing. This is MY Village! And whatever the hell I say, goes!" Though most of them tried to resist, there were a few Councilmen who went quietly, such as the man who spoke out earlier. These few knew this is what they deserved for believing Fugaku, so they didn't put up any kind of fight.

"Thank GOD that's been delt with!" Tsume shouted as she relaxed into her seat. "This _is _a Shinobi village, so it should be run by Shinobi!" The others of the Shinobi Council nodded in agreement.

"But...Fugaku said something about Madara Uchiha." Choza said, remembering the Uchiha's final words. "Was he just trying to scare us or..."

"I'm afraid he may have been telling the truth, for once." Minato said, shocking them all. "Eight years ago, when Kushina-Chan was giving birth to Naru, we were attacked by two men. One of them was what Ryu-Kun and Aren-Kun called a 'Sith Lord', while the other man wore a Orange Spiral mask, and he managed to extract the Kyuubi out of Kushina, and then take control of it. The _only _way that was possible was if someone had the highest level of Sharingan, the Eternal Magayeko Sharingan, according to my research...and only one man has been known to reach this level, and that was Madara himself." This information shocked the council...but it was Shiori who mentioned what everyone else seemed to miss.

"I'm sorry, Yondaime-Sama, but you said when Kushina-Chan was giving birth to Naru-Chan?" She asked, while a slight grin appeared on her face as the rest of the council's eyes slowly widened in realization.

Minato laughed at his longtime friend's sharp wit, Shiori was always the more observant of the whole class back in the Academy.

"As always Shiori-chan, you've proven to be the most observant Kunoichi in Konoha," the Yondaime said, as Shiori chuckled, "And yes, Naru-chan is mine, and Kushina-chan's child. And from what I heard, all of you played at least a small part in her life keeping her safe. And for that, I thank you." Shiori just shrugged. "Hey, I wasn't about to let those idiot civilian's harm her, and I always had a suspision she was your kid." She said with a smile. "I mean, come on. She looks like a carbon copy of both you _and _Kushi-Chan. Only an idiot wouldn't be able to make the connection."

"Troublesome..." Shikaku Nara muttered. "So, I'm guessing your not taking back the position of Hogake?"

"No, I'm not." Minato said, suprising many of the others. "This village...dispite its drastic changes recently...hasn't earned their right for me to be their leader after what they did...I may never be the Hogake here again actually."

"Damnit..." Hizuren muttered. "Just when I thought I wouldn't have to worry about any more paperwork..."

"Why not make Kage Bushin's like I did?" Minato offered, and Sarutobi froze, his eyes wide.

"...BAKA!" he shouted as he slammed his fist into a nearby wall, punching a hole into the building. "IT WAS SO DAMN OBVIOUS! HOW COULD I NOT HAVE THOUGHT OF IT BEFORE!"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Konoha Streets_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"This place really hasn't changed since I was last here..." Kushina commented as she, Sutura, Naru and Yorudan walked down the Streets of Konoha. Apparently, dispite the Enclave being very 'Cool' as the two children had put it, it lacked one very criticle thing that both parent's had completly overlooked...

"Yayaya, come on!" Yorudan said as he sped up his pace, Naru right behind him. "I haven't had any Ramen in almost two weeks! anymore and we're both gonna go through Ramen withdrawl!" Naru nodded as the two lead the parents to the famous Ramen Ichiraku store.

Sutura sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Your daughter seemed to have influenced my son in more ways that one, Kushi-Chan..." She muttered, and Kushina just laughed. "Oh come on!" she said cheerfully. "A little Ramen addition never does anyone harm!"

"Unless we're talking about the one who's paying for it." Sutura said. _"One _Uzumaki is one thing, but add another _plus _Yorudan, who probobly inherited Aren's appatite, and their gonna go broke._"_

Before Kushina could form a reply, she then noticed that they were being followed. "You notice them too?" Sutura asked, and Kushina nodded.

"Three kids, about as old as Naru and Yorudan." She said. "Though, you gotta give e'm credit, their hidding themselves very well."

Sutura nodded. "Let's just wait, and see what happens." She said as the four finally made it to the Ramen Store.

Meanwhile, three pairs of eyes were watching the four as they entered Ichiraku Ramen.

"Uhh, why are we hiding?" whispered a young male voice. A sigh came from his comapnion, and said answered in a soft feminine voice.

"We're trying to find out who those two women are with Naru-chan and Yoru-kun," said the female, and another feminine voice asked her in a slight stutter...

"B-but do w-we have to have to hide from N-Naru-chan and Yoru-kun? They're our friends Lacus-chan,"

"Were doing this _because _we're their friends, Hinata-Chan." Lacus Haruno, an 8 year old girl with long Reddish-Pink hair, and purple eyes said to Hinata Hyuuga, another young girl with lavender eyes, and black/blue hair. "We don't know if those women are just using those two."

"I dunno, Lacus-Chan." The male, Jorn Yang, a boy with darkish Grey spiked hair, and dark blue eyes said. "Naru and Yorudan looked...well, a lot happier than I've ever seen e'm." He then made his way towards the Ramen store.

"Jorn-Kun! What are you doing?" Lacus whisper/yelled.

"I'm gonna find out who they are, and what Naru and Yorudan see in them." Jorn said as he continued walking forward. "Your both welcome to join me." and with that, he headed towards the Ramen Store, soon followed by Lacus, and finally Hinata.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Ichiraku's Ramen Store_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"E'llo Ayama-nee-chan! O'Jii-san!" Naru called out happily as she, Yorudan and their mothers entered the Ramen store.

"We'll if it isn't our two favorite customers!" The middle aged Teuichi Ichiraku greeted merrily a smile on his face as the two children sat down with their mothers, looking over the pair Teuichi's smile twitched slightly "Hey, Ayame-chan is in the back testing out a new Ramen recipe, why don't you go back and give her a hand."

The two children grinned widely and gave a shout of excitement as they slipped off the stools and ran into the back kitchen. As soon as they disappeared Teuichi's good natured smile disappeared as a cleaver appeared in his hand along with a scowl on his face "Now, who are you two really?" He growled harshly as an illusion of red flames appeared behind him "Because I know Kushina-chan and Sutura-chan have both passed on, if you're honest I may even grant you the mercy of a quick death."

Both Sutura and Kushina blinked in suprise, before both sighed. "Ok, you want proof it's really us?" Kushina asked. "Ask me and Sutura a question only we would know."

"Alright...When Kushina first came to Konoha, what did she order?" Teuichi asked, still glaring while Kushina rolled her eyes.

"I ordered one Kage-Sized Miso-Ramen for starters, and I said: 'Holy mother of Kami, this is the greatest Ramen I've ever had in my life' and then I ordered five more Kage-Sized Miso's, but I ate them to quickly and burned my mouth...and then I..." Kushina sighed. "My face got as red as a_...tomato_ just as Minato-Kun walked in and asked you 'who's the cute Tomato' and I slammed my fist into him saying 'I'm not a Tomato!' and ever since that day, every chance I got I'd come here for Lunch...and dinner...and breakfast...and sometimes inbetween..._"_

Teuichi's eyes slowly lost their fire, and slowly widdened in shock. "And for me, when I first came here ten years ago," Sutura continued where Kushina left off. "Though I'll admit your Ramen was good, for Aren-Kun he became obsessed with it as much as both Kushi-Chan and Minato-Kun were _combined_. and when all three of them stopped by here, you got exactly over two thousand Ryo, I was crying because that was almost all of the money we had with us at the time, and Mikoto-Chan was laughing so hard she was crying too."

Teuichi's eyes moved between Kushina, and Sutura. He _knew _the only people who would know that was himself, Ayame, Minato, Aren, Mikoto and...

"Kushina...Sutura...?" He asked. "Is...that really...?"

"It's us, Oji-san." Kushina said, smirking. "Now, could I have my usual? One of everything Kage-Sized?"

Teuichi then smiled widley. "It really is you!" He said just momets before embracing both of them in a massive hug. "I can't believe it! How are you two alive? Everyone was told you died eight years ago!"

"Well, thanks to a certine _Teme._" Kushina growled. "I was put into a Coma for eight years, causing _me _to miss the first eight years of my daughter's life!"

"Similar story here." Sutura said in an equally pissed-off voice. "Me, Aren and Minato came up with a way that even if we got killed in the attack, we could still be there for our children...but again, one Danzo-Teme messed all of _that _up quite royally."

Teuchi gritted his teeth at that as he remembered Danzo, Abi Haruno, and a couple of her lackies coming one time and threaten him to stop serving Naru and Yorudan, or he will be put in prison without trial, and his daughter sold into sex slavery. Fortunately the Sandaime came and putted a stop it, and Teuchi, and his three former who saw what was happening, gave the two Ronin thugs a massive beating. Apparently the old Warhawk and the Pink-haire they forgot he was the Infamous Hell Chef and also the equally as infamous Team Akuma's Sensei.

After the incident, Abi tried to shut down Ichiraku's, but Hiruzen warned that if she didn't stop, her daughter Lacus will be taken, and given to a more caring family. She immediatley backed down after that.

Shaking that thought aside, he smiled again. "Anyway, it's good to see both of you back among the living." he said. "And it's just as good to see you bonding with your children after so long."

Both Sutura and Kushina nodded in agreement before Sutura turned around. "It's not polite to eavesdrop, you know." she said, calmly.

Not soon after, a boy and two girls entered the store. "S-Sorry, Ma'am." The boy said. "We...We just needed to know who you really were, seeing how close you seemed to Yoru-Nii and Naru-Chan."

Kushina rose an eyebrow. "Are you friends of theirs?" she asked, and the trio nodded. "Yup!" The boy said cheerfully. "Their three closest friends, and pretty much their family. My Name's Jorn Yang."

"H-H-Hi-Hinata H-Hyuu-uga." The little Hyuuga girl said stuttering as she hid a bit behind Jorn, who blushed a bit as she hid behind him.

"And I'm Lacus Haruno, nice to finally meet some of Yoru-Kun and Naru-Nii-chan's parent's!" said the rosette, and the two parent's looked at her for a moment.

"Would you happen to be related to an Abi Haruno, Lacus-san?" Sutura asked politley, but you could tell the hidden anger behind her voice. Lacus simply sighed. "Ya...she's my mom...or _was _my mom anyways." she said, supprisingly not as sad as either of them would have expected. "But I wasn't really on good terms with her or my sister Sakura when she died a week ago..."

"Lacus-Chan here, unlike her Parent or sister, actually got to know Naru-Chan here." Teuchi said. "Abi hated it, and kept telling her to stay away from her and Yoru-Kun, but she never listened, and would often sneak out at night to spend the night at their appartment to get away from them." Both Parent's noticed the tint of pink developing on her checks.

"I-I just don't see what everyone else sees in her that makes her...well, a Demon." she said, shrugging. "I just think their paranoided since she was born on teh day of the Kyuubi attack."

Any ill-intentions the two mother's had against this daughter of Abi was instantly washed away, and smiled warmly. "Well, I have to thank all of you for being both Yoru-Kun and Naru-Chan's friends where not many others were not." Kushina said, smiling. "And, Hinata-Chan, was it?" The shy Hyuuga looked up to face her. "Your mother wouldn't happen to be Hitomi Hyuuga?"

Hinata looked at her, shock clearly on her face, "Y-Yes, how do you know my Kaa-san, Kushina-san?"

Kushina was laughing on the inside_, 'Yep, definitely Hitomi's girl alright!_' she thought as she answered the girl's question.

"She and I are great friends since before you and Naru-chan were born. And I'm happy to see that you're friends with Naru," she told the Hyuuga who blushed at the praised, but then gained a somber look, which caught Kushina, and Sutura by suprise.

"What's wrong?" Sutura asked.

"K-Kaa-san died a F-few years ago while giving b-birth to m-my s-s-sister H-Hanabi." Hinata said, sadly, witch shocked both Kushina and Sutura.

"Oh i'm...I'm so sorry I...didn't know." Kushina said, while supprisingly Hinata shook her head. "N-no, it's fine Kushina-san." she said, bringing out a small smile. "But...It's nice to meet some of her friends though."

"And it's very nice meeting you too, Hinata-Chan." Sutura said. "Just remember, if you need anything at all, Training, advice, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask."

"R-Really?" asked a shocked Hinata. "I-I don't w-want to be a b-buren or an-anything..."

"It's perfectly alright." Kushina reasured. "Your mother was one of my closest friends, the least either of us could do is help you train. Just ask if you need _anything._"

"H-Hai." Hinata said, blushing up a storm. But before anyone could say anything more...

"KUSHI-CHAN!" A black and blue blur shouted as it impacted against Kushina dragging her off the stool and onto the ground.

Both Sutura and Teuichi blinked in surprise and looked down to see a black haired woman wearing a dark blue dress with a white and red fan imprinted on the back of the dress hugging Kushina tightly as Kushina struggled to breath.

"M-Miko-chan!" Kushina shouted "Can't breath!"

"Oops, Sorry Kushi-Chan!" Mikoto Uchiha said as she got off of her childhood friend, helping her up. "Shiori told me what Hizuren told her, and I had to see it to believe it! I can't believe it's really you though!"

"Hey, what about me?" Sutura said grabbing Mikoto's attention, who's eyes widened in shock. "S-Sutura?" she asked, not beliveing her eyes. "But...I saw you die! You, Aren-Kun and Minato-Kun were cremated!"

Sutura grinned happily. "Let's just say Me, Aren and Minato found a way to cheat death." she said. "You want proof its me? I know about that one time when me and Kushi-chan pranked you into that henge that-"

"NO! Stop, I believe you!" Mikoto said, waving her hands like mad while her face sported a light blush causing the others to laugh.

"Um...Okaa-san?" a new unknown voice said. "Who are they?" Kushina, and the others all turned to see a young girl about as old as Lacus was, if not a bit older, with slightly tanned skin and long wavy black hair that went just past her shoulder blades, black eyes and was wearing a dark blue tank top with black skin tight shorts covered by a dark blue battle skirt.

"Oh right, Tukiko-Chan, these are two of my oldest friends Kushina Uzumaki, and Sutura Takeo." Mikoto said. "Sutura, Kushina, this is my Daughter Tukiko Uchiha."

Tukiko instantly recognized the surnames. "Would...you happen to be-" she started before she was cut off by Kushina.

"Yes, we're Naru and Yorudan's respective mothers." Kushina answered. "And it's nice to meet you, Tukiko-Chan, you look a lot like your Mother." Tukiko blushed a bit at the compement, but nodded. "I-I've been told that alot." she said. "Hey, Where is Naru-Chan and Yoru-Kun anyways?"

The moment the words left her mouth, both said induvidual's plus the young Ayame Ichiraku came out from the back with a whole barrel's worth of hot Ramen. "Best Ramen ever Ayame-Nee-chan!" Naru shouted happily, shortly before she burped, and blushed a bit as Yorudan laughed. "Not that I don't agree with ya Naru-Chan, but you say that every time she comes up with a new flavor." he said before he noticed the increase of who were in the Ramen stand. "Oh, hey guys! Mikoto-san! Have you met me and Naru's Okaa-san's?"

Tukiko smiled, "Yes I have Yorudan-kun, they're very nice," she told him and the mothers just smiled, but then turned to frowns as their Shinobi senses went haywire.

"You sense them?" Kushina asked her friend.

"Uh-huh, there's at least twelve of them," Sutura said. Mikoto sighed as she had felt them as well.

"I knew they would try something like this after Fugaku died, most of the male-half of the Uchiha clan despise Naru and her friends. They even try to keep Tukiko from being around them whenever they can."

Kushina growled a bit, she knew that out of the whole Uchiha Clan, the most arrogant of them was the Adult-male half. She glanced at both Ayame, and Teuchi, who each nodded.

"Kids, how about you come inside, I bet Ayame has some GREAT new flavors for you to try out!" Teuchi said, putting on the act, as Ayame led the six youngsters inside. Once they were out of sight, Mikoto turned in the direction of the top of the building across the street.

"Alright, come on down! I know you're up there, so there's no use in hiding!" Mikoto shouted and then 12 men wearing the uniform of the Konoha Military Police came down from the roof of the building.

"So, you sensed us, huh?" The lead Uchiha said, smirking. "Doesn't really matter, so I'll make this quick. Hand over the kyuubi and it's slaves, and we'll let you go with a warning."

"Kyuubi? I don't see any 800 foot tall 9-tailed fox anywhere around here." Sutura said, glancing around pretending to be looking for the Kyuubi.

"Don't play games with me you bitch." The Uchiha growled. "She and those five brat's just went inside."

"Just shut the hell up!" Mikoto shouted as she stepped forward. "I'm sick and tired of you trying to hurt the kids, i'm sick and tired of your arrogance, and I am _**Sick and Fucking tired of your god-damned support of FUGAKU-TEME!**_"

The Uchiha glared at Mikoto as he grounded, "Fuck this! Just kill them already!" he shouted, but before the 12 Uchiha could begin to make handsigns for a jutsu...

"You know what? I just hate spoiled rotten cockbiting fucktard Uchiha pricks who just don't get the hit. What about you Tom?"

"Oh yes, I agree with you 100% D.J. Especially if they are part of the Police Force that's suppose to protect it's citizens, not threaten them with death,"

"Hey! Are we just gonna stand here or are we gonna break some vertebrae!"

Everyone looked up to see a trio of jonin standing on top of the Ramen stand. Standing there were two males and a single woman who were glaring down at the Uchiha males. One of the males was wearing a dark blue Jonins vest over top of a black long-sleeved shirt with matching black pants and combat boot and had a leaf hai-ate wrapped around his forehead with a slight tilt to it holding up his messy brown hair as his brown eyes glinted with a slight bit of madness. The woman who had waist length dark blue hair that was mostly smooth minus the spiky parts at the top with orange eyes wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a crimson Jonins vest, dark blue pants taped off at the end and red shinobi sandals and had her entire left arm was wrapped in bandages with her hai-ate attached to the back of her vest. The male to the left of the woman, was wearing woodland camouflaged pants, a dark brown long-sleeved t-shirt, with a dark tan jonin vest, and wearing black Tabi boots, and wearing a ninja mask that covered half of his face from the nose down, his white clothed hitai-ate tied securely on his forehead, his hair was brown, and his chocolate brown eyes were glaring straight at the leader of the group, his hand an inch away from the handle of a Jian sword tied securely to his back.

Seeing the three individual's, Kushina, Mikoto and Sutura smirked. "Tom-Kun! D.J-Kun! Yuuki-Chan!" Kushina called out. "Been a while, hasn't it?"

Tom Johnston smiled back. "Ya, it has Kushina." he said cheerfully before glaring at the Uchiha's. "So, D.J, which ones do you want?"

D.J Cobb smirked. "I'll take the ones on the left." he said. "Yuuki, you take out the ones on the right. So thats three for you, three for me, and three for Tom."

"Hey! What about us!" The three women on the ground shouted.

D.J. just grinned under his mask, "You get the last three! Have fun!" and with that the three ninja broke off to engage their targeted groups.

***_With Tom_***

Tom laughed wildly as he landed in front of his three targets and reached behind him causing all three to tense only to pull out a bottle of sake "Aa (Japanese masculine expression for yeah, yes, etc), it's been awhile since I've had a fight," He drawled taking the cap off the bottle and taking a long swig from it "I was so sad that I wasn't assigned to the ROOT survivors too, after all, it's been awhile since I've gotten my... blood fix." He smirked darkly at the three Uchiha's as he said the last park with a slight chuckle "So please, don't die too quickly." He requested taking another swig before falling forward.

"Huh?" The three ninja's questioned seeing him fall only for him to disappear in front of them before hitting the ground.

"What th-" The ninja's question was abruptly cut off as se was suddenly sent flying back a fist imprint on his chest as Tom appear in front of him.

"Let the fun begin." Tom said a wide grin splitting his face as the two Uchiha recovered.

"Bastard!" The one on the right shouted as he threw a punch with his Sharingan active only to see Tom dodge it and counter attack unable to do anything as Tom's foot had a personal encounter with the Uchiha's face breaking his nose.

"Kuso!(Fuck, damn, shit)" The third shouted as he jumped back ten meters as he formed some hand seals "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Tom smirked as he took a swig of sake before forming three seal "Katon: Okina Kaen Sofu! (Fire Release: Big Flame Blast)"

The two fire Jutsus collided with a ground shaking explosion causing the Uchiha to look away from the heat, when the smoke cleared he blinked away the tears that had built up and smirked as he saw that Tom was no longer there "Heh, serves you right for messing with the Uchiha." He declared arrogantly only to feel something grab his leg.

He looked down to see a hand coming out of the ground "Johnston Himitsu-ryoku: Himitsu dasshutsu (Johnston Secret Ability: Hidden Escape)." Tom's disembodied voice declared before the hand began to drag the Uchiha down "Let's see your vaunted Sharingan save you six feet under the ground... shall we?"

"Huh! Wait! NO! STOP! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-!" the Uchiha screamed in terror as he was drawn underground. A few seconds later the drunken Jonin burst out of the ground and spun around to get the dirt off him and then stopped with a huge grin on his face.

"Now that's what I call a Screaming Mimi!" he shouted and took another swig of his Sake.

***_With D.J._*** (Warning: Gets a bit gruesome right here)

A body of an Uchiha MP fell to the ground as his comrades looked at the man with hate as he swiped his sword flicking the blood off.

"DAMN YOU! HOW DARE YOU INTEFERE!" one Uchiha yelled, and the Jonin just shrugged.

"Don't blame me, he asked for it. Nobody calls my Komachi-chan a whore!" D.J. said as he leveled a steel-hard gaze at the two, "And now it's your turn,"

The Uchiha saw red as he made the handsigns for a fire jutsu, "You want it, you got it! Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" he shouted as he fired small multiple fireballs at the masked ninja who simply either dodged them or blocked them with his sword.

"You bore me," he drawled and then vanished into thin air. The Uchiha MPs eyes were bug-eyed as they searched for their enemy.

"Huh? Where did he-ACK!" was the last thing one of the Uchiha said before a blade entered from the back of his neck and out the front. D.J. then moved his sword to the left. The only thing that kept the arogant Uchiha's head to his body was a small piece of skin.

As he watched the horrific death of his comrade, the last Uchiha of the group of three lost his nerve as he fell on his butt.

"N-n-no, please! Don't kill m-me, please!" the coward begged as D.J. loomed toward him like the Shinigami himself, and with the blood of his comrade sprayed on his uniform and what could be seen of his face wasn't helping either, as he shit his pants.

"Mercy?" the terrified Uchiha nodded, "I think, you are not qualified for the moral of mercy,"

The Uchiha shivered as D.J approached him slowly his blade rising up to his chest level to where his heart is "P-Please, I-I'll change!" He begged desperately trying to push himself away only to run into a wall.

D.J stopped as his sword pressed against the MP's chest "I hope you rot in hell for eternity." D.J stated as he slowly pierced his chest sliding his blade through the man's ribs causing him to cry out in pain as it inched closer to his heart slowly "Because scum like you never change." With a sudden thrust the man stopped moving and slumped over dead "The smell of scum is so hard to clean off a blade."

_***With Yuuki***_

One of the Uchiha MPs Yuuki was dealing shivered in fear as he backed away from the blood covered Yuuki who held up her uncovered right arm showing a series of seals that pulsed with an eerie red light as her orange eyes glittered "K-Kaiju (Monster). What kind of demon are you?" He questioned as Yuuki stalked towards him walking past gore splattered walls with indifference.

Yuuki grinned as she ran a finger along one of the walls of the alleyway "Isn't blood such a lovely color?" She questioned curiously "It's so vibrant color, and the smell is so... exquisite." She suddenly blurred forward and grabbed the Uchiha with her seal covered arm "I hope you enjoy my families greatest technique like your friends did, enjoy the one second of pain beyond any human comprehension before you die."

Her arm pulsed red once more as the Uchiha screamed only to be cut off as his body exploded splattering gore all over Yuuki and the alleyway walls "But," Yuuki said in a slight pouting voice as bandages began to wind their way along her arm again "Blood is so hard to clean up though."

**_*With Kushina, Mikoto and Sutura*_**

"Damnit, why did they have to hog most of them to themselves?" Sutura complained as she toyed with the Uchiha she was fighting, trying to have some 'fun' after eight years, and making sure the Uchiha had a very long, slow, and painful experience before she killed him for insulting her God daughter, and her son. "I'm just getting started over here, and their almost finished!"

"Good to see you haven't lost your touch, Sutura-Chan." Mikoto commented as she launched a fireball at an Uchiha who dodged, but not escaping unscathed as his clothes caught on fire. Causing her the perfect distraction too move in, and stab him in the back of the neck.

"Umm...way to jinx us, Mikoto..." Kushina said just as she punched a gory hole into the last Uchiha. "Look."

The trio of wives, plus the Akuma team looked up...to see another set of 20 Uchiha MP's, and about the same ammout of ANBU with ROOT mask's.

"Well, shit." Sutura muttered. "Looks like the rest of the Uchiha-half of the Konoha MP's...and what's left of Danzo's ROOT. Should have guessed a few of them survived the attack and wanted revenge."

"Less talky, more fighty!" Tom shouted as he and the rest of the Akuma Team smiled with glee. "This just turned in a whole bloody war!" and with that, the MP Uchiha's and ROOT ANBU dropped from the buildings, and attacked.

_***With Naru & Friends***_

Naru, Yorudan and their friends along with Ayame and Teuchi watched the battle from inside of the Ramen Store. They watched in awe and exitment as Naru, Yorudan and Tukiko's mother's and the Akuma team went to town with the ROOT and Uchiha's. They turned a little green at the sight of the Gore displayed, none more so than Hinata, but they were less focused on that and more focused on the battle and not the gore.

"Whoa...my Okaa-san's a bad-ass!" Yorudan said as he pumped his fists up in the air, and the others just sweat-dropped, besides Naru who grinned. "Mine too!" She said. "I hope they teach us how to do that..."

"My mom's already taught me a few things on fighting." Tukiko said, with a grin that scared them a bit, expecially the male-half.

Watching as the battle unfolded, Lacus, Hinata and Jorn turned too Naru, Yorudan and Tukiko. "Remind us to _never _anger your mom's, ok guys?" the three said, and they just nodded in agreement while Ayame and Teuchi laughed.

"Trust me, this is nothing compaired to when Abi tried to date Minato-Kun by Hengeing into Kushi-Chan...never saw Kushina so mad in her life..." Teuchi commented, however none of them were aware of the four figures approaching them from behind.

"Me and Tamako will get the old man and the bitch." The first one said. "You two get the kids...I don't care what you do to the other three, but be sure to kill the Demon."

The other three nodded as they slowly creeped up upon the unexpecting children and Ramen store owners. One of the men approached Ayame from behind, a knife in one hand. While another approached Teuchi with a sword drawn.

Then, they struck! However, though the first managed to put their hand over Ayame's mouth, before he had a chance to slit her throught she whirled backwards and delivered a kick square to his stomach sending him back. "Tou-san, behind you!" She shouted just in time as Teuchi whirled behind and dodged the Uchiha's downward swipe that threatened to cut him in half.

Then the retired shinobi-turned-ramen chef delivered a fast round-house kick to the Uchiha's head and slamming him into a wall knocking him unconcius. After dealing with the one who caught her, Ayame joined her father in protecting the 6 children from being killed, as the other held kunais.

"KIDS! Get out of here! Get to the Hokage Tower and don't stop till you get there!" Teuchi the children who nodded and scrammed out of the room and out the back door.

Once they were out, Teuchi glared at the two Uchiha's before him. "You've got some fucking nerve to come into _my _resteraunt and to try and kill those kids!" he growled as he started launching wave after wave of KI.

The Uchiha pair were either too dumb or just ignored it as they sneered. "Whatever." The first said. "Once we're done with you, and killed the demon, we'll be _sure_ to take _good care _of your daugh-" the Uchiha was cut off...litterally as Teuchi had grabbed the sword one of the Uchiha's had, and slashed the Uchiha in half down the mid-section.

"Not...another**...WORD!" **He growed out as he faced the last Uchiha. **"Your next fucker."**

_***With the kids***_

After they managed to escape the Ramen store, the six children made their way to the Hokage tower using the alleyways at first, but eventually they started using the secret underground passage route's Jorn had discovered several years ago, which use to be some old sewage system used during the early days of Konoha, which were abandoned and forgotten when the newer sewage system was put in place. Jorn re-discovered the old sewers, and he and his friends have been using it as a way of moving around Konoha without the people that hated Naru noticing.

Emerging from a man-hole, Jorn's head poped out as he looked left and right making sure the area was secure. "Alright, it's clear." He said as he exited, helping out Yorudan first, followed by Naru, Hinata, Lacus and Tukiko.

"I-I-I-I Ho-Hope the-the others are a-a-alright." a traumatized Hinata said. Tukiko went to comfort her friend. "I'm sure their fine, Hinata-Chan." she said, with a smile. "Their a lot tougher than they look." Hinata shakenly nodded her head.

"Come on, we're almost at the tower." Yorudan said as the others nodded with Jorn and Tukiko helping the Traumatized Hinata while the others took the lead.

They were cut off however when a Kunai with an explosive tag landed in the front of the exit of the alley. "SHIT! GET DOWN!" Yorudan cried out as he pushed Lacus and Naru down to the ground sheilding them from the blast with Tukiko and Jorn doing the same for Hinata.

"Now we got you!" a voice said and they turned and to their horror, were three Uchiha MPs and Four ROOT ANBU, "Now we'll finish what our forefather started, and be rid of you ounce and for all Demon-brat!"

"And our Master Danzo will be avenged as well," one of the ROOT as they began to advance on the children.

Tukiko, Jorn and Yorudan stood up and positioned themselves between them and Naru, Lacus and Hinata. "You are _not _going to hurt Naru-Chan." Yorudan growled as he got into a combat stance Fallern taught him a few days ago, Jorn got into an Academy basic stance, while Tukiko took up an Uchiha Defensive pose.

The lead Uchiha just grinned. "Your Funeral, kid." He said as he and his allies moved in. One of the Uchiha's reached for Tukiko, however she responded quicker and jumped up, and delivered a round-house kick straight into his face, sending him back a few feet before she landed back on her feet perfectly balance. "Don't you touch me! Or my friends!" she shouted.

For Jorn, he went for one of the ROOT Anbu in a defiant charge, but the Anbu slapped him away, and he slammed into the side of a building uncontious.

"JORN-KUN!" Hinata screached.

"One down...five to go." The ROOT anbu said as he faced the remaining children.

It was at that moment, a foregin emotion entered Hinata Hyuuga's body. It started out small, but then her right eye began to twitch, and she uncontiously activated her Byakugan as she barred her teeth. It was then she realized what this feeling was...

It was pure absolute rage. And there was an ANBU right in front of her, perfect for letting her...vent out that rage.

In speed which suprised her friends, the ROOT anbu and the Uchiha police, Hinata ran forward towards the ANBU that struck Jorn, and in a single move, she shouted _**"Eight Trigrams Empty Palm!"**_ And with one attack, the ROOT Anbu went flying into the wall, and was knocked out uncontious.

Naru and her friends were speechless. None of them had ever seen Hinata do something so agressive in her life. Of course, this was short-lived as another ANBu then reached out, and grabbed Hinata by the neck.

"You will pay for that." The ROOT saidas he drew a Kunai, ready to end her life. However then the ANBU Felt...an indescribable pain...well..._below the belt_ and his eyes went wide behind his mask, and fell to the ground to see Lacus Haruno had kicked him in the balls.

"Wow...I wasn't expecting that to work..." Lacus commented as she checked on Hinata, who seemed to had passed out from all of that.

The Last two ROOT anbu and their allies growled as they pressed the attack. Tukiko was managing to deal with one of the Uchiha, Lacus was guarding Jorn and Hinata's uncontious forms from another Uchiha, while the last two ANBU and the last Uchiha approached Yorudan and Naru, with Yorudan standing in front of Naru protectivly.

"Kid, I'm making you a deal right now." The Uchiha said, smirking. "You leave us the Demon, and we'll let you and your friends go."

"Shove it up your ass, you Cockbitting Fucktard!" Yorudan barked. "I've never abandoned Naru-Chan before, so I'm sure as hell not gonna do it now!"

The Uchiha sneered. "Fine, don't say I didn't give you a chance to live!" he said as he and the two ANBU moved forward.

_'So...this is how it's gonna end?'_ Yorudan thought as he closed his eyes, expecting death. _'Well...at least I'm gonna die protecting Naru-Chan...but I wish...I wish I was stronger to Protect Naru-Chan!'_

It was at that moment, someone somewhere in the universe, his wish was answered.

With his eyes closed, Yorudan began to see things in a third person perspective. He gasped at the colors of the surrounding the Uchiha and ROOT who had a red silouhette, while his friends had blue. He noticed Naru had a red glow where her stomach is. Saving that for he looked back at the situation. It was then, as if a voice was instructing him, he lifted his arm.

The Uchiha MPs and ROOT didn't know what hit them as they were violently pushed back by an invisbile force. They were blasted back a few feet away, as they landed on their backsides.

Tukiko and Lacus were both caught suprised by this, and they turned to their friend. Only to see in shock that his eyes, witch were normally a simple red color, were now _glowing _completly red as if they were light up by a light inside his head.

Back to Yorudan, as the MPs and ROOT began to stand back up, another 'order' was subcontiously given to the boy. He rose his hands once again, and before anyone could react...Crimson Red Lighting erupted from his fingertips, and electrocuted the ones who dared hurt his friends.

This only lasted for a few seconds, as then the Lighting storm stopped, and Yorudan fell to his hands and knees panting, for that attack did a number on his young eight year old body.

Naru managed to get over the shock of what Yorudan had just done, and was quickly kneeling by his side. "Yoru-Kun, are you alright?" she asked, in a worried tone.

Yorudan managed to raise his head up a bit, and brought up a smile as his eyes returned to normal. "I'm...fine...a-as long as...your...fine...Naru-Cha-an..." he said, before passing out.

"Yoru-kun!" Naru shouted as she caught him in her arms.

"FUCKING BRAT!" Naru turned as she saw one of the Uchiha MPs get back to his feet and walking painfully back towards them, a crazy look in his eye, "I'm going to fucking enjoy cutting your innards you little-GAAAH!" the Uchiha screamed in pain as a red blade of light came out his chest. And behind the Uchiha was one, pissed off, Aren Takeo.

"You've got some fucking nerve to even _think _that you would get away with this...let alone succeed." Aren said to the Uchiha just before slicing him in half.

Aren then faced the remaining two Uchiha and ROOT, as he activated both blades of his Duel-bladed lightsaber. Both of the Uchiha were beginning to slowly back away, but the ROOT anbu just eyed Aren's lightsaber.

The two Uchiha were about to make a run for it, but they were stopped when a Kunai landed right between then, and in a yellow flash Minato appeared and grabbed both of them by the face and slammed them together. The two fell down to the ground unconcius, as Minato glared at the ROOT, who turned back to look at him and he could tell they were shocked to see he was alive.

"I was told by Sarutobi-jiji that it was YOUR commander that betrayed the location where my wife was giving birth," Minato growled, "Since he's dead I just have to make use with you,"

"And I'm gonna help him," Aren growled as he twirled his lightsaber, "Wish I brought HK with me, but we can manage."

The fight didn't even last a minute. Minato and Aren were simply far too much for three simple ROOT Anbu to take down, and were quickly killed.

When the battle was over, Aren deactivated his lightsaber and he went to check on Jorn, Hinata and Lacus while Minato went to see if Yorudan, Naru and Tukiko were alright.

"Yoru-kun," Naru sobbed as she hugged the boy "Please, wake up Yoru-kun!"

Minato rested a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry Naru-chan, he's just fine," He soothed "He's just unconscious and needs some rest, that's all."

Naru hiccuped as she nodded not letting go of Yorudan holding his head in her lap as Minato moved to check on Tukiko who was shaking slightly "You alright?" Minato asked looking her over. Tukiko nodded shakily as Minato draped his cloak over her "How are the others Aren?"

Aren looked over after checking on the three youngsters, "Lacus is a bit shaken, but alright." he said. "The kid and Hinata are just unconscious, but we should take them to the hospital."

Minato nodded as he moved to pick Yorudan up, it was then Ryu and Teelay showed up.

"Minato! Aren! Are the kids okay?" Ryu asked in concern as Minato lifted Yorudan up.

"They're fine Ryu, two of the girls are shaken up, and three are unconscius but alright, and Naru's okay, just a little worried for Yorudan," Minato said, and smiled as he saw his daughter clasp Yorudan's limp hand.

It was then a groan was heard as they turned to see one of the Uchiha that Minato knocked out before getting back to his feet.

Ryu raised a hand halting Minato and Aren as he walked forward "Naru-chan," He said as he stood in front of the recovering Uchiha "Watch, and you will see what I wish to teach the two of you."

Naru looked up just as the Uchiha charged forward "You will all die for the glory of the Uchiha!" He shouted onto deaf ears as a kunai appeared in his hand.

Ryu simply raised up a hand and halted the Uchiha with the Force and levitated the man into the air causing him to panic "See and feel the pain you have inflicted onto others." Ryu growled as he reached into the man's mind and using a subtle Force Illusion to place the man into his victims perspective as he felt and saw what they did.

"Naru," Teelay said "The Force is an amazing thing, it can heal, protect and many other things," Looking down at the girl who was looking awestruck at the screaming Uchiha dangling in the air as he writhed in pain trying to break what he thought was a genjutsu "But for all it's good, there is also evil, people who would use to hurt, extort and kill. It is something every Force user struggles with, the temptation for the Dark Side whose power is quick and easy to obtain, at the heaviest cost, your soul."

"AAAAAHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! IT'S TOO MUCH! PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP!" the Uchiha's screams were heard throughout the whole village, as the civilians were quaking in terror, while the Shinobi were heavily nervous as these screams were worse than when Anko was torturing her victims.

It wasn't long until a crowd came by, as villagers from Shinobi to civilian watched the spectacle with awed terror.

Ryu ignored the crowd as he focused on the Uchiha "And how many of your victims begged you to stop as you raped, killed and maimed them?" He asked coldly "No, not until you experience _everything_ you have done I will not stop, and you will not die, not from this at least."

There was a collective wince from the crowd at Ryu's words as many nodded in agreement or turned green at the sound of the Uchiha's screams while Minato and Aren looked on in grim satisfaction "So this is the strength of a Jedi huh," Minato said conversationally to Aren "I don't remember you mentioning anything about mind fucking a person."

Aren shrugged "Not exactly my strong suit, and Ryu is not typical for a Jedi," He stated "Actually I remember him saying that he was nearly cast out of the Order for his rather... extreme methods."

Minato raised an eyebrow at his friend before snorting "He'd do well in T&I." Minato mentioned "Wouldn't be surprised if Inoichi offered him a position."

Aren chuckled as Kushina, Sutura, Mikoto and the others arrived, Naru and Tukiko went to their respective mothers while said mothers embraced them. Sutura saw Yorudan in Minato's arms and went over to check on him.

"Aren? Is he okay?" she asked as Minato handed him to her.

"He's fine _cyar'ika_, just tired," Aren assured her. It was then a voice shouted in a banshee screech.

"You the bastard that killed my mother!" One Sakura Haruno shouted in rage as she charged at Ryu only for the Mando trained Jedi to simply step out of the way and sick his foot out tripped the girl before holding her in place with the Force.

Ryu looked down on the girl dispassionately taking note of her green eyes and pink hair "Ah, the councilwoman that lead the attack on two children," He stated coldly "I don't care if you decide to hate me for the rest of your life girl, but I killed your mother protect two _innocent_ children from being harmed because of petty jealously and hatred for something they had no control over, I suggest you go home and think over the kind of person you want to be, or you'll end up just like your mother, hate-filled and petty, unable to see past the surface."

"Sakura-Nee, please...just go home." Lacus said, worried that her sister may take things too far. "Ryu-san may have killed our Mother...but killing him wouldn't change anything."

"What would you care about Okaa-san anyway?" Sakura shouted. "She did everything for us, yet you just ignored her and made friends with _them!_" she pointed at Naru and Yorudan.

"That's because I saw no reason to hate them like she, or the rest of the village did!" Lacus shouted back, not in the Banshee-screach Sakura used, but still pretty loudly. "Naru and Yorudan had _never _done anything against me or the rest of the village, yet Naru was treated like some Monster, and Yorudan was treated pretty badly because he wanted to be her friend!"

"She said She was a Demon and a Monster!" Sakura shouted back. "What more reason-" She was cut off when Ryu used a force technique which put the Pink-haired Banshee into a force-induced sleep. "Sorry, Lacus-san." Ryu said just as he finished with the Uchiha, who fell to the ground, curled up into a ball in the fetal position. "I couldn't take that screaming one more second."

"And if she called _My _Naru-chan a Demon one more time..." Kushina muttered.

Lacus sighed sadly as an ANBU ninja came and took Sakura away, "They were never my family to begin with. All my mother cared about was power, money, and whoring herself to other council members and members of the Uchiha Clan and some in the Kurama Clan, while my sister wanted to rape Sasuke Uchiha just for the heck of it, claiming it was their _destiny_ to be together," she said the word destiny in digust, "Now, I know why my father did what he did,"

Teelay saw the tears that were building up in the young girl's sapphire blue eyes, and she walked over and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"What happened to your father?" The Mandalorian Jetii questioned soothingly.

"W-When I was born, my Father...was so happy about it. Even though he was hoping for a boy, he was glad to of had a daughters...but then..." Lacus wrung her hands into fists. "That...that whore of a woman _cheated _on him! And on some nobody! He felt so betrayed...He...he couldn't look at me as his daughter anymore...all he saw was...was..." She couldn't say the words, but everyone knew what he must have thougth. "So...he left me...and _her._" Lacus continued. "Mother didn't even _care _that he left, neither did she care when my Step-father, Sakura's genetic father, left as well...I tried to look for him...to show him I wasn't...that I wasn't some _whore_! But I..."

Lacus couldn't hold it any longer as she broke down and cried. Teelay then embraced the eight-year-old rosette, patting her hair as she said calming words to her.

"Shhhh, it's okay, Shhh," she comforted as Lacus then cried on her shoulder. Even though she was distraught, she continued on with her story.

"After that I entered the Ninja Academy. Unlike most of the other girls who were there for romance, I put my heart and soul into my lessons, studying politics, chakra control, you name it. Of course, _she _wasn't too thrilled because I was out-shining her favorite child," she said, in a bit of a growl. None of them aware of a lone man making his way through the crowd of Civilians, listening to ever word Lacus said.

"Of couse, she only got even _more _mad when I befriended Naru-Chan and Yoru-Kun." She continued. "She hated it...but I didn't care what...what that _whore _thought. I tried to be friends with Sakura...but that didn't work out very well, since she thought all of my success was to gain the attention of her _Sasuke-Kun._" She pratically spit out the last part. "So, It was just me, Naru, Yorudan, Tukiko, Hinata, and Jorn...But I still tried to find my real Father, Yorudan and the others did what they could to help...but...I just want to show him I'm not like...like _her!_"

"I never thought that you would turn into anything like her, _Musume_ (Daughter)." Lacus's eyes went wide as her head then bolted to the right, and the other Jedi and Shinobi also turned around ready for a possible fight. But standing there was a lone Konoha Jonin, who was wearing the standard Jonin uniform only with a black flack vest, and his Hai-ate on a red cloth. His hair was red, but short, and he had dark purple eyes.

Lacus moved from Teelay's embrace, and slowly approached the man, who claimed to be her father. At the same time, the red haired man, moved forward and when they were at a few inches from each other, they stopped, Lacus' eyes still wide, as new tears ran down her cheeks.

"T...Tou-san?" Lacus gasped out, and the man nodded. A pink blur was what everyone saw as it impacted the Jonin knocking him off his feet.

The Jonin, Toddo Kurain, fell backwards as his daughter latched onto him as if he were a life-preserver. "W-Why?" She asked, sobbing. "I-If you really didn't...Why did you leave me with _her?_"

Toddo sighed. "It was all her fault." He said, with a slight growl. "When I found out she was cheating on me, I wanted to take you away from her. I didn't want my daughter to grow up into what she had become. But...she acted quicker, and she managed to gain the rights to you after the divorce, and to add to it, she also placed a restraining order preventing me from going anywhere near you." He then smiled as he looked at Lacus. "But now, with her dead, and the whole Civilian council that supported the order under arrest, I finally managed to get the order dropped...and, if your still willing...I can at least try to be your Father, like I should have in the beginning."

Lacus could only cry more tears of joy, as he hugged her father, who was more than happy to return it. Meanwhile Kushina's eyes were wide as she saw Toddo's features, more specefically the red-hair and eyes.

"Who- who is he? I've never seen him around the village before," the Uzumaki asked and a nearby ANBU answered her question.

"His name is Toddo Kurain, Kushina-sama," the masked-nin which caused the Mandalorians to look at him with slight wide eyes.

"Did you say Kurain?" Fallern asked.

"Uhh, yes sir, apparently his father was an explorer from another country. Do you know the name?" he asked him. Ryu looked at the others and they all nodded.

"Mr. Kurain?" Toddo looked up his daughter still, in his arms, "Would you and Lacus, come with us. You too, Minato. This is something that must be explained in the Hokage's Office,"

_***Hokage's Office***_

"Alright," Ryu began as he sat down on one of the chairs that was brought into the room for the meeting "Kurain is a name I haven't heard for a while now."

"You know that name?" Toddo asked slightly surprised "I know my family traveled a lot."

The Mandalorians nodded "I think every Mandalorian has at least _heard _the name Kurain," Fallern answered "They're quite the galactic explorers, I wouldn't be surprised if one ended up here on this planet."

Toddo's eyes widened a bit, before they returned to normal. "I knew that was a Force technique you were using." he said to Ryu. "Yes, I'm from that same family. My father was Korbin Kurain, and he was forced to make a crash landing on this planet quite a while ago. In fact, in a few day's it'll have been a full 30 years since he crashed here." This bit of info caused Kushina to snap her head up from the couch where Yorudan and Naru were resting.

"Wait, in a few days it would have been the anniversary of the day a strange object from space passed through the skies of Uzushio." She said, and was even more supprised when Toddo nodded. "Yes, exactly. That would have been My dad's ship going into a forced landing into the planet. He landed it at an uninhabited part of Uzushio, where he then hid it in order to prevent any of the local's from finding it."

"Wait, forced?" Silva said. "What forced your Father to land here?"

"Who do you think? Pirates of course." Toddo said, to the shock of the others. "Dad came to this system originally to see if he could set up a new trading route, however he was attacked by a small fleet of Pirates from one of the Planet's orbiting the sun. His ship was damaged as he fought them off, so he landed somewhere on Uzushio to hide from them. But his Communications was knocked out, so he couldn't even ask for help."

"Didn't he try to escape? Like make a run for it on his ship?" Calista asked.

Toddo just smiled a bit. "Because, as much as he wanted to leave...he didn't want to leave behind the young Uzumaki Girl he came to love."

Kushina's eyes widen at that, "That's why you have the Uzumaki eye and hair color features! Your mother was an Uzumaki!"

Toddo just chuckled, "Yes, my mother's name was Nami-hi Uzumaki **(1)**, and I'll tell ya, she was a firecracker, but also very kind, and very beatiful," he said fondly.

Carradine was curious as she looked at Lacus who sitting on her father's thigh, and noticed she had different features, the hair was a mixture of pink and red from both her parents. But her eyes however, were a Dark purple/Sapphire blue mix.

"I knew her! She was a cousin on my Mother's side!" Kushina said, with a smile. "It's good to know I'm not the last of my Clan anymore...What happened to your Parent's though?"

"Oh, they're still around." Toddo said, suprising many. "They live onboard my Father's ship, the _Stargazer, _a YT-1250. They still live around Uzushio, and I visit them whenever I get the chance."

Lacus looked at her father with wide-eyes that everyone in the room swore they sparkled, as a smile plastered itself on her face.

"I still have a Ojii-san and a Obaa-chan?" she asked excitedly, and Toddo could only nod his head, which caused her to squeal in delight.

"I wonder though how they took it after they found out about how that Banshee Slut cheated on you and took Lacus from you?" Mikoto asked with a frown.

"Mikoto-san...it took every fiber of their being to _not_ storm over here with the Stargazer, and demand that Lacus be handed over to them or else they would have turned the whole village into a smoldering crater." Toddo said, which caused Kushina to chuckle.

"That's Nami-hi for ya, she always did love children weather they were her's or not." Kushina said.

"But do you think the Pirates that attacked you could still be in the system?" Ryu asked.

"It's possible, but since there hasn't been any reports of 'alien upductions' or stories like that anywhere in the Elemental Nations, at least not that I have heard, if they did stay, they probobly set up shop on that other habitable planet in the system, Uzushio."

"Uzushio?" Ryu asked. "You named the Planet Uzushio?" Toddo just smiled a bit. "It was my Parent's idea." he said.

"I've heard of worse names," Ryu muttered as he pulled out his comlink and dialed the _Tal Verda_ "Scout, listen up, need you and Chim to go and do some scans on the other planet in the system, look for anything that may be pirate related, if you find anything do not engage, just fall back and wait for orders, understood."

"_Understood Master,"_ Scout agreed as she closed the link.

"We'll have to get a hold of somebody to set up a defense fleet here so that pirates, or worse the _Kyr'tsad_ (Death Watch) set up shop here and try and take advantage of your abilities." Teelay mused "Would the _Mand'alor_ agree? Or what about the Jedi Council?"

"I'm sure they would." Aren said, before smiling. "Are we calling in Ne'tra Kad? Their still around right?"

Ryu smirked a bit. "In all their glory." he said.

"Ne'tra kad?" Kushina asked, with a risen eyebrow, and Ryu explained. "Ne'tra Kad, or 'Black Sword' in basic, is one of the galaxies largest Privatized Military Forces. They were formed shortly after the Mandalorian Civil war ended, as a force to assist the galaxy in any armed conflict, as long as they followed their 'rules'. They make up 1/3rd of the Mandalorian's military force now-days."

"What's the other 2/3rd's?" Minato asked curiously.

"That would be the Mandalorian Self-Defense Force, and the Mandalorian Militia." Aren answered. "Also, established as a compromise between our Mand'alor Jaster Mereel, and the Duchess of Mandalore, Satine Kryze. The Duchess doesn't want her people to be nothing but mindless fighters, and blood-lust fools like the _Kyr'tsad_ are, but Jaster didn't want Mandalore to be defensless if invaded. So the Self-Defense force was created. We also adapted the concept of 'Universal Conscription' where all schools teach military training for everyone, so that in the event of an invasion, the citizens become members of the Militia. Because on Mandalore, _everyone _fights."

"Wow," Mikoto said in awe, "You're definitley a people not to be messed with,"

Fallern snorted "Then there's the fact that Ryu's been acting something like a diplomat between the _Jetii_ and the _Mando'ade_ leading to a contract agreement, if the _Jetii_ need some heavy firepower they call in the _Ne'tra Kad_ and if they need some diplomatic aid they call in the Jedi, as well as a mutual defense agreement."

Ryu shrugged "Let's just say I've been having a gut feeling that the Jedi will be targeted soon," He explained "And if this Sith is the real thing..."

Everyone couldn't help but not at that, and it was then Ryu's comlink started beeping, getting his attention as he took it from it's case and answered it.

"Ryu here," he said into the comlink, and Scout's voice answered him.

_"Master we just finished scanning the planet, and we located what looks like an outpost with a bunker system beneath, and we also found a fleet of ships. Three _Flarestar_-class attack shuttles, and a CR-70 Corvette, two Interceptor-_class Frigates, and what looks like a classic Space Station built into an Asteroid." __Scout's voice reported.

"Damn, for pirate's that a lot of firepower to have." Ryu said. "A few small ships like those attack shuttles and the Corvette is one thing, but a whole space station plus a pair of Frigates?"

"What are we going do?" Hizuren asked.

Aren chuckled darkly. "What else? We go in there, and kick their can's!" he said. "It's been a while since I've done some good old fashion pirate-busting!"

"It would be best if I contacted Ne'Tra Kad's Chairwoman, Lady Artemis, and ask if she could send in some back up. Ne'Tra Kad's Fleet is made from the best Shipwright builders in the galaxy. If we're lucky, she'll send a small fleet of GR75 transports with Gozanti Cruisers and a Dreadnaught-class Heavy cruiser," Ryu said and everyone nodded at that.

_"There's something else Master, we discovered settlements all over the planet. Most are relatively the same size as a Hidden Village, while others are as big, if not bigger than Theed on Naboo, and according to scanners, there are inhabitants in those settlements," _Scout added.

"Local's?" Sutura said, surprised. "Wow, I guess we should have checked out the planet when we first arrived in the system."

"This isn't good..." Ryu muttered, drawing the attention of the others. "Think about it: Pirates still in system, a planet with inhabitants who probobly have very primative tech, a ground-side presence, we're looking at a Slaver Operation here."

"And what is the one species in the galaxy that is good in that profession?" Calista asked with obvious disgust, and the Mandaloorians and Jedi all answered as one.

"Trandoshans," they all said, getting confused looks from the Shinobi.

"Who are they?" Sarutobi asked in concern looking between the Mandalorians.

"A bipedal reptilian race that have such enjoyable passtimes such as Wookie hunting, they're seven foot tall walking carpets of muscle, killing and slavery." Teelay explained disgust evident in her voice "Nearly the entire race is deplorable. A while ago me and a team of Ne'tra Kad Mercenaries attacked a Trandoshan Slaver Base near the Kashyyyky System, where we found out that Trando Slavers were capturing young Padawan's, releacing them on the planet and then _hunted _them like they were some sort of game...I don't even want to talk about what they do to the bodies..." The other Shinobi paled at the implecations.

"It's people like the Trandoshan's that give Mercenaries like us Mandalorian's a bad name." Fallern said in a disgusted voice. "I won't say that all Trandoshan's are Psyco-Hunters, but most of them are."

"How can we help?" Hizuren asked, and Ryu grinned. "Once the Ne'tra Kad Sends a fleet here, we can take a Shinobi team or two up with us, and they can help with storming the base on the ground like we did to Danzo's compound."

"Mind if I volunteer for the mission?" Mikoto offered. "I think it would be nice to get away from the Village for alittle while."

"We're ready to help too." Minato said and Kushina nodded. "We don't know who those guys may be, but we're not gonna let e'm continue those damn slaver op's."

"I think Mom and Dad will be willing to lend their services as well." Toddo said, with a grin. "Dad has been wanting to get some...payback against those guys even since they forced him on the planet to begin with."

Aren grinned ferraly. "Oh, those bastard's won't know what hit e'm!" he said as his eyes flashed yellow for a moment before returnign to normal. When Tukiko saw this, she was reminded of what Yorudan looked like in the alleyway just a few minutes ago.

"Umm...Aren-san?" Tukiko asked, getting his attention. "Your eyes sorta...just changed colors...is that normal for people in space to do?"

Aren blinked at Tukiko's question before laughing a bit. "Nonono, Tukiko." he said. "It's, well what you could consider the Jedi's variant of a Bloodline." His eyes switched back to glowing bright yellow. "It's an ancient force ability called Force Sight. Though most Jedi can use it, but only a watered-down version, The true version of Force sight can actually increase one's sensitivity to the force drastically if activated. However, the Miraluka could use it to it's fullest extent. One of my ancestor's was a Miraluka, so I gained their ability to use is almost perfectly. Of couse even I wasn't able to completly master it."

"What happened to the Miraluka?" Mikoto asked, interested.

"Almost four-thousand years ago, their homeworld, along with the majority of their race, was wiped out by a Sith Lord named Darth Nihilus." Aren answered, shocking the Shinobi. "Darth Nihilus was one of the founding members of the old Sith Triumvirate, as the Lord of Hunger. He used a Force Technique which sucked the planet dry of all of its life, all the way down to the smallest living organizim connected to the force, in order to feed his hunger for the living force."

"My god..." Minato said. "Such a power exists?"

"Not anymore." Ryu said. "Darth Nihilus was killed a long time ago by a Jedi known only as the Exile, and her companions. That freak, along with that power, is gone for good."

_'At least we hope...'_ Aren thought before continuing "Anyways, after the destruction of their homeworld, the surviving Miraluka relocated to Alpheridies. Since then only a few Miraluka have been seen past the Veil nebula, meaning that most 'true' force-sight users besides a few members of my family, were very rare. Decendednt True force sight user's eyes glow like mine can."

"Wait...didn't Yoru-Kun's eyes glow red while he was doing all those weird things like shooting that Red Lightning, and forcing those ROOT and MP's back?" Lacus asked.

Aren's eyes, as well as Sutura's and the other force-sensitive Mandalorian's went wide with that. "What?" he asked.

"It's true! It looked as if his eyes were a pair of lightbulbs or something." Tukiko said, before looking at his uncontious form. "But after that lightning attack...he sorta just fainted."

"It would be expected." Ryu said. "Force Lightning is a very advance force attack, let alone using the Infamous Red Lightning that even many Sith Lord's couldn't master, but Aren could." Ryu then sighed before looking at Aren. "He really is turning into a direct copy of you _and _sutura, isn't he?" he commented, and both Aren and Sutura laughed. "I guess he really is..." Aren said.

"So, Yoru-Kun technically has a Bloodline?" Hizuren said, with a slight grin. "Yes." Aren said, not seeing why he was grinning. "But I don't see how..." Suddenly, Aren understood, and he grinned as well. "Oh, he's gonna be _very _lucky in the future." he said before giggling in a slightly...perverse manner?

Sutura was next to catch on. "You don't mean..."she said, knowing the answer while the Force-Sensitive's and Mandalorian's were clueless. But the other Shinobi were catching on, and were hiding their own grin's.

"Well...we _did _file for us to establish a Takeo Clan here in Konoha..." Aren said, his grin increasing. "And since we're both technically dead, that make's Yorudan the last of the Takeo Clan."

"I'm sorry, we're kinda lost here." Ryu said what was on most of the other's minds. _"What _are you guys talking about?_"_

Aren just continued to chuckle. "Ryu, we are talking about something that most male's would _kill_ to have around here." he said. "We are talking, about the Clan Restoration Act."

"The wha?" The others said, however everyone still noticed how the rest of the Shinobi-half of the meeting were grinning, while Lacus seemed to have a bright blush on her face that could put Hinata to shame.

"The Clan Restoration Act" Hizuren said. "Was put in place in order to preserve Bloodline's such as the Sharingan, Byakugan, and many others. It states, that in the event that there is only one member of a Clan left alive or loyal to a Village, and if that member happens to be Male, he is permitted to have at least two wives in order to ensure the Clan and the Bloodline's survival."

Ryu raised an eyebrow and exchanged a glance with the Mandalorians "So he has the rights to a Harem?" He asked skeptically looking over to the kid "I saw this being married, poor kid, he'll ever survive."

There were a couple of chuckles as Calista smacked the back of Ryu's head "What's that supposed to mean huh?" She asked with a dangerous look in her eyes.

Ryu chuckled as he rubbed the spot she hit "Considering how often we go at 'it'?" He asked smirking at her blushing face "Then there's the kid factor, I'm assuming that he has to have minimum amount of kids for the CRA to be effective."

"Yes," Aren confirmed, "But we'll talk more on that later, we need to get in contact with Lady Artemis, and I think Lacus' here is gonna faint from embarassment," Aren said as everyone turned and saw Lacus' face beet red as everyone chuckled.

"Alright. Scout, you and Chim can head back now, I'll contact Artemis and tell her to send a fleet of ships here to help us with these pirates," he said into his comm. link.

"_Copy that Master, on our way back now," _was the reply, and the Padawan cut the link. With that everyone left the office to either rest or make very important Holo-Net calls. As they knew tomorrow was going to be another day the office.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Author's Postword: **__**And Done! I hope you all enjoyed this fic and cannot wait until the next chapter! Until then here is some info.**___

_**(1) In Japanese romaji or kanji: **__**波妃 **__**, translation: Wave Princess.**_

_**This is short I know, but I hope it helps, see you next time!**_


	4. To Infinity and Beyond

**_Patriot 112: Hello everyone! Patriot-112 here! and I am joined today with..._**

**_117Jorn: Wazzup ya'll? 117Jorn here!_**

**_Patriot 112: That's right, and we are both here with another chapter of Mandalorian Fox!_**

**_117Jorn: Ya...and thise one a doosey! Hehehe..._**

**_Patriot 112: That it is, Jorn. So sit back, Relax, and enjoy the show!_**

**_117Jorn: Also, if you haven't already, please check own my own recently posted Star Wars/Halo Crossover, Star Wars: Spartan Alliance! And also, check out my regular Star Wars fics, Star Wars: We Dared, and New Blood! Please Enjoy!_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_New Uzushio_**

**_To Infinity and beyond_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Uzushio Island_**

**_Planet Rikuduo, Ibonis System_**

**_35 BBY_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Korbin Kurain was a man who was easily in his mid to late 40's or 50's, standing at 6'4 with Short Black hair, and Dark blue eyes. He was wearing a simple attire of a grey shirt and darker grey pants with a utility belt strapped around his waste, and a pair of black boots. He currently had his Hydrospanner out as he once again attempted to work on his YT-1250 Light Freighter in another attempt to try to get the Long-Range communication's online.

He was forced to land on this Planet when he was chased down by a few Pirate ships who followed him into the system. Though he managed to avoid dying, his Long-Range communication's dish was destroyed. He was forced to land and hide on one of the two planet's in the system.

After hiding his ship, he decided to get acquainted with the Local's as he waited for the Pirate's to stop looking for him. He then stumbled across a village called Uzushiogakure, where he developed a nice home there. Even though the Pirates who chased him down here were long gone, there was one thing...or rather _one person_ who forced him to stay.

"Korbin-Kun! Anything new?" Korbin looked up from his spot inside the _Stargazer's_ Control pannel, to see a beautiful woman, who looked to be about as old as he was, standing at 6'0 with Crimson Red hair styled in buns with hair pin in them and three clips in the front, similar to how Mito Uzumaki had her hair. She was wearing a high-collared, sleeveless loose-fitting dress with a pair of sandals. Even at Nami-Hi Uzumaki's current age, she still had that same beauty that Korbin fell in love with all those years ago when he first met her.

"Same old thing Nami!" Korbin replied, and his wife just smiled at him.

"Well, why don't you stop for a while and get some food," Nami-Hi suggested, "I made your favorite,"

Her husband perqued up at that, "Alright! I get some grub and come back and fix this damn thing later!" he said as he got up and stretched his back loosening his back bones and muscles.

"Man, I'm getting too old for this," he said, his wife then used her hand to turn his head toward her.

"You're never too old for me, Koi," she said sweetly and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Korbin grinned as he returned the kiss. "Now that's true." He said. "Now let's-" He was cut off as alarm's started going off in the cockpit. "What's that?" Nami-hi asked, never seeing the ship do _that _before.

Korbin swore as he bolted towards the controls. "Those were the sensors, I rigged them to set off an alarm if a ship enters our sensor range!" He then clicked a few more buttons. "We've got four ships...a YG-4210, a YT-1200, a Murrian Transport and...a Dynamic-class Freighter? Wow thats and old ship."

Nami-hi suddenly had a worried look on her face, "You don't think it's those pirates you told me about, do you?" she asked. But before Korbin could answer her, he got a hail from the Dynamic-class freighter, causing him to quirk an eyebrow.

_'They're hailing us?' _he thought, and after a couple minutes of waiting, he flipped a switch and soon a hologram of a person they know came on.

_"Tou-san? Kaa-san? You there?"_ the two were suprised as it was their son Toddo, who after the destruction of Uzushio, went to Konoha to become a Shinobi.

"Toddo? Is that you?" Korbin said and his son smiled at him.

_"Yeah, sorry if we scared you. I met some interesting people in Konoha and I also have a very special suprise for you," _he said with a cheerful grin. The two parents were confused by what he said.

"What do you mean by that Toddo-kun?" Nami-hi asked her son.

_"You'll see after we land. We'll be there in just a minute," _with that he cut the link.

"Well, this should be an interesting story for us." Korbin said as he turned to Nami-hi. "Hope you made enough food for everyone."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_A minute later_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Korbin and Nami-hi now stood just outside of the Stargazer, waiting for their uninvited guests to arrive. It didn't take long as the four ships from before too arrive, and land. The first to land was the Dynamic-class, and when the main door opened, their son Toddo exited it. "Hey Tou-San! Okaa-San!" He said, waving to them as he walked forward.

Korbin smiled as he and his wife walked forward as well. "Soichi! Good to see you again!" Nami-hi said as she hugged him. "So, how have you been?"

Toddo smiled. "Great, Okaa-san." He said. "As you see, I've been pretty busy the last few day's."

"I can see that son." Korbin said as he looked at the different craft that had landed. "So what's this suprise you told us about?"

Toddo smiled a he looked back toward the boarding ramp and made a hand gesture.

Korbin and Nami-hi watched as a 8 year old girl, with pink hair and red high-lights, shyly came down the boarding ramp, and when she reached Toddo she hid behind the shinobi's leg prompting him to chuckle at her shyness.

"Now, now, Lacus-chan, there's no need to shy," prodded Toddo, and Korbin and Nami-hi's eyes widen at the name. They got a good look at her, and saw her eyes were a mixture of Dark purple/Sapphire blue, and shockingly her face was identical to Nami-hi's.

"Toddo-kun, is this...?" Nami-hi began as she got down on knee to get a better look at the girl. Toddo nodded with a smile.

"Yes, she is." He said. "Mom, Dad, time to finally say hello to my daughter, and your Granddaughter, Lacus."

Only three seconds passed until Nami-hi smiled happily, tear's forming in her eyes, and instantly embraced her Granddaughter for the first time. "Lacus...I've been wanting to meet you the moment Toddo said he had a healthy baby girl..." she said. "I never thought I'd ever get to see you after what _she _did."

Lacus was a bit suprised by her Grandmother's action, but quickly warmed into the embrace. "I've...been wanting to meet you too...Obaa-chan." She said, happily.

Korbin couldn't help but smile at this. "She looks so much like your Mother...despite her having similar hair to your Ex-wife." he said to Toddo. "But I will admit, the Pink looks good on her with those Red highlights...though what happened to the Slut-of-a-woman Abi?"

"She's dead," Toddo said with no hint of remorse. Even though Korbin and Nami-hi hated Abi for what she did, they were almost shocked by what Toddo said. Keyword: Almost.

"How?" Nami-Hi asked curiously, having no remorse for the woman who betrayed her son's love.

"That would be me," They turned and saw Ryu and the others who came off their ships, along with the shinobi & the children. Korbin immediatley recognized the armor Ryu wore, as well as the others.

"Well I'll be. I'd never thought I'd see another of that Armor type with the exception of my own ever again." Korbin said.

Ryu smirked a bit. "That's right, the Kurain family were so close to the Mandalorian's they were practically accepted as a Clan."

"True," Korbin said, smiling. "And my Godfather was a Mandalorian Warrior during the Civil war. I must thank you for finally dealing with that pink-haired banshee, Mr...?"

"Ryu Hisanaga." Ryu said. "Member of the Mando'ade, and Weapon Master of the Jedi Order. With me is my Wife, Calista, and my apprentice Scout, along with all my comrade's"

"Wife?" Korbin asked, surprised. "I thought the Jedi Order didn't allow marriages."

"Ryu managed to change that up." Teelay said. "He believed it was time for change, and so the Jedi Order did so."

Korbin gave a laugh at that, "So the _Jetii _finally wised up, eh?"

"There was a little resistance, but they relented," Ryu said with a smirk, and Korbin just laughed some more.

"So, how did that cheating witch meet her demise?" Korbin growled out, and Ryu gave a predatory grin at that.

"Force choked, then snapped her neck in two," He said, and Korbin nodded in approval. "I would have dragged it out a bit more, but as long as she's dead I could care less." He then smiled as he looked at Lacus. "Good to see she didn't get the chance to Corrupt Lacus though."

"True, but it's a shame she got through to her second daughter, Sakura." Sutura said, with a sad sigh. "Poor girl...she doesn't know that everything her 'mother' told her was a lie."

"Ya...but as long as we have Lacus I'm happy." Nami-hi said, causing said rosetta to blush a bit in embarrassment.

"I couldn't agree more, Nami-chan." Kushina said, Nami-hi's eyes widen as she saw her cousin, after believing she was dead after hearing about the Kyuubi attack, she feared the worst.

"K...Kushina-chan?" Nami-hi said in shock as let Lacus down, stood up, and walked over to the cousin who she thought was dead, "Is it really you?"

Kushina only gave on of her cute smiles that Nami-hi remembered when she was a child.

"Yep!" she said before she was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"It IS you! Only you and your mother gave that smile!" Nami-hi said happily as Kushina was struggling to break free of the hug, her face turning blue which worried Minato.

"Uh, Nami-hi-san, she's turning blue." He said as he tried to pry her off of his wife as Kushina turned purple. "Correction: She has turned purple now."

"Opps, Sorry Kushina-chan." Nami-hi said, releasing Kushina who began panting. "It's just been so long! I thought you died when Uzushio was destroyed!"

Kushina managed to get her breath back, as she began to tell her what happened, "Well, I was in Konoha when it happened. Did you hear I was going to be the next Jinchuriki, because of Mito-sama's old age?" she asked and Nami-hi's eyes widen in rememberance at that.

"Oh! Of course! Silly me," She chuckled sheepishly while everyone collected a sweatdrop.

_'Bear hugs of pain, Forgets some important details, yep, this is Nami-hi alright,' _Kushina thought. Nami-hi then looked behind her cousin and saw Naru, "Oh, who might this be?" She asked, crouching down to face her. "She yours Kushi-chan?"

Kushina smiled. "Yes, Nami-chan." she said. "This is my daughter, Naru Uzumaki."

Nami-hi smiled, as Naru approached her, "Hey there Naru-chan, I'm your Auntie" Nami-hi said as Naru smiled shyly, but happy nonetheless as she said hello.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm glad to know that I still have family here in Uzushio," Naru said, but wasn't expecting to be hug attacked by her cousin, and thus started to turn blue to purple in 15 seconds.

"Oh, your just as adorable as Lacus-chan is!" She squeeled. "Oh, I am going to enjoy spoiling you two rotten!"

"Umm...Miss Uzumaki-san?" Yorudan said. "I don't think Naru-chan can breath...she's turning purple."

"Oh, right sorry." she said, as she loosened up her hug, giving Naru some breathing room. "Guess I don't know my own strength sometime!"

"That would be the understatement of the century, O'kaa-san." Toddo muttered.

"Not that I'm not happy with this little family reunion," Korbin said. "I have a feeling there's more to this than just a little visit."

Ryu nodded as a serious look came on his face, but before he could say anything...

"Oh! I forgot about Arnalla! She hates being coped up in the ship for too long," Carradine exclaimed as she lifted a control.

"No! Don't let her...!" it was too late as after Carradine pushed the button on the remote, the ramp of the Ne'Tra Orar opened, and out came the stealth Nexu as it jumped around in a happy frenzy.

Lacus, who didn't see Arnalla before now, screamed a little in fright and hid behind Yorudan.

"What is that thing?" Lacus asked with wide eyes.

Ryu groaned as he smacked his head. He turned back to Korbin who had a shocked look on his face at seeing the Stealth Nexu, "Is that a bloody Nexu?" He asked, incrediously.

"A _Stealth _Nexu thank you!" Carradine corrected. "But don't worry, Arnalla would never attack anyone out-right."

After running around the surrounding area froa while, Arnalla finally calmed down a bit, and started walking towards Naru, Yorudan and Laucs, who was still hidding behind Yorudan who was blushing a bit, which was not missed by her granddparents.

The Nexu walked up to Naru and Yorudan, both of whom smiled. "We know, it probobly sucks being cooped up in there for so long." Yorudan said as he started petting Arnalla. "But hey! At least your out now, right Arnalla?" Surprising to the others, Arnalla _nodded _her head as Yorudan and Naru scratched her head and back. The Nexu's eyes then fell upon Lacus, who was looking very nervous at the moment.

"Ah, right, you haven't meet yet." Yorudan said. "Lacus, this is Arnalla. Arnalla, this is my friend Lacus Haru- oh right, you changed that. Lacus _Kurain_."

The Stealth Nexu walked up to Lacus and began to sniff her, all the while Lacus remained completely still. After she finished inspecting the girl, Arnalla then licked her, and then started rubbing against her, careful of her quills.

"Aww! She likes you Lacus" Naru said, as Lacus patted the creature's head and said Nexu began to purr in content.

"Well now, it appears she has a new friend, that's good!" Carradine said. Nami-hi, Korbin and Toddo all let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"That was close...geez, warn us next time when you let that furball-uh...I mean _Arnalla _out again." Korbin said, correcting himself as Arnalla gave him a quick glare.

"Well...now that we avoided _that _disaster." Ryu said, sending a sharp glare at Carradine, who just shrugged. "Anyways, how would you like to get some payback on those Pirates who forced you down here in the first place?"

Korbin perked at that and then gave a predatory grin.

"You found out where they're hiding?" he asked with a malicious tint to his voice, and Ryu returned the grin.

"They're on the other Habitable in the system, the one you named after Uzushiogakure, and it appears they are operating a Slaving Operation," Ryu explained.

Korbin just groaned. "Don't tell me...Trandoshans?" He asked, and Ryu nodded. "That's what we believe." He said, Nami-hi was confused, of course. "Korbin-Kun, what's a Trandoshan?" she asked.

"Pretty much, a walking-talking humanoid lizard, who's religion revolves entirely around hunting, and killing." Korbin said, disgusted. "They don't care if their just normal animals, or if their sentiant species like the Wookiees or even Human's. So long as they appease their 'goddess'."

Nami-hi's eyes widened a bit, before narrowing. "Well then, count me in." she said. "Those guys tried to kill _my_ Korbin-kun...even though I _do _have to thank them for bringing him down here in the first place. I'll give them a nice, quick and painless death as a 'thank you'." Most of the other's sweat-dropped at that statement.

"Anyways," Ryu said. "We got the proper supplies on my ship to get your Long-Range communication's working, and once we make sure your ship's at 100% we'll launch too meet up with the Ne'tra Kad Fleet En-route to here to help us out."

Korbin's eyes widen at the name, "Ne'Tra Kad? They're still around?" he asked and Ryu grinned, "Yep, and they're sending enough fire power to wipe out a Trade Federation Battle Droid Brigade,"

Korbin grinned at that, "Well then, we better get ready then won't we?" he said and the others nodded. The team's quickly got to work on the _Stargazer,_leaving the Children to play with Arnalla.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_A little while later_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Not long afterwards, the _Stargazer _was finally up to 100%, which it hasn't been since it first landed on Rikuduo. The others including the Shinobi agreed in the name Korbin gave their planet.

Right now, with the ship's repair's finished, Yorudan, Naru, their respective parents, Jorn, Hinata who both came with themand the Akuma Team who joined them, were now onboard the _Hettyc Naast, _preparing to take off into space. Lacus had switched ships, and was now on the Stargazer with her Father and Grandparents.

"Okay the moment of truth" Korbin said as he flipped a switch and the YT-1250 roared to life, "YES!"

The other ships' engines roared to life and they began to rise off the ground and up into space.

As the freighters left the planet's atmosphere, Ryu came up on the holoscreen.

_"Alright, the coordinates I sent to Lady Artemis will have them coming out of lightspeed near the asteroid field," _Ryu explained, "_So, let's get over and meet our friends shall we?"_

The others nodded, and it was at this point that the five ships broke free from Rikuduo's atmosphere, revealing the emptyness of space around them. Naru, Yorudan, and the other shinobi all looked in awe as they, for the first time, saw their planet from space.

"Whoa..." Naru and Yorudan both said, their mouth's hanging open, they saw the Elemental Continent just like they saw on maps in the Academy, but also spotted part of another continent on the Dark side of the planet, and it looked to be teeming with forests and rivers, and there were clouds all over the planet. (Hint: The other continent is based off the Osea Continent from the Ace Combat Series.)

"So that's what the other side of the planet looks like" Yorudan said as they headed for the asteroid field.

"Before we arrived, we did some scan's of Rikuduo." Sutura said. "The other side of the Planet is much like the Elemental nations, with Forests, oceans, deserts, and more." She then smiled a bit as she looked at the other shinobi. "It always made me wonder why you never tried to explore beyond the Elemental Nations." She said. "There's a lot of things out there you'd be amazed to find." Tom just shrugged. "We were never really interested in what happened outside our borders." he said, taking a swig of sake. "We had our own problems, with the Shinobi World War's, and all going on."

"True," Aren said. "But their's nothing stopping ya now, right?" Tom nodded, and he looked at the rest of his team. Yuuki was looking wide-eyed at the sight of the stars, however D.J was looking a little green. "I...Don't feel so good..." He muttered before covering his mouth. Aren reached for something, and pulled out a brown paper bag. "Here, use this." He said. "Don't worry, almost everyone get's space-sick on their first day. It'll wear off."

"So did you try to make contact with people on that side of the Planet?" Minato asked, and Sutura shook her head.

"Not directly, but the people we found on the other side are more advanced, they have computers, slugthrowers, and land vehicles called automobiles. But what interested us the most is this weird ability they use, which is similar to using Jutsu's. They call it Alchemy."

"Alchemy?" Kushina asked, interested.

"Pretty much, it's a concept on: To gain something, you have to give something of equal value in return." Aren explained. "I sent a stealth probe over to one of their nations, and it recorded a sample of this 'Alchemy' showing an armoed figure and some short kid in a red coat using it quite effectivly."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_On the other side of Rikuduo_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

A boy with Golden blonde hair and yellow eyes, and wearing a Red Coat sneezed. "Who the hell's talking about me?" he said. "I better not be someone calling me Short..."

"It's probobly Colonel Mustand, or one of the other's Ed." Said an armored figure who looked to be seven feet tall, yet his voice was that of a child.

"Ya, your probobly right Al,"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Back with the Mandalorians and Shinobi on the Hettyc Naast_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Hmm, maybe we should try to make contact with these people," Asuma said, "We could trade with each other technologies and resources we don't have"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Aren said. "Well, here we are at the rendevous point." The others looked out of the window to see the large asteroid belt before them.

"Now, Yorudan..." Aren said, as he turned to his son, grinning. "If I recall, Ryu mention something about you...wanting to use the Tal Verda's weapons for fun?" Yorudan nodded, silently praying his father was about to say what he hoped he was gonna say.

"Well then..." Aren said, "Get into the Quad Laser cannon's in the ship. Time for some Target Practice."

Yorudan's grin threatened to split is face in half. "OH YA!" He shouted as he bolted down the hallway's of the _Hettyc Naast_ towards the enterance of the Quad Cannon's.

"What have you unleashed?" Yuuki said with a look of dread.

"Hey! It's in the blood!" Aren retorted, "Besides, it will help Yorudan kill some time. Don't want him to be bored to death,"

Yuuki could only sigh at that, as D.J. continued to puke into his bag while sitting in one of the chairs, and Tom took a swig of his sake bottle.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_On the Tal Verda_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"It looks like Aren let Yorudan man one of the Quad cannons" Calista said in exasperation. For the past few minutes the crews of the other four ship's watched as the _Hettyc Naast_made several passes into the Asteroid belt, Quad cannon's blazing destroying asteroid after asteroid while most of the comm channels were filled with Yorudan's cheer's of exitment as he finally got a taste of blowing things appart.

"Well...at least he's getting it out of his system finally." Ryu said. "Let's just _pray _he doesn't meet the Krayt Team anytime soon."

Calista and Scout both shivered at the thought. They knew all four of the members of the Krayt Team very well. Though they were good friends of theirs...they would often have to question their sanity sometimes.

Ryu then looked at the sensors as they began bleeping. "Well, looks like their here." he said as he turned on his Comm. "Aren! Their here!"

_"Right, thanks Ryu."_ Aren's voice said. _"Yorudan! Their here! Time to call it a day."_

_"Aww_" Yorudan's voice came through. _"Can't we do this a little longer_?"

_"No, sorry son_." Aren said. _"But I promise we'll do some more shooting later, alright?"_

_"All right_..." Yorudan said as the _Hettyc Naast_ returned into formation with the other four ships.

"Alright, they should be here...now." Ryu said, and no sooner than when he said that, multiple ships of different sizes dropped out of Hyperspace. Including Eight GR-75 Transports, Three Gozanti Cruisers, one Marauder-class Corvette, supprisingly two old Foray-class Blockade Runners, two Hammerhead-class Cruisers, one Centurion-class Battlecruiser, one Interdictor-class Cruiser, and finally one Massive Kandosii-type dreadnaught.

"Well, hot damn." Ryu commented. "Looks like they brought in one of their Mothball fleet's...not that I'm complaining, this is more than enough to deal with those Pirates. The Kandosii alone could probobly win the whole battle on its own."

"Hey...isn't that Inderdictor Aren's old Flagship?" Calista said, pointing at the single Black/Red trimmed Interdictor Cruiser.

Ryu chuckled a bit. "I_...may _have mentioned something to Lady Artemis about a certine Devil returning from the dead._"_ he said. "Told her to keep it a secret from it's crew though."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_On the Interdictor-class Cruiser _Tar Prudii_ (Star Shadow)_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Sir, we are exiting Hyperspace...now." Said the Navigation's officer of the Interdictor-class Cuiser _Tar Prudii._

On the bridge of the old, Refitted vessel, a man looking to be in his late 50's stood on the bridge wearing plane Grey Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor minus the Helmet. He stood at 6'1 with Short, military cut Grey hair, and brown eyes.

The man, Captain Trask Lee nodded as their ship exited Hyperspace along with the rest of the fleet.

"And the ships we're supposed to meet?" the captain asked.

"One moment sir," the officer replied as he pressed a few buttons and switches, "Scanners located five signatures in the asteroid field. Signature profiles match that of a YG-4210, a YT-1200, a YT-1250, a Muurian Transport, and a...Dynamic-Class?" the officer said in confusion

"A Dynamic-Class?" Lee asked, suprised. "That's an old one...Who would want to pilot that?"

"Sir, I'm about as..." the officer said before stopping mid-sentence before his eyes went wide. "No...couldn't be..."

"What is it?" Lee asked, not missing the Officer's wide eyes.

"Sir, I just got the IFF data from the ships..." he said, facing the captain. "According to the Data...the Dynamic-class is the _Hettyc Naast_."

Trask Lee's own eyes widened to extra proportions, and he wasn't alone as the entire bridge crew had the same expression.

"But that's impossible! He disappeared after the civil war ended!" shouted another Lieutenant, by the name of Jarek Warrick, in disbelief.

"Communications! Hail that ship!" Trask ordered the officer at the communications console, and the man immediatley began hailing the Frieghter.

Just a few moments later, and to the shock and awe of the rest of the bridge crew, the holographic image of one Devil of Galidraan, Aren Takeo, appeared grinning before them.

"_Well well, Trask Lee...your still in command after ten years?_" Aren said. "_I would have thought you'd retire by now, Pops._"

Trask's eyes looked like they were about to pop right out of his skull. There was only _one _man in the galaxy who would ever call him 'Pops'. And that was...

"A-Aren? You're alive?" he asked , barely above a whisper.

"Well...technically, no," He said which confused the others, "I'll tell you about it when we get on board,"

Trask shook himself as he got himself under control.

"Uuh, yes, permission granted," the Mandalorian captain acknowledged, and he turned toward the communications officer, "Tell the rest of Clan Takeo about this, and have them head to the main hangar!" he ordered and left the bridge.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**Tar Prudii_ Takeo Clan Barracks _**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"What did you say?" Said a 43 year old man with Black hair with Grey highlights, and dark brown eyes. "Run that by me again, cause it sounded to be that you say the _Hettyc Naast_ was about to dock in the main hanger."

"_I'm just telling you what the Captain told me, Toni._" the Comm Officer said to Toni Takeo, Aren's brother. "_He want's you, Linda, and the Kryat team down there now._"

"If this is Hisanaga's idea of a sick joke I'm going to tear him apart." Toni growled angrily.

"Ryu's not the kind to make this kind of joke Toni," Linda Vinsler said as she approached, she was in her late thirties with dark red hair that fell to just above her shoulders with dark blue eyes wearing a set of orange, blue trimmed, armor and a pair of WESTAR-34 blaster pistols on her hips "He's more of the rig your shower head, or trap based pranks, nothing like this."

_"Ya, and I saw Aren's Hologram myself!"_ the officer said. _"Hell, he called the Captain Pops, POPS! and you know only one person has EVER calls Lee pops."_

Toni's eyes widdened a bit at that. "Alright, we'll be there in a minute." he said before turning off the comm, before letting out a sigh. "Damn I hope this isn't a wild goose chase."

"I hope so too Toni..." Linda said as the two both left too find the only other members of Clan Takeo, the Krayt Team. All the while Linda was praying that her sister Sutura could possibly be alive on that ship.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**Tar Prudii _Main Hanger Bay_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Jane Sodo was a young girl who was about 18 year old, and she had Rust-red shoulder-length hair, and Brown eyes. She wore Mandalorian Marine Armor **(AN: Pretty much Mandalorian Neo Crusader Armor)** With a blue and Green color scheme. She was currently working on one of the Tar Prudii's Aruke-class Tactical Strikefighters, an Upgraded and Refitted variant of their Jedi Civil War/Mandalorian War/New Sith War counterparts formerly used by the Republic. After the Ruusan Reformation almost one thousand years ago, many vehicles formerly used by the Republic such as the Hammerhead-class Cruisers, Foray-Class Blockade Runners, and many other ships were sold for scrap. The Mandalorian's of Mando'ade managed to get their hands of quite a few of these old republic vessels, and put them to use in their own military forces, as well as even a few salvaged Sith Vessels like the vert Interdictor-class Cruiser they were on, Centurion-class Battlecruisers, and more. They even managed to rebuild and refit some of their old ships they used during the Mandalorian War's. And in the years, they upgraded and refitted them to keep them in service until the Mandalorian's could build their own genuine fleet (not that they didn't admire the ship's designs, they just wanted to be alittle original instead of just copying from others).

"Ok, that about does it." Jane said as she closed the hatch to the Aruke. "Imca! Try it out now!"

"Ok!" came a shout from the Cockpit of the Strikefighter. Inside, was an 8 year old girl with short Silver-colored hair, and the oddest eyes any Mandalorian has seen besides Ryu Hisanagas. Her left eye was Jade Green, while her right eye was Crimson Red. She wore the Mandalorian Training Uniform as well. Imca Sodo, adoptive sister of Jane Sodo, flicked a few switches on the Aurke's controls, and there was a humming noise, followed by the engines roaring to life. "Yes! We got it!" Imca shouted happily. "We finally got the engine fixed up!"

"About time." Jane sighed as she swiveled her neck loosening her muscles "We've only been working on it for a month."

Imca giggled as she came out of the cockpit "C'mon sis it's fun isn't it?"

Jane sighed again as she smiled softly at Imca "Sure, whatever you say midget." She teased getting an angry shout right before their attention was drawn to a group of five ships entering the hanger "Well, what do we have here." she said as the ships came in one-by-one.

It was the last ship, a _Dynamic-_class that really caught her attention. "No way..." She muttered. Though it had been ten years since she last saw it...there was no doubt in her mind it was it.

"Sis? What is it?" Imca asked, seeing her older sister's shocked face.

"Imca...remember when I told you about the two people who saved the Mandalorian People, and dissipeared after the Civil War?" Jane said, and Imca nodded. "Well...that's there ship right there." Jane said, pointing at the Dynamic-class.

Imca's eyes widened a bit. "Really? Cool!" She said, as Jane sighed a bit. It was then she noticed that the Captain, as well as Tony and Linda had just entered the hanger, no doubt to clarify the identity of whoever was onboard the _Hettyc Naast_. It wasn't long until a crowd came into the hanger and gathered around the four ships, more so around the _Nettyc Naast._

She watched the ships' ramps lower and watched the crews step out. She immediately recognized Ryu's crew, with a couple of exceptions, along with Teelay's and Fallern's teams. However, the ones who stepped out of the fourth ship caught the most attention "Impossible," Jane whispered her eyes wide in shock "They're alive?"

Imac looked at her older with curious eyes.

"Sis? You alright?" she asked her, but then Jane just started moving, confusing her more, "Hey! Sis! Wait for me!"

She then took off after her older sister who was now running.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With the crowd_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

_(Begin Playing: 'Lone Wolf' From the Halo Reach OST)_

The crow around the _Hettyc Naast _grew more and more every passing minute, as people who knew the ship well were hoping that maybe, just maybe it was who they thought it was.

Then, there was a hissing sound as the main ramp of the ship lowered down slowly. Everyone in the hanger held their breath.

It was then, _he _walked down the ramp. Clad in his full Black/Red trimmed Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor with the exception of his helmet, which was held under his arm. It was none other, than Aren Takeo. Following right behind him was Sutura Takeo, Yorudan, and all of the Shinobi on their ship.

When he reached the bottom, Aren looked at the crowd that surrounded them. "Yo!" He shouted. "Ya'll look like you've seen a Ghost!"

The gathered people's eyes widened in disbelief, it was then two moved from the front of the group, one a male in Mandalorian Shocktrooper Armor colored orange with a red rim, with black with trim hair and red eyes. And a female wearing the same type of armor, but the color is an orange with a blue trim, her hair a dark red, and purple eyes.

"Aren?" the male Mandalorian said as he looked at Aren, shock clearly on his face. His female counterpart was in the same way as she looked at Sutura.

"S-Sutura? Is that you?" she gasped out. The Mandalorian couple could only smile at the shocked faces of the two people in front of them.

"Yep!" Sutura said, cheerfully. "Great to see you too Tony, Linda." Sutura suddenly found it very hard to breath as Linda had instantly run up to her older sister, and began hugging her to the point of her face turning blue. "It IS you!" Linda shouted happily. "I can't believe it, your really alive!"

"Uhh, she's not gonna be alive if you keep hugging her like that, Linda." Aren said, looking at his wife's blue-turning-purple face.

"Opps! Sorry Sutura!" Linda said as she smiled sheepishly at Sutura who finally managed to breath.

"But...how are you two alive?" Toni asked. "You've been missing for over ten years!"

"Keyword: Missing, Toni." Aren said. "Let's just say me and Sutura have been pretty busy, and I'll tell you _everything _that's happened, but later." Toni and Linda nodded, but it was then they noticed Yorudan who was standing a bit shyly behind Sutura's leg.

"Uhh, Sutura, who is this?" Linda asked as she moved to get a better look at Yorudan, who moved behind Sutura's leg more. Sutura smiled as she moved her son from behind her.

"It's okay Yorudan, don't you want to meet your Aunt Linda and Uncle Toni," Sutura said which caused the two's eyes to widen.

What...did you...say?" Toni asked. Aren grinned and nodded. "Bro, Linda, Pops, everyone." he said. "I think it's time you all finally met mine and Sutura's son, Yorudan."

"No shit..." Toni muttered as he crouched down to Yorudan's level. "But their's no doubt...hell, it even looks like he's got Black _and _red hair somehow from both of you."

"Aww, he's so cute!" Linda said as she pinched Yorudan's left cheek, earning an annoyed glare and an eye twitch from Yorudan which caused the others to laugh a bit. "He looks just like you Aren!"

"Ya, and he's also inherited his love for weapons as well." Sutura said. "Or have you not noticed 1/4th of the asteroid field is now gone?"

However, before anyone could answer, there was the sound of crashing coming from elsewhere. "GOD DAMNIT MATT YOU TRIPPED ME!" A voice shouted.

"DID NOT!" a second voice shouted. "YOU TRIPPED ON YOURSELF JORDAN!"

Aren, Sutura and the shinobi blinked in confusion, Toni, and Linda sighed, while Ryu and the others paled a bit. "Oh fuck..._they're _here too?" Ryu moaned.

"Who?" Aren asked as the sounds came closer.

"Remember those kids you and Sutura adopted half-way through the war?" Fallern mentioned, and Aren and Sutura nodded. "Well...Yorudan? Your about to meet you adoptive older Brothers and sisters."

"Will you boys quit it?' Shouted an irate female voice, "We have to see if it's true if they're actually alive or not!"

"BUT HE TRIPPED ME!" Shouted the first voice.

"I DID NOT!" Shouted the second voice.

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"SHUT UP!" Shouted a different female voice, "MATT, JUST SAY SORRY SO WE GET GOING!"

"But I-"

"Matthew!" The second female said.

"Fine, sorry."

"Glad you could see it my way, Matt!"

"Shut it ya bloody Pryo."

"I'M NOT A FUCKING PRYO!"

It was then, four figures finally entered the hanger. The first, was a 17 Year old boy standing at 5'7 with Short brown hair, and brown eyes with slightly tan skin. He was wearing Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor which was Crimson Red with Black and Gold Trimming, and also paintings of flames along the shoulders, legs, and arms, and some on the torso. He was equipped with a Model CR-24 flame rifle, an S-5 Heavy Blaster Pistol, a Vibroblade, and what the others could confirm to be a pair of hidden ZX miniature flame projectors on his wrists.

Next, was another boy looking to be a bit older at 19, only a half-inch shorter than the other boy. He had shaggy brown hair and Brownish Green eyes. He was wearing Blue/White trimmed Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor, and was armed with a DXR-6 Disruptor Rifle, a X-45 sniper rifle, an LL-30 Blaster Pistol, and finally a Vibro-knife.

Next, was the first Female who was about as old as the 19 year old, only she had dark brown hair tied into a pony tail, with brown eyes, and standing at 5'7. She was wearing Silver/blue trimmed Mandalorian Shock Trooper Armor, and armed with Vibrosword, a Gauntlett-hidden Vibro-knife, and a pair of WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistols.

Finally, was the only non-human of the four. A female Twi'lek with Red/blue skin, emerald green eyes, and standing at 5'7 looking to be 17 years old and with a slender dancers build. She had Orange/Blue Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor, and armed with a WESTAR-M5 blaster rifle, a Vibro-Knife and a SE-14 Blaster Pistol. The sight of the Twi'lek caused several of the Shinobi who had never seen an actual alien before to stare a bit.

"What...the...?" Asuma began only for Teelay to answer the unfinished question.

"She's a Twi'lek. A humanoid race from the Planet Ryloth known for their different skin colors, and lekku or head-tails. They can be a force to be reckoned with, but are mostly peaceful" she explained, and the Shinobi nodded dumbly.

The Four armored clad teens to make thier way through the crowd and stop in front of Aren and Sutura, eyes wide, "Well I'll be...Toni wasn't pulling out legs after all." Matthew said.

Aren smiled seeing the four. "Well, it's good to see you four again." he said. "You boy's are all grown up now!"

"And it seems Kelsey and Vala have grown up to." Sutura said, causing said females to blush a bit.

"Umm...Kaa-san? Tou-san? Who are they?" Yorudan asked, looking at the four.

Aren looked at his sonand gave him a grin, "They son, were war orphans your mother and I adopted back in the war," he said and Yorudan's eyes widen at that as he continued, "And by the look of things, it appears they got stronger since I was gone," he said as the four teens smiled.

"S-So that means you're my Onii-san and Onee-chan?" Yorudan asked.

"Eh...what?" Jordan asked, not understanding the language.

"It mean's 'older brother' and 'Older Sister' in the native language of the planet we landed on." Aren answered.

"Oh!" He said, and smiled at Yorudan."Well then, I guess that does make us your Older siblings. Well, best if I introduced myself to my little Brother. I'm Jordan Tackett. Heavy Weapons and Demolitions Expert of the Krayt team. With me is my idiot-of-a-brother Matthew-"

"Go to hell _Ger'verd_!" Matthew shouted, and Jordan rolled his eyes. "Anyways, with him is Kelsey Waters...well, now it's Kelsey Tackett ever since they got married a few years ago."

"Oh! You two finally got married?" Sutura asked cheerfully, causing Kelsey to blush a bit, while Matthew grinned as he placed an arm around her. "Yup! two years, and counting!"

"And last, but not least is none other than love, and hopefully soon-to-be-wife, Vala Vao." Jordan said, pointing to the Twi'lek. Said alien was grinning ear to ear as Yorudan looked at her in something akin to awe, "See something you like _ad'ika?_" Vala asked in a sultry voice causing Yorudan to blush heavily. "S-s-sorry, I-I It's just I...I've never seen an...well, Alien before and...well...uh..."

Vala laughed a bit. "It's alright, kid. I understand." She said.

Jordan grinned a bit as Vala talked with Yorudan, however it was then he, Matthew, and Kelsey noticed the Akuma team to the side, and he could tell by looking at them, they were just as crazy they are.

"Yo! And just who you three are?" he asked the shinobi. D.J. was the first to respond.

"I'm D.J. Jonin of Konohagukre, these are my teammates," He said as he pointed to Tom and Yuuka, "the girl with the blue hair and bandages is Yuuka, our seal master, and possible human sized weapon of mass destruction,"

"HEY!" Yuuka, shouted, but D.J. continued.

"And this is Tom, the biggest drinker in the whole village, and local lunatic," he said in humor getting a glare from his teammate.

"I'm not the biggest Drinker." Tom said, shortly before pulling out a gallon-sized sake bottle, and started drinking from it, causing his teammates and most of the others to sweat-drop, while the Krayt team laughed.

"Sure, whatever ya say buddy." Jordan said. "But...strange thing is...I have a feeling that our team's are gonna get along _just fine._"

From the side, all of the force-sensitive Mandalorian's shivered. For they had all felt a MASSIVE tremmor in the force.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

**_On Corasaunt_**

**_Jedi Temple_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The Jedi Master's were just discussing about the events which Ryu had contacted them about when suddenly they felt a massive shiver down their spines. "A desterbance in the force, there is." Yoda said. "Something happening, there is."

"But...is it good, or bad?" Alaya Secura asked.

"For our sake...I hope whoever or whatever it is, is on our side." Mace said, and the Jedi all nodded in agreement.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

**_With Palpatine_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

A senator's aide looked into the office of Palpatine in slight apprehension when he heard his superior's scream of absolute fear. What he saw when he looked in was said senator curled up under his desk sucking his thumb as he rocked back and forth saying 'Do not let the bad men near me!'

The aide then turned around and headed back the other way with a shocked look on his face.

_'I'll...come back later,' _was the thought of the aide as he went back to his desk.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

**_Back at the Ibonis System_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Anyways, we should get the Captain briefed on the situation here." Aren said, and the others nodded. "Jordan, Matthew, you guys think you could take teh other's on a tour of the ship while Me, Ryu and Teelay speak with the Captain?"

"Sure!" Jordan said, with a grin as he faced the Akuma team. "And I'll be sure to introduce you three to some Modern firearm's while we're on it! Come on!"

Aren and Sutura sighed as the Krayt team lead the Shinobi and the children away.

Aren and Sutura sighed as the Krayt team lead the Shinobi and the children away "Team Akuma and laser weaponry with Beskar armor," Aren muttered "Is it just me or is that just as bad of an idea as them being with our children?"

Sutura blinked in realization "Perhaps I better keep an eye on them..." She announced hurriedly as she took off after them with a panicked look.

"There not that bad are they?" Linda asked nervously looking over to the other Mandalorians.

"I'll just say this," Ryu inputted "And I say this after having seen them fight once, they make Silva look tame."

Silva gave Ryu a glare for that remark, but couldn't help but shiver at that.

As Sutura ran to meet up with them, Aren turned towards the Captain. "I believe we should head to your quarters to explain the full situation." He said, and the Captain nodded as they then left for the Captain's office.

From afar, Jane watched this in shock. "They're really alive..." she muttered. "Hey Imca I-" She turned around to speak to her Adoptive sister, only to find her missing. She darted her head around, looking for her to find her running up to where the Krayt team was leading the newcomers away.

Jane thought about catching up to her, but decided against it.

'_I think the kids in that group will make good friends with her,' _she thought with a wry smile_, 'I'll pick her up later,' _she thought and then went off to talk to Aren who went with the Captain, and the Mandalorian Jedi.

Ryu let out a slight groan as he pinched the bridge of his nose and started rubbing it "You alright Ryu?" Teelay asked as she stepped up next to him on the left side of Ryu.

Ryu nodded "Yeah," He assured "Just some strain from pushing myself to hard after not only using my Avatar state but also using my Sith Hunter state as well when fighting Danzo."

"Is it really that much of a strain?" Calista asked from Ryu's right "And thinking about it I never heard of another Jedi using the Sith Hunter state as you call it."

Ryu nodded "It is a big strain," He answered "It pretty much pushes me to my maximum peek efficiency and keeps me there so long as I can channel the Force. Master Yoda himself said he had never seen anything like it before."

"Well, next time try to take it easy, ok?" Calista asked. Ryu just grinned as he drew her closer. "Hey, Remember who you're talking too!" he said, cheerfully as Calista sighed. "That's what worries me." She said.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Back with the tour group_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The Krayt Team was leading the shinobi around the_ Tar Prudii's_ hanger, showing all the different starfighters, bombers, and other ships in the Ne'Tra Kad's arsenal, "As you see, dispite using out-dated ships and tech, the Mandalorian Forces of the MSDF, Ne'Tra Kad, and the Militia are all very well equipped, as long as we keep upgrading and refitting out stuff." Jordan explained as they passed by the old Aurek-class Strikefighters. "Of couse, personally, I like the old tech we use right now. I think Mandalorian ships of old, plus the old Republic and Old Sith ships are also very interesting to me. 'Course that doesn't mean we don't like some modern tech like the _Blazing Inferno_."

"The what?" Yorudan asked.

"The Blazing Inferno is our team's personal death-dealing machine." Jordan answered, grinning. "It's one of the Prototype Firespray-31-class patrol & Attack Craft that the Mandalorian's got. And It's a true force to reckon with. In fact, there it is now." As they entered the next hanger, they saw a large ship about 20 meters or so large with a curved build. It was painted mostly crimson Red with Gold trimming and some flames painted on the sides. However right along the 'nose' of the Starship was the image of a Dragon-looking beast with a pair of horns and it's mouth wide-open.

"There she is, ladies and gentelmen." Jordan said, smiling. "My pride and joy...besides Vala of course." he added grinning at his girlfriend who smiled a bit. "She's got room for six passengers, plus a few prison cell's four our live bounties. She is armed with two Twin-barrel Blaster cannons, two Rapid-firing laser cannons, two Proton Torpedo launchers, and last, but not least, is the Mine layer/bomb dropping feature that can use a variety of different bombs from Void-7 Seismic Charges, Napalm-Oxide bombs, Thermal Mines, even a specially made EMP bomb me and the team came up with that can disable the shielding of ships, and even disable droid's for a while. I'd say she could take on a small fleet on her own."

Tom gave a low whistle "Didn't understand half of what you just said, but it does sound impressive." He remarked looking the ship over "The creature on the front reminds me of one of my summons."

Yuuki looked over at Tom with a slight glare "Which you will _NOT _be summoning on this ship." She scolded earning a pout from the alcoholic as he drank some more sake "But you can summon them against the pirates and slavers."

Tom gave a wide grin and gave Yuuki a bear hug, "That's why I love you," he said while Yuuki was gasping for air.

"C-can't Breathe!" she said while everyone laughed and after Tom set Yuuki down. Kelsey continued on where Jordan left off.

"The dragon like creature you see is known as a Krayt Dragon, found only on the desert world of Tatooine," Kelsey said in a matter of fact tone.

"Wait, are you telling me there are Dragon's in the Galaxy that are _not _summons?" D.J asked incrediously. Jordan grinned and nodded. "Ya, and Kryat Dragon's are just _one _of the most dangerous and Deadly creatures in the galaxy. There are dozen's of different alien creatures on diferent planets. From Kath Hound packs from Dantooine, to the mighty Rancor's of Dathomir."

"Whoa..." Minato said, "The galaxy's a dangerous place."

"True, but as long as you know what to look out for, and have a blaster by your side, you'll be ok." A new voice said, and they turned around to see Imca following them into the Hanger. "That's what my big sis always tells me."

"Hey Imca!" Jordan said. "I thought you and Jane were working on the engines of the Aurek's?"

Imca smiled widely, "Yep, we were, and now they're all fixed up!" she chirped, but gave a bit a tired look, "Took us 6 hours to fix them, though,"

Jordan and the other Krayt team members chuckled at that.

"Imca and her older sister Jane are two of the mechanics aboard the ship," Kelsey explained to the shinobi "These two are actually the best at getting older ships caught up to today's standards."

"Wow that's so cool!" Naru shouted enthusiastically running up in front of Imca and looking at her with stars in her eyes "What was the coolest ship you've ever done?"

Imca blinked in suprise before thinking. "Hmm...well, I helped Jordan and the Krayt team upgrate the Blazing Inferno." she said, pointing at the Firespray-31. "Me and Big sis also worked on getting the Aurek-classes and Chela-classes into Modern Standards. But I would have to say my favorite by far would have to be our most recent addition to the Tar Prudii, Serina."

"Serina?" Naru asked, blinking. "What's a Serina?" Imca giggled a bit. "Not a what, but _who_." She said before calling out "Serina!"

It was then next to Imca and Naru appeared a Holographic blue figure. Obviously female with long dark blue hair and a heart-shaped face. She also had streams of data going down her 'body'. "Hey Imca! How can I help?" The figure said.

"Wha-what's that?" Asuma said, suprised at the figure's sudden appearance.

"This is Serina, our Shipboard A.I!" Imca said, cheerfully. The A.I. Turned and saw the mixed group of Mandalorians and Shinobi, who were staring at ther wide-eyed.

"Oh, hello everyone. My name is Serina, capital ship A.I. and second-in-command of the _Tar Prudii_, how are we today?," she asked in a kind tone. Kushina was the first to come out of her shocked reverie.

"Uuhh, hi, I'm Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, can you tell us what of, A.I. was it, are you?" she asked a little uneasy.

she asked a little uneasy.

Serina smiled "An A.I stands for Artificial Inteligence." She said. "Simply, I am a Computer Program with much more 'sentiant' programming than most droids do. And I can accomplish much more than a meer Droid could. I have the ability to run most if not all technical systems onboard the _Tar Prudii_ on my own. Thanks to this, the regular crew requirements for the ship has been cut in half, making room for additional troops to be onboard for landing and boarding operations."

"So...if I'm understanding this correctly," Minato said. "Is that you are pretty much a living computer who can control the whole ship?"

"Yes, but I can only control the ship with a Senior Officer's orders." Serina said, making a few of the Shinobi nod in interest.

"Very resourceful, and smart. What I like to know is, how are you, and others like you, made?" Mikoto said with an interested look.

"Well to simply put, a specific person's brain is scanned and then imprinted into computer data, along with the person's DNA and personality traits. My DNA and personality traits come from Lady Artemis herself," Serina which caused a few people to gasp.

"You're based off of Lady Artemis?" Silva asked, suprised.

"Umm...who's Lady Artemis?" Yorudan asked, knowing he'd heard his Parent's mention that name a few times in the past.

"She's the founder, and CEO of Ne'Tra Kad, Yoru-Kun." Sutura answered. "Me and your Father knew her during the Civil War, and fought with her. In fact, if we haddn't landed on Rikuduo, there is a good chance she could have become your God Mother."

Yorudan's eyes widen a bit at that.

"Whoa, I'd like to meet her," he said in awe.

"She's on the flagship of this fleet, the _Orar Tar _(Thunder Star), the _Kandosii_-class dreadnaught heavy cruiser," Serina said.

"Wait, she's actually _here?_" Sutura asked, in suprise. Not expecting her to make a personal appearance.

"Yes...actually, I just got word a few seconds ago she just left on a Ministry-class orbital Shuttle en-route to the _Tar Prudii._" Serina said, causing the Mandalorian's eyes to go wide. Sutura the first to break the silence.

"Well, it appears you're going to meet her sooner than later, Yoru-kun," Sutura said, and Yorudan was feeling excited and nervous at the same time.

"Why don't you guys go meet up with her?," Tom said and no one could see the mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah, me, Tom, and Yuuki will complete the tour, while you guys go see her," D.J. agreed, the same gleam in his eyes which caused everyone's attention to focus on them.

"Umm...Ok, I...Guess we'll do that." Minato said a bit awkwardly, as the Shinobi and Mandalorian's execpt the Krayt team left the hanger, while the kids continued to talk with Imca.

Once they were out of sight, The Akuma team turned around to the Krayt Team with grins on their face, the same grins that were shared by the Kryat team.

"Now..." Tom said, with an insane smile that would make Orochimaru run for the hills. "Where's the Armory?"

Jordan and Matthew chuckled darkly with insane gleams in their eyes, while Vala and Kelsey just grinned. "Right this way, my good friends." Jordan said as he lead them all down the corridors. "And I believe this is the beginning of a _glorious _new friendship."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Jedi Temple, High Council Room_**

**_Coruscant_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The Jedi Masters again felt the tremor, this time it was more stronger. Jedi Master Kit Fisto was reeling at the tremor of the Force.

"Alright, something is very wrong here," he said and all the other Masters immediatley agreed with him.

"True you are, Master Fisto," Yoda said feeling nervous, "Much stronger this time, this tremor in the Force is,"

"I agree," Mace finished, as he attempted to recover from the violent tremor.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Palpatine's Office_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The Twi'lek aide who left to give Palpatin time to recover, from what he called, PTSS (Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome). He jumped in fright when he heard him scream again, this time much louder than before, and much more...girly.

The Twi'lek was about to go check on him, but just as he reached the door and heard whimpering on the other side, he simply shook his head. _'What the hell's wrong with him today?'_ he thought as he sat back down. _'I told him those Drinks of his were nothing but trouble, but nooo he never listens to me.'_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Ne'Tra Kad Fleet_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 _**

Everyone in the fleet felt a chill run down their spines, and in everyone's gut, something bad was gonna happen.

"Sigh, why do I have a feeling that pairing those two teams together spells DOOM?" Minato asked as he walked along with the crowd who could only nod.

"I hear ya," Kushina agreed "Let's just hope that Yuuki can reel them in somewhat."

Minato looked over to his wife "We are talking about the same Yuuki Niji right?" He asked skeptically "The one that is known as _'Akai Te'_(Bloody Hand)? And tends to use it a _bit _too much? Or have you forgotten what she did in that alleyway in Konoha just a few days ago? Their _still _trying to clean up all that blood from the walls."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... I never thought I'd say this..." Fallern said sighing. "But...I almost feel sorry for those lizards_...almost."_

Everyone laughed at that as they reached the hanger bay just in time to see a jet black with silver trimmed Ministry-class shuttle fly into the hanger and land just thirty feet from of them. Sutura smiled as she looked at the old shuttle.

"It looks like she will never let go of that old shuttle, no matter what anyone says," she said as the others looked at her.

"What do you mean Su-Chan?," Kushina asked in puzzlement.

"Nasha was a bit of a collector in Old Republic Era Starships. That old Ministry-class shuttle right there, the _Rang Prudii _(Ash Shadow) was the first ship she ever collected," She mused remembering how her friend doted on the ship.

"She's also the one who help me and big sis get a hang on refitting and upgrading the different ships and stuff we get our hands on." Imca added.

"Really? Cool!" Naru said. "Say, you think you and your Nee-san could teach us a few things on this whole tech stuff and all? It's really cool and stuff!"

Imca blinked a bit, but nodded with a grin on her face, "Sure, we'll teach you everything we know. In fact, we have a room here on the ship were you can design and practice fixing ships. Starfighters, Cruisers, you name it!,"

"Really?" Naru said with eyes sparkling and a grin threatening to split her face, Sweet! Did ya hear that guys? This is gonna be awsome!" Jorn and Yorudan grinned in anticipation, Lacus and Hinata smiled shyly, while Tukiko simply nodded while Imca laughed at her new friend's antics.

"I have a feeling we're all gonna get along just fine." Imca said as she glanced at them, smiling. _'Ya...we're gonna get along just fine.'_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Palpatine's Office**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The Twi'lek looked up to the office door as he heard a scream of pure terror and fear pierce through the sound-proof walls and door _'Best not get involved,' _He thought to himself as he tore his gaze away from the door and back to his desk _'Maybe I can get a transfer to another senator, one who isn't so insane.'_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

**Tar Prudii _Main Hanger Bay_**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The group waited as the ramp on the forward end of the Ministry-Class lowered and coming down along with four of her Mandalorian Shock Commando Body Guards, was a woman with black mid back length hair with brown highlights, standing at a height of 1.74 meters, forest green eyes, and a slender toned bulid. She was dressed in a combination of form fitting, black with brown trim Mandalorian Crusader Armor, but the helmet being carried under her left arm was the same as that of the Shock Trooper Helmet worn by Ryu and the other Mandalorians, it was colored black with brown trim around the visor. Attached on her belt below were she carried her helmet was a sheathed sword, which the Shinobi could swore was a katana, due to the slight curve and style.

Sutura, upon seeing the woman, smiled warmly as she walked towards her. "Nasha! I didn't know you were coming here too!"

Nasha Artemis smiled as she saw her long-lost friend approaching as he signalled her guards to stand down. "When I was informed that you and Aren were alive and kicking, not evern an army of Jedi could stop me from seeing you again." She walked up towards Sutura, and the two hugged each other happily.

"I'd feel sorry for any Jedi that would _try _to stop you." Sutara agreed as they released each other "How have you been?"

Nasha just shrugged, "Same old this, same old that. Got a defense contract with the Naboo, been escorting expeditions into Unknown Space, and discovering new sentient and non-sentient species. Also, raided a Death Watch Remnant base, and lord and behold, found all the schematics of upgraded Old Republic Era ships that'll make Kuat Drive Yards techs drool," Nasha said causing Sutura and Aren to laugh.

"That's just you Nasha," Aren, as he recovered from laughing, "Always on the move," Nasha smiled at her friends, but then she noticed Yorudan who was hidding a bit shyly behind Sutura's leg. "Oh, now who's this Sutura?" She asked as she glanced at the boy.

Sutura smiled as she got her son out of his hiding place. "Well Nasha, this here would just so happen to be mine and Aren's Son, Yorudan." she said, causing Nasha's eyes to fly wide, before letting out a chuckle.

"I can see the resemblance," Nasha said as she kneeled down in front of Yorudan, "Hello there young one, my name is Nasha," she greeted the youngster and Yorudan smiled somewhat shyly.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too, Kaa-san told me you, her, and my Tou-san," Yorudan greeted which caused to Nasha blink at the boy's use of the Rikudoan language, and looked to Sutura who answered her unasked question.

"He was born on a planet with a people that spoke a different language," Sutura said, "Kaa-san means Mother, and Tou-san is Father."

"Oh!" She said, and smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you too Yorudan! I hope I get the chance to get to know you better later on."

Yorudan smiled '_She's nice, she reminds me a bit of Naru's Kaa-san in a few ways._' He thought, "I hope so too," he said and Nasha just smiled sweetly at the eight-year old and ruffled his hair.

"I like you already," she chirped a bit and looked at everyone else who was in the hanger, when her eyes landed on the Shinobi she gave a grin.

"So you guys are the warrios called Shinobi from that planet my friends and Ryu discovered, right?" Nasha asked and they nodded, she then spotted Korbin in the group and her eyes widen.

"No way, Korbin Kurain?" she asked as she pointed at the Explorer, "You'rr alive?"

Korbin grinned a bit "Good to see you too, Nasha." he said. "Been a while hasn't it?"

Nasha's suprised look turned into a smile quickly. "It sure has." she said, and then she noticed Nami-hi, Toddo, and Lacus.

"Oh, and this here is my family. Nasha, meet my wife Nami-hi Uzumaki, my son Toddo, and my Granddaughter Lacus." Korbin said, and Nasha could only smile more.

"Well it appears you got yourself a happy there family Korbin, after you disappeared, Clans Skirata, Ordo, mine and your own Clan became worried sick," Nasha said, "We were begining to think you were dead,"

Korbin could only chuckle at that, "Well after getting chased by pirates, and then shot down on a low tech planet, and meeting this beautiful woman here," he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist while she blushed, "I'd say some good came out of it, I even got myself a son and a Granddaughter!" He then paused for a moment, and growled "Though that Haruno bitch almost ruined everything."

Nasha rose an eyebrow, knowing it would take a LOT for Korbin to be that mad at someone. "Who are you talking about?" She asked.

"Abi Haruno, my ex-wife." Toddo said, with a sigh "She cheated on me, and to add insult to injury she took my own Daughter from me, placing a restraining order and tried to turn her into an exact copy of herself."

It was quiet for about tens seconds until...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Coruscant_**

**_Jedi Temple_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Mace Windu blinked as he and the other masters looked around.

"Did you hear that?" he asked and they all nodded, "What _was_ that?"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Senate Building_**

**_Palpatine's office_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Palpatine was recovering after recieveing those disturbing Force images he recieved when he heard a woman's angry yell which caused him to blink in confusion, but shrugged his shoulders.

"Must have been nothing," He said as he continued with his worse enemy other than the Jedi, paperwork, '_Confounded unnecessary evil! When I become Emperor I will put a ban on ALL paperwork!,' _he cackled evilly in his as he continued writing vigorously, hoping to finish and continue his plans.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Back with the others_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE DOES SHE LIVE? I SWEAR I WILL BOMBARD HER HOME IN A WAY THAT WOULD MAKE WHAT THE MANDALORIAN'S DID TO TELOS LOOK MERCIFUL!" Nasha _Roared_ which caused many of her guards to flinch as she drew her sword, and the Jonin to cower in fear as Nasha reminded them of another woman with that kind of temper.

_'She's like a Space version of Tsunade-sama!' _was the collective thought of the Jonin, while the others including Minato, Kushina, and the Mandalorians were a little nervous. The children however, were scared out of their minds as they hid behind an Aurek fighter, clutching one another.

"Scary, scary," was Naru's only reply to Nasha's outburst. Ryu was the one who answered, albeit a little nervously.

"She's already dead Nasha," Ryu which caused the irate Mando woman to look at him, eyes alit with fire as Ryu gulped, "I used the Force to choke her and then snapped her neck, because I couldn't stand her screeching, I swear if she spoke one more work my eardrumbs were gonna burst."

Slowly, but surely, Nasha calmed down to a point that she wouldn't be bombarding a planet to dust, much to the relief of all those in the hanger bay, and probobly to Konoha's as well even if they didn't know it.

"Alright, I'm calm now," she said and everyone breathed a sigh of relief at that. Nasha then gave a serious look at Ryu, getting back into buisness.

"So Ryu, I imagine you called us for a reason, and it's not just about seeing Aren, Sutura, and Korbin again is it?" she asked and Ryu nodded.

"Yes, you're right about that," Ryu said as he gestured Nasha to follow them and the CEO of Ne'tra Kad nodded and she and her guard detail began to follow Ryu and his group, "And it has to do with a certain bunch of Lizard Slaversaround the second habitable planet in the system."

Nasha sighed "Trandoshans?" She asked, and Ryu nodded. "Yes, we believe they are running a Slaver Operation on the Planet Uzushio." He said. "They have a small force in Orbit consisting of two Interceptor-class Frigates, a CR70 Corvette, Three Flarestar-class attack shuttles, and an Asteroid Space Station. But they have a much larger ground presence on the planet, with a large base. Our best guess is that there are a few thousand Trandoshan's in there."

Nasha nodded as Ryu continued "We also have confirmation that there are Local's on the Planet, and they live in cities ranging from the size of Theed, to the Hidden Villages of the Planet Sutura, Aren and Korbin landed on."

"So, what do you plan on doing?" Nasha asked, and Ryu grinned.

"Well, we've been thinking of going down there in advance, sneaking past the Trandoshan's sensors, and attempt to contact the natives to get them to coordinate an attack on their base." He explained. "Once we do that, your fleet can show up and gun down their space forces, and you then begin landing your troops for the base attack."

Nasha grinned at that, "Divide and conquer. You sure know how to coordinate Ryu, ever thought of a career change?"

Ryu shrugged "I'll let you know if the _Jetii _thing doesn't work out." He replied with an easy smile "Besides, I think after you see the Shinobi in action you'll be more interested in getting _them_ into your ranks."

Nasha grinned more "Oh, then I look forward for the battle." She said. "So, when are we gonna attack?"

"Me and my team will launch tomorrow morning to meet up with the locals." Ryu said. "We'll go in using Mine, Aren's, and Korbin's ships. Everyone else will stay here until we can work something out."

Nasha nodded at that, "Agreed, then I suggest you and your friends get some sleep then," she said gesturing to the kids who look a bit snoozy. Ryu chuckled along the group as Kushina went to pick up Naru, while Sutura picked up Yorudan, Minato picked up Hinata, Ryu picked up Jorn, and Toddo picked up Lacus.

As they carried their children to their respective ships, Nasha couldn't help but smile '_Those kids are gonna change the galaxy, I just know it._' she thought. '_The future looks very promising for all of us now._'

"I know that smile." Aren said, pointing at Nasha. "What are you thinking Nasha?"

Lady Artemis just shook her head. "Oh, nothing Aren. Nothing major." she said, and walked off leaving a confused Aren, who just shrugged and left to the other ships, the Shinobi and other Mandalorians followed their example, in preparation for tomorrow.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Author's Postword: _**

**_Patriot-112:_****_ Annnnnnnd DONE!_**

**_117Jorn: Yaay! We did it! Took us long enough._**

**_Patriot-112: Hey, at least we got it done! I know there wasn't much action in this chapter, bu the next one sure as hell will!_**

**_117Jorn: Then it will be time for the ultimate battle!_**

**_Patriot 112: *Looks at Jorn with a question mark over his head* what do you mean?_**

**_117Jorn: *Smirks* Don't you see? It's gonna be PIRATES VS NINJA'S BABY!_**

**_Kakashi: Hell ya! *gives Jorn a High-five*_**

_**Patriot-112: *Sweatdrops* O-kay, well, we'll see you next time folks! Ciao!**_


End file.
